Death's Forest
by KlaraBell
Summary: The thing stepped closer it is a vampire. I scream and try to run but he grabs me.He makes a move for my neck but a large shadow jumps out and tackles the man to the ground I could hear the snarling Then a snap and nothing. All is quiet in Death's Forest.
1. Chapter 1

I giggle as me and my friends run after a stupid kid who decided to come into our forest. I mean who would want to walk into Death's Forest. I mean seriously! It has the word DEATH in it! But some poor idiot must have been dared to come in here. The reason this forest got its name is back in the 1700's some girls disappeared in the forest. Then a strange man walked out and was never seen again. Kids started to call the forest Death. Now that we are in the modernized age we gave it a better outlook. Death's Forest sounds WAY better than just Death. Who would say "Don't walk to near Death dear!" or "Be careful you don't get lost in Death." I am serious! But anyway back to the stupid kid.

"HELP!" he screams. And we laugh. He heard us and ran faster. I have to admit that this kid can book it. But too bad that we have to get him. You see me and my friends are all Fae creatures. We are super powerful, and love nature. There are a lot of types of Fae creatures. The elves, dryads, brownies, Fir Darrig…ok there are just too many to count. I am a pixie. We are not small as everyone thinks, but I am shorter than most people, I am 5' 3'' while the rest of my friends are way taller than me. My best friend in the whole world is Hex. He is an Elf so that means he is like six foot something which makes me so pissed. He loves to joke about my height but I just use my wings and fly above his head. My other friends are either Dryads or Elves. There are ten of us me, Hex, Lelm (male elf), Atria (female elf), Jande (male Dryad), Sola (female elf), Rain (female Dryad), Cyril (female Elf), Torie (female Dryad), and Kambl (male Dryad).

We have our own little group that no one messes with. We look like the oddest group ever. I have blonde hair, green eyes, and I look like an angel. Hex has shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes and as all elves have pointy ears. But they aren't so noticeable when you have long hair. Lelm has long black hair and blue eyes. Atria has really long red hair and green eyes. Jande has dark brown hair with dark green stripes and dark blue eyes. Sola has long black hair and dark brown eyes. Rain has long light brown hair and light blue stripes and light green eyes. (Jande and Rain are twins) Cyril has dark grey hair that looks black and deep blue eyes. Torie has short brown hair and red stripes and hazel eyes. Kambl has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

We all look like the perfect popular kids but I wear scene clothing and Hex does too. Jande, Lelm, and Sola wear sporty outfits. Rain and Kambl are more quite and wear all black clothing which contrasts with Kambl's hair. Cyril, Torie, and Atria wear skirts and cute tops. Even though we wear different clothing we are all friends except for Torie and Cyril. They both like Jande. Jande likes this but I cannot take it one more day with them bitching each other out.

"HELP!" the kid shouts after a wolf howls snapping me out of my thoughts and I jump up in the air and let out my wings. They are light green and have blue veins all over them. I don't bleed red I bleed blue. Creepy I know. But they are like butterfly wings and have their own designs. I fly over the kid and stop him in his tracks by picking him up and dropping him on a branch of a tree.

"Awe! Why did you take away our fun!" Atria asked in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up," Hex hissed and Atria squeaked and became quiet.

"W-w-who are you?" the kid asked.

"Oh you should of asked what are we?" I said and the kid started to cry and I started to laugh.

"Are we done?" I asked and everyone nodded. This kid can book it so we are all out of breath.

"Good…Rain do you have this one?" I asked and she nodded. Then she looked up at the kid and he started to whimper.

"_You will forget what you saw…you will go back to your friends and say that you ran and found some dead bodies but then you ran away after a wolf howled. You will not remember what just happened,"_ Rain said in a trance like voice. I sighed knowing that it was Blaze that howled. Blaze is my pet. He is a huge red and brown wolf. He is a sweet heart though. But all of my friends are nervous around him because he can lose his temper easily.

The kid nodded his head and I snapped the branch and he fell to the ground and ran away.

"Damn how does that kid have the energy to run?" Lelm said and I flew back down.

"Geez I thought you were in sports and not just watch them," I said with a smile.

"Shut up, just because you can fly doesn't mean you don't get tired," Lelm snipped and I laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you…didn't Aledo say that you need to be home before the street lights come on?" Atria said.

"Fuck!" I shouted and Hex grinned.

"Don't worry Alalia, I am sure Aledo will be understanding," he said and I glared at him.

The last time I came home late my older brother started to question where I have been and if I told him I am in Death's Forest he will kill me.

"Ok if my brother calls your cells say that we are all at the library hanging out and messing on the computers," I said and everyone nodded. I ran quickly away and let my wings take the sky. I flew high above the streets so that no one would see me. I flew to my brothers' and I house. Our parents disappeared when I was like really young. My father is an elf and my mother a pixie. I got the pixie genes but I am still way taller than my mom so I got some elf genes too. My brother looks full elf but he is shorter than most elves. My brother has shaggy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He is 20 so he is my legal guardian.

I flew to our house and landed in front of the door making sure that no one saw me. I groaned and reached for the door handle getting ready for the anger of my brother.

**Ok this is a new story that I just made up…it is kinda boring now but I promise that it will start to get interesting soon! But anyway! My other story Crazy! Wild! Vampires? is doing well. I just hope that this story is good too! So leave me your reviews! I would love to hear your opinion! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened the door I could hear weird sounds coming from the living room. I walked down the hall and stood in the living room door way. It is too dark to see anything so I turned on the lights and gapped at what I see.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I saw my_ brother_ and a girl from my class almost having sex.

The both looked shocked and the girl quickly grabbed her shirt and ran out the door. I growled and Aledo looked pissed too.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed as Aledo casually put on his shirt.

"Me and her kissing," he said like it was nothing.

"No it was you and her almost having _sex_," I hissed the last part. Aledo looked up and growled.

"I should ask you why you are coming home this late," he countered and I faltered in my glare.

"Well at least I am still pure. And I haven't gone that far in my feedings," I growled and Aledo looked more than pissed. He looked livid.

"I am fucking twenty and I have to fucking baby sit you," he snarled and I whimpered.

"Don't you fucking whimper! You go out with your fucking friend's every night and I wait every night to make sure that you are ok. I don't get any thanks or acknowledgements. I can see why Mom and Dad left us! It is because of you! You had to make a big fuss of being under their roof and their rules. Now we are living on our own without any parents. They don't even come by to see that we still exist! It is all because of YOU!" Aledo shouted and I felt the tears spring up in my eyes. Aledo never ever shouted at me like this before. Then he walked over and slapped me. It hurt badly.

"Fine if you don't have to _baby sit _me any longer because I am leaving!" I shouted letting the tears fall. I ran up the stairs clutching my cheek to my room and locked the door. I grabbed a large duffle bag and started to stuff all of my clothes in there. I grabbed my blanket it was the last present I got from my parents before they left. I stuffed all of my stuff in the duffle bag and grabbed my pictures of my friends and a picture of my family and I. Looking around my room for the last time I saw a little sheet of paper. I took it and opened the window. I could hear my brother stomping up the stairs to go to his room. I jumped out of the window and landed in the tree across from my window. I let out my wings and flew out of the tree.

I had no idea where I am going but I know it is going to be far away from my brother as possible. I flew to Hex's house and saw that his whole family is home. It is a rare day for him. His mother is an elf that travels the world and looking for evil Fae creatures. His dad tries to be human and joined the war. He is an elf too. I sigh. I fly to Death's Forest and settle in a large oak tree. I lay my duffel bag as a pillow and I take out my blanket. I fall asleep into the peaceful blackness.

I woke up to the annoying chirps of a blue jay. I groaned and hopped out of the tree. I could feel the sting of the hit on my cheek. I searched in my duffle bag for a new pair of clothes and some soap. I was going to wash myself in the river. I groaned and peeled off my dirty clothes. I put a toe in the water and it is freezing. Sighing I ran and jumped in. I started to wash my body before I went into shock. I finished and got out dried myself. I did my best to fix my hair and makeup in the water but I had a feeling that I looked like a drunk that stayed up all night. I hid my bag in a tree and made sure that no animals would do anything to it. Once I am satisfied I head off in the direction of school.

I made it look like I walked out of someone's house just so people wouldn't be suspicious of me coming out of Death's Forest. I walked down the street and saw that Hex and the gang were waiting for me on the other side. I groaned and quickly walked across.

"Hey," I said once I got close enough to them. I kept my head down so that no one will see my eyes or face.

"So what happened with your brother, and why were you on the other side of the street?" Hex asked as we walked to the school.

"Nothing…and I must still be tired from last night," I said quickly trying to hide my face with my hair.

"Alalia, look at me," He said and I growled. I kept my head turned away. We walked up the parking lot to the school in utter silence. Then I saw Aledo standing at the door way.

"Shit," I muttered and Hex looked at me.

"Why is your brother here?" Hex asked and everyone looked at me. I groaned and lifted my face. They all gasped and I saw Hex look ready to explode. I groaned.

"Hex calm down…we had a argument and I left. I spent the night at Death's Forest," I said quickly hoping that no one would catch the Death's Forest part but Jande had to be nosy.

"DEATH'S FOREST! You know that none of us are allowed to be there _alone,_" he whispered and I cringed.

"What else did you expect me to do!" I hissed and they all looked down.

"You could of stayed with me," Hex said and I looked up at him. He looked pissed and sad at the same time.

"Your mom and dad were back and I knew that you wanted some time alone with them," I said and Hex just nodded his head. I could hear steps coming closer.

"Alalia, come here," my brother called out about five feet away. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I could hear Aledo growl and take a step closer. Then a big slam and I opened my eyes to see Hex, Jande, Kambl and Lelm tackling my brother down and talking in his ear with angry whispers.

"Ali! Oh we are so sorry!" Torie said and hugged me. Rain, Cyril, and Atria all hugged me too. I started to feel tears streaking my face.

"Ali…your brother is gone," Hex said and I wiggled out of their grip and walked over to Hex. He looks really grim.

"Thank you," I whisper and Hex pulls me in a hug.

"I promise you that he will never touch you again. You will be staying with me from now on. If you want we can all skip today and we can just hangout," Hex said and let me go. I smiled and felt the tears rise again. Aledo isn't my family. My friends are. I nod my head.

"That would be nice," I said and we all walked out of the school parking lot as the bell rang.

We all laughed and started to joke around. I felt safe again.

**Kinda short but still holds a lot of information…well kinda…but still I promise in a few chapters things will start to happen! So review and give me ideas on what to write! Pleases and thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

We first went to the mall. Not many people are there except for kids that also skipped school too. Cyril pulled us all in a lingerie store and started to try on outfits. I groaned and the guys just stared at her body. Torie looked pissed and grabbed some other lingerie and tried it on. I rolled my eyes and Rain just shrugged while looking at some black bras. Sola is flirting with the guy behind the counter big time and I felt sorry for the guy.

"Hey," Hex said from behind me and I grunted.

"Why aren't you drooling over Cyril and Torie like Lelm and Jande," I asked with bitterness. And he chuckled.

"Hmm…well if you don't want to talk then I may just do that," he said and I just glared at the floor "but I would rather see someone else in the lingerie."

My eyes widened and I looked over at him but he turned back to Cyril and Torie who are dancing in the lingerie. Hex didn't even look slightly interested.

I hesitantly moved to the lacey lingerie, and pulled out some matching purple lacey boy shorts, and a black and purple bra. The boy shorts are slightly see through but cover up most of stuff. The bra is solid black and has purple lace covering it. I sighed and walked in the changing booth. I racked my brain at why I am doing this but I still took off my clothes and hesitantly pulled on the lingerie. Then I thought back to what he said. _He said __**someone else **__that doesn't mean me,_ I thought as I was about to go out and do something I would deeply regret. I quickly pulled back on my clothes while discarding the lingerie. I quickly walked out of the changing booth and ran into a solid chest.

"Oof," I said and feel back on my butt. I looked up and saw Hex looking down at me with a frown. Wait he wasn't looking at me but at the lingerie. I blush a furious red and got up and pushed past him, I placed the lingerie back and waited outside for the rest of them. I glared at the floor and cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Hey! Ali! Guess what!" Sola called out and I put on a fake smile.

"What?" I said and Sola bounced up and down.

"Hex asked me out on a date!" she shouted and I faltered in my smile but she didn't notice. I tried to smile but I came out as a grimace.

"Don't worry I am not mad that you are staying at his house. I mean like you guess are like best friends and that isn't weird," she said miss reading my expression.

"Oh ok…I was worried," I lied quickly. Then the rest of the gang came out and I saw Hex. I glanced at him then turned to Rain. She is my second best friend. I could tell her anything and know that she won't tell a soul.

"Rain I heard that Broken Records have the new CD that you wanted! Want to go?" I asked and Rain gave me a weird look and she nodded slowly.

"Ok! But if you guys want to come you are more than welcomed too," I said smiling looking at everyone but Sola and Hex. I then turned and dragged Rain before anybody could respond.

We (meaning I, I was dragging Rain) walked to Broken Records. I pulled her to the hip hop bands and started to look through them. Rain just patiently waited as I slammed all the CD's back and sat on the giant couch in the middle of the room. She quietly sat next to me.

"Hex," I said.

"What did he do?" she asked and I glared at the floor wishing that it is Hex and that it would burst into flames.

"I started to have feelings for him…and then…he asked SOLA out…and you know why I was in the changing room back at the lingerie store," I asked and Rain's eyes widen but she shook her head.

"He came over and I asked him why he wasn't drooling over Cyril or Torie. He said that he wanted to see someone else in lingerie. Me being stupid thought he meant me and so I picked some out and changed. But then I came to my senses thinking that he could be talking about someone else but not wanting him too. I was embarrassed and humiliated but I thought he would just laugh it off and we would be best friends again…but now that he is going out with _Sola_ it is going to awkward and I am also pissed that he didn't know I have feelings for him," I said and Rain just looked at my face, I could feel the tears forming and she pulled me in a hug.

"Hey what's wrong with Ali?" the person in question asked and I pulled out of Rain's hug and glared at the floor and Rain got up and left. Hex sat down and started to put his arm around me but I moved out of his way.

"Ali what is wrong?" he asked trying to touch me and I hissed. He started to get mad.

"Alalia Terica Forsorn tell me what is wrong," he growled and I cringed when he used my full name. I felt a tear fall and I cursed my stupid body.

"Ali, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry," he started to move in for a hug but I shook my head and let my hair fall in my face. I got up quickly, too quickly for a human to see and kept my back to Hex.

"Hex I can't stay at your place…" I whispered knowing very well he could hear me 100%.

"Why not? Ali you don't have anywhere else to stay," he said and I shook my head. He growled and I could feel his anger. It felt good…I remembered that I haven't fed in a day.

"I just can't…" I said and ran out. I could hear Hex calling my name but I ran faster. His anger giving me the boost I needed to leave. I felt emotions all around me. I grabbed as many as I could and absorbed them. I felt stronger and ran faster. I came out of the mall and ran right into Death's Forest. I ran and ran until I came to the river.

"I want my mom and dad back…" I cried and fell to the ground crying until I blacked out.

**Ok this is going a little fast but I need it to…today I had my first day of school and I don't have a lot of time on the computer…so I won't be updating Crazy! Wild! Vampires? but I will be soon I promise! I have about one hour on the computer each day so like it took me about one hour to write this and this is a long chapter…but still…I need to focus…I would be very helpful if ppl kept on my ass about updating because I check my stories everyday on my phone…so review and keep me in check! Thanks it would mean a lot! Thanks to all that have reviewed!**

**Emberlies- yes her wolf does live in the forest but he doesn't stay by her…he is a wild animal but anyway thanks for being my first reviewer on this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to a wet rough tongue licking my face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see Blaze looking at me with a sad face.

"Hey," I croaked and frowned at my voice.

I walked to the water and took a long drink. I looked back at Blaze he just sat there like he was waiting for me to start talking.

"Can…can we look for my bag?" I asked and Blaze nodded his head. I smiled and started to walk around. I couldn't remember the tree I left it at. So Blaze and I walk aimlessly around looking in all of the big trees. It finally came to the night. Blaze looked tired and edgy. He has a pack and they need him during the night.

"Blaze you can leave. I will be fine. If I can't find my bag I will just find another tree to sleep in. Your pack needs you now," I said and Blaze whined but looked out in the forest. I reached out and petted his head. He looked back up at me and then nodded his head and loped off into the forest. I looked up and saw the moon. It is a crescent moon. Then the wind blew and huddled closer in myself. I looked closer at the trees trying to find anything that looked familiar. Then a quick and cold breeze flew past me.

I gasped and turned around but nothing was there. I tried to sense whatever is around me but I couldn't feel a thing. My mind is telling me to run to Hex's house but I didn't want to see him. I tried to hold myself together. Then a dark shadow fell over me. I turned slowly and saw a dark lone figure. The thing stepped closer it is a vampire. I scream and try to run but he grabs me. He makes a move for my neck but a large shadow jumps out and tackles the man to the ground I could hear the snarling Then a snap and nothing. All is quiet in Death's Forest.

I fall to the ground in shock and horror. I could feel my emotions running wild. I wanted to scream. I also wanted to cry but I couldn't make a single sound. I just stared at the area. Then the large shadow came back and made it darker. I looked up and saw a werewolf. It is a dark grey with black ears.

"W-who are you?" I asked but the werewolf looked at me then started to walk away.

"HEY!" I shouted getting over my fear and started to chase the werewolf. The werewolf snorted and kept on walking.

"Wait!" I shouted again and the werewolf stopped and waited. It sat down and looked at me like saying _what do you want. I just saved your life. Can you just leave me alone?_ I rolled my eyes and the wolf started to walk away and I followed it. After about ten minutes we came to the other side of the forest. This side is really really dangerous. I have seen animals go in but never come out. You could hear their cries then nothing. I started to freak out and walk closer to the wolf. I accidently bumped into it and it growled and I rolled my eyes.

We came to a small clearing and there are about thirty other people. They smelled like werewolves. This is a pack. In our neighborhood.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted and every werewolf turned to look at me but they quickly turned back because my escort growled. We walked up to a large tent. It gave me a look and I stood out the tent.

Then out came a really hot guy with black hair dark blue eyes and slight stubble.

"Wow," I gasped and the just looked at me as if he is in shock.

"Yeah I would say the same thing," he said. Then behind him another guy came out and he has short black hair but he has brown eyes, and he has a glare on his face.

"This is the Fae that I brought here," the brown eyed guy said. His voice sounds rough. I glared at him.

"Go, Jamal, I can take care of our guest now," the hot guy said and Jamal's gaze widen in shock. I just smirked.

"She is your guest!" he shouted but the hot guy just glared at him and Jamal walked away.

"Now, little firefly, what is your name?" the hot guy said and I smirked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," I teased. He smiled and I practically melted.

"My name is Ricardo, but call me Ric," he said and I smiled.

"Now, if I don't tell you my name what will you call me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Hmm, I would have to say firefly," he said and leaned back on a post.

"Oh why?" I asked actually curious. He looked down at me because he is like 6' 3".

"Because you bring a fire to me and make me want to fly," he said and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh," I whispered and it is the hot guy's turn to smirk.

"Ok I told you my name now you tell me yours," he said and I looked down.

"Alalia, but you can call me Ali…all my friends do," I said and he nodded.

"Alalia, a pretty name," he said and I blushed again. He motioned for me to head inside his tent. I walked in and gasped. It looked like a freaking palace in just a tiny tent.

"We had the witches hex our tents so we could have a lot more space," he said and I flinched when he said hex. I had hoped he didn't notice but he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and had me sit down on the loveseat. He sat on the other side.

"Well, it first started as a normal night-" I started and told him the whole story without leaving out anything. He sat there the whole time without saying a word. After I finished I felt a tear fall down. He pulled me in a hug. He murmured comforting words. I nodded my head a little.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it just feels good to tell someone," I said and I yawned.

"You must be tired, so you can sleep in my bed," he said and I shook my head.

"No I don't want to intrude. And I don't have any clothes, I left my bag in a tree and I don't know where it is" I started but Ric shook his head.

"Don't worry, I have clothes and I will have one of my people go and search for your bag," he said and I frowned.

"Wait you said your people…are you like the alpha?" I asked. And Ric looked sheepish.

"Well, I am but only of this pack. We hunt the vampires," he said and I took a deep breath.

"Oh ok, I guess I can stay for a few days," I said and Ric showed me his bed. It is huge it has a deep red cover and gold four post bed.

"Oh wow," I gasped. Ric chuckled and walked over to a dresser. He pulled out a long black t-shirt and some grey basketball shorts.

"Here, I will be right in the living room," he said and walked out as he handed me the clothes. I quickly changed and the t-shirt is huge on me and the shorts are so long they almost touched my feet. I walked out and saw Ric talking to a small kid and then the kid shot off.

"Um who was that?" I asked and Ric turned around.

"That was a scout that I sent to get your bag," Ric said and I grinned.

"Cool, I am going to sleep," I said and waved Ric a bye who smiled and nodded. I walked back to the bed and snuggled under the warm covers. I soon feel asleep in a deep sleep.

**Heya! I am super sorry I didn't update in a loooonnnngggg time…but I didn't know what to put next so I just went on what just came in my head so hope you enjoy! I have a Facebook page called DaniStar Fanfiction…I had a diff one but it didn't work. SO join if you want! I will be posting more stuff on that than this haha! Ok NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks peeepppsss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have kept at me to update this! SO much love to you all and please keep reviewing! :)**

I woke up and looked around. I felt a shock go through me as I realized that I wasn't home but then I remembered where I was. I hoped outta the bed and walked into the living room. On the couch Ric was laying down sleeping. I smiled. _Oh wow he is sooooooo hot when he is sleeping_ I thought. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. I didn't want to wake him up so I walked quietly out of the tent. I need to find my clothes. I started to look for the werewolf who looked for my bag. But everyone looks the same. I saw Jamal talking to some his buddies and I walked slowly over.

"Jamal…do you know where my bag is?" I asked and Jamal glared at me. Some of his friends whistled and looked me up and down. I felt a hot blush rising to my face. I am pale so I probably looked like a blonde tomato.

"Shut it guys…she is Ric's," Jamal said and everyone looked at me with wide eyes and one almost go down to ask as me not to tell Ric. I blushed harder and waved him away.

"Your clothes are missing…we smelled the coven's scent around it and they must have taken it," Jamal said and took a drink of his beer. I crinkled my nose.

"Coven?" I asked and Jamal almost spat out his drink.

"A coven is what vampires have like we have a pack," Jamal growled and I took that as my cue to leave. I started to walk back to Ric's tent but I got lost because all the tents look alike. I felt really strong emotions coming from the back. I started to walk that way and I remembered that I was hungry. I walked in front of the tent and walked in without asking. My hunger got the best of me. I heard noises coming from the back and I walked next to the door. I opened it a little and my eyes widened at what I saw. I quickly closed the door and I started to walk backwards. I whimpered and then the door in front of me shot open and there stood a man in all of his glory. I tried to close my eyes and succeeded but the man lifted me up.

"Open your eyes little one," the gruff voice of the man said and I shook my head.

"If you don't open them…then I will make this very painful. I know you are a virgin so I think you would like your first time gently," the man said and my eyes widened. I looked at his face. If I hadn't seen him…doing what he was doing I would of thought he was hot. He has short blonde hair, and dark green eyes with high cheek bones and full lips. I gulped in fear.

"Ahhh…now was that so hard?" he asked and moved me to the bed next to the other woman. She is knocked out cold and has a little blood coming out of her mouth.

"W-w-what happened to her," I stuttered and the man snorted but didn't say anything. He started to touch me and I squirmed. I could feel the lust in the air and I started to feel the tears running down my face.

"Such a pretty face," the man said and started to lick the tears away his hand went down to my head but all of a sudden the man was pinned to the wall by Ric. I gasped.

"Do not touch her again, Reynard. If you do I swear on the lands of my birth I will rip your throat out and have you exiled from the pack," Ric growled low and dangerous. Reynard looked petrified. I couldn't see Ric's face but I bet it is frightening. I started to whimper and Ric turned around letting Reynard slide to the floor. At first Ric's eyes held anger but when he saw my face his gaze softened and he held out a hand. I hesitantly took it and we walked out of the tent. A lot of wolves looked at me but adverted their gaze. Ric lead me back to his tent and sat me down on the couch.

"Ali…I am sorry you had to go through that but what were you doing in there," he asked calmly but I could hear the anger hiding behind his voice.

"I didn't want to wake you so I went to look for the scout who looked for my bag. I found Jamal and asked him. He said that the vamps have it and to go away. I got lost looking for your tent and I accidently walked in on…umm," I trailed off and Ric nodded. His eyes still held anger but he looked much calmer.

"Ali when you walk out of my tent I want you to tell me where you are going even if I am sleeping. Your safety comes first," he said and I looked shocked.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked and Ric didn't say anything but just sat down on the couch.

"I think that you are my other half," he said and I shook my head.

"Other half?" I asked. Ric looked up and sighed.

"I believe that you are my soul mate," he said and my eyes widen and I looked at him.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say," I said simply but Ric turned to me, his eyes were blazing but not in anger but something else.

"Do you not feel the connection or the feeling of every time we touch? How about when you look at me do you feel a heat coming from your heart," he said and held my hand. I wanted to say no but everything he said was true. I did feel the connection, the little shocks every time we touch and the heat.

"Yes," I whispered and Ric pulled me in a hug. I felt completely relaxed, but I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. I shook that thought away and focused on being with Ric. I sighed and rested my head on Ric's shoulder. He pulled me on his lap and we sat there.

**Heeeyyy….yeah I'm a horrible person but I just couldn't think of anything…but now I know where I am going so it is all good! :DDD buttttt chapters may be slow bc of school and we have our PSAT's next week Wednesday and that is going to suckkkk! :(((( but I would like to thank you all again for reviewing! Some of them made me laugh :))))) so be good and review again! Btw I am updating for all the reviews I have gotten by all you people and the PM's from the others! LOVE YOU ALLLL! Peaceee! **


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since I saw Reynard and the other woman. Three long days of which I wasn't able to go out of the tent. I was only able to go out if Ric or Jamal was with me. Jamal rarely took me out and Ric is too busy with pack business to even let me out. I felt like a dog. I could see my reflection in my plate. My blonde hair is now flat and dull. My eyes had no energy in them. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since I walked in on Reynard. My body was reacting in a bad way. Ric tried to tell me to feed off of him but I shook my head and walked away.

"Ali, please eat," Ric said and pushed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you know anything about Fae?" I asked and Ric shook his head.

"All I know is that you need to feed off emotions but human food can sustain you for a few days," Ric said and I rolled my eyes. Ric always growled when I did that but I grinned.

"Human food can sustain us but not for a few days more like twenty hours. And then our bodies will slowly become plant like. I need HUMAN EMOTIONS. I cannot take your emotions Ric. Sometime we Fae can become addicted and then we go on a rampage killing ALL beings that give us food," I said and Ric grumbled.

"Ok…ok…I will take you to the mall but you will stay by my side and I will have six pack members around you if I have to leave," Ric said defeated. I smiled and wrapped my tiny hand around his larger hand and squeezed.

"Thank you," I whisper and I got up and decided to get dressed and look the best I can. I but on Ric's baggy shorts and his small band t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes and brushed my stressed hair. I sighed as I saw my skin a sickly pale color.

"Ready?" I called in the kitchen. Ric was just washing my plate off. He nodded and I walked out of the tent. I waited in the entrance and Ric grabbed my hand and took me to a red 2010 Chevy Malibu.

We got in and Ric drove off to the mall. I could feel all the emotions close and I whined in my seat. Ric gave me a side long glance.

"You going to be ok?" he asked and I slowly nodded. As we parked it took all of my will not to ripe through the belt buckle and run in the mall and suck the nearest human dry of all emotions.

"Can you take me to a bench and just let me breathe for five minutes…or longer," I whispered in pain and Ric nodded. Then my door opened and a large man helped me out. I couldn't feel his emotions and I smiled in thanks. We walked in the mall and I was bombarded with thousands of emotions. I almost fainted but Ric held me up and quickly found a bench. He sat me down and started to talk to the guards in a low voice. I took a deep breath. I grabbed the emotions that would help give me energy. I took excitement, happiness, and surprise. I took as much as I could from different people. I also caught some anger which gave my energy a boost. I started to get full but I wanted more. I gripped the bench and started to take in much more. I felt someone tugging my arms. I shook them off like they were a fly. Then someone picked me up. I quickly opened my eyes and I see Hex holding me in a death grip. Ric is growling and I started to hiss.

"Ali! Oh my gosh! Thank God that you are ok!" Hex said and I started to punch him. He looked at me with confusion.

"What is wrong Ali?" he asked and I hissed. He let me go and I backed away. I felt Ric backing me up. I glared at Hex.

"Get away from me," I hissed and Hex flinched. I never hissed or used my angry voice at Hex. His eyes looked confuse.

"Ali…I was so worried," he said carefully. I hissed as he took a step closer. I could feel the bodyguards growling in warning.

"Ali…what did I do?" he asked again and looked around because we seemed to be causing a scene. I didn't care I just wanted away from him.

"Go away now…or I will hurt you," I said lowly. Hex shook his head and I launched myself at him but Ric held me back.

"LET ME GO! HE WON'T LISTEN TO ME! HE NEVER DOES! HE DOESN'T KNOW!" I shout and everyone got really quiet.

"I don't know what?" Hex asked and I looked away. I turned into Ric's arm. I held on to his shirt.

"Ali? You look sick…let me take you to Sola's mom. She is a healer," Hex said and held out an arm. I shook my head.

"Never! She…she…ugh! NO!" I shouted and started to cry. I reached out and took some feelings of these preppy girls who were so excited for a new movie.

"Get away! She is my best friend! She needs me! She is my friend," Hex said as the guards walked closer to him. I flinched when he said friend. Ric growled and started to lead me away. We came to the Broken Record store. I sat down on the black leather couch. Ric sat down next to me and held me as I cried.

"I am…s-so sorry for y-y-you seeing m-m-me like t-this," I stuttered as sobs racked my body. Ric just held me and rested his chin on my head. I sighed and breathed in his smell. He smells like moist earth and spicy wood. I loved it. I took in a deep breath and tasted some of Ric's emotions. I tasted anxiety, worry, and this new emotion. I couldn't put my finger on it but it tastes like black licorice and dark chocolate.

"I am sorry for that elf caused you so much grief…we should get back…I can smell vamps," Ric said suddenly and ran out of the room. I sighed and then the big body guard walked up to me and motioned me to follow him. I quietly walked after Ric. I was getting kinda tired of walking. I wanted to fly so bad that my back ached.

"Hey…ummm…" I started but I had no idea what the big guy's name was.

"Orrin," he said and I smiled.

"Weird name but I shouldn't be talking about that…but I was going to ask if I could fly back to the tents…because I have such a bad back ache. I could just follow the car and it would be all ok," I said and Orrin chuckled. He slowly nodded his head.

"Ok but you will have to wait till we get to the forest," Orrin said and I groaned but agreed. We got in a big black Hummer and drove away. I sighed and relaxed. I could feel my energy returning and I smiled. This is what I had needed. Some _slightly_ relaxing time to reenergize then we came to the forest. I smiled at Orrin and he gave me thumbs up and I opened the door. I jumped out and unfurled my wings. My shoulders cracked and I whooped. I started to use my sore muscles and relished in all the unused energy I had stored in my wings came into play. I flew above the Hummer and dodged all the branches in the way. I started to get tired so I knocked on sun roof and Orrin opened it up. I dropped down and landed in a werewolf's lap. I started to laugh hysterically.

"Now that was fun!" I said and the werewolf I was sitting on looked pale.

"Am I that heavy?" I asked sadly and the werewolf shook his head quickly.

"No you just kinda have your foot grounding into my balls," he said and I quickly stood up which wasn't the best idea but I quickly jumped in the little space in the back.

"OMG! I am sooooooo sorry!" I said and the guy just smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine…I should have seen that one coming," he said and grinned. I laughed and then I heard some faint music.

"OHHHHH! Turn it up!" I shouted and soon the music is pounding in the car. It is Shots by LMFAO featuring Lil John.

I started to dance sitting down and all the body guards started to laugh I giggled and started to sing.

"Shots! SHOTS SHOTS!" I shouted and everyone joined in.

We were singing the last words as we came to the camp ground. Some werewolf's were looking at the car as it still let out loud music. I grinned and hopped out of the car. I started to whoop feeling refreshed and happy. I turned to Orrin and started to do some weird hand thing that I used to do when I was a freshman.

"Happy llama, sad llama, awkward llama, super llama, drama llama, mama lama, dead llama," I said and Orrin burst out laughing. I smiled and everyone grinned in my direction. I smiled and started to dance around. Then little wolves came and started to dance around me.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed and picked one of the kids up and spun him around. I fell to the ground and the kids started to tickle me. I laughed and tried to stop them. I could barely breathe but it was so much fun.

"P-p-pleas-s-s-se s-s-s-st-t-top-p-p-p," I said stuttering and the little hands removed themselves. I sighed and smiled at them. All memories of the mall left my mind.

"Miss, do you want to go to the meadow and play with us?" a little girl asked and I smiled and nodded.

"YES! Sounds fun! But I first have to change," I said and looked for Orrin.

I saw him talking to this woman with long red hair.

"Hi Orrin," I said and smiled at the woman. She smiled timidly at me.

"Hello, Ali, this is Mariah, my wife," Orrin said and I held out my hand to Mariah.

"Please to meet you," I said and Mariah shook my hand.

"As you," she whispered with a Spanish accent. Orrin smiled and hugged his wife.

"So what brings you over here?" Orrin asked and I shook my head.

"OH I need to go to Ric's tent to change. I am going with the kids to the meadow," I said and Orrin frowned but nodded his head.

"Ok follow me," he said and kissed Mariah's head good bye. I smiled up at Orrin.

"She is pretty," I said and Orrin sighed in happiness.

"She is wonderful," he said and walked past a lot of people. I grinned at all of them and then I saw Reynard in the shadows talking to some other woman. She looked no older than me. Reynard ran his hand up and down her arm. I saw her shiver. I started to walk to them but Orrin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away.

"What was that for? He was going to…something," I said and Orrin looked amused.

"Just wait for it," he said and I waited. Then about ten seconds later I heard a loud crash and I looked behind me and Reynard is on his back in a pile of crates while a woman with long blonde hair stood over him with a furious face. The other girl was nowhere in sight.

"Who is that?" I asked and Orrin grinned.

"Rey's wife Phyla," he said and started to laugh. I felt myself giggling. We stopped in front of what must be Ric's tent.

"I really need a map," I mumbled and Orrin laughed. I smiled and walked in. I walked to Ric's room and looked for some clothes I could wear. I opened his closet and gasped. There are new clothes for me. I grinned it looked like Ric bought the whole store of Delilah's. I grabbed a long white dress that looked like a big white t-shirt. Its neckline is knitted in a swirl pattern. I sighed as the soft material fitted my body perfectly. I took some brown boots and some socks. I looked for some new underwear and found them in the drawer of a cabinet. I loved the feeling of being clean and safe. I spun around and smiled. I skipped out of the tent and ran into Jamal.

"Oh…hey…can you tell Ric that I am going to the meadow with the little kids. I think Orrin and some other guys are going with so no need to worry," I said and ran off down the rows of the tents leaving Jamal looking stunned. I found the little kids and we ran off into the forest. The led me to the east and we came across a large meadow filled with flowers and trees here and there. I grinned and ran out. Orrin and some other guards stood at the edge watching us. I ushered the kids to a large tree. I climbed up it and jumped off the branches and let out my wings. I flew around the kids and even gave them rides.

I was having a great time. Even some of the guards played with the kids. I felt a little chill run down my back. Then a little girl screamed as a large vampire came running at her. The guards tried to get up but all were held down by five vampires each. I gasped and pulled the children to me. I felt them all trembling. The little girl who screamed is being carried by a vampire he set her down gently and she ran straight to me. She started to cry and the little kids started to crowd around her. Some of the guards were beginning to change but the vampires pulled out these needles and injected the guards with a clear liquid.

"What are you doing," I asked in a surprisingly calm voice. A vampire with blonde hair turned to look at me.

"I am looking for Jamal. He killed my brother when my brother was just looking for a lost watch of a member of our clan," the blonde vamp said and I shuddered remembering the night that Jamal saved my life.

"Your brother was going to kill me if Jamal hadn't saved me," I said and the blonde vampire raised an eyebrow.

"What did my brother do," He asked and I tried to remember what happened.

"He grabbed me and made a move for my neck," I said and the blonde vampire snorted.

"My brother has never been able to drink blood from any type of supernatural; if he did he would have died. I remember what happened because my brother and I share thoughts. He saw you and you saw him. You were backing up and almost tripped. He grabbed you and you pushed him and pushed yourself to him causing his face to be next to your neck," the blonde vampire said and I shook my head in frustration.

"No, I know that I…" I started but trailed off as the vampire was beginning to make sense.

"Now do you see, that wolf was stalking you and my brother. The wolves you are staying with are rogue wolves. They have no sense for rules and we have been living here since 1675 and they are just using use as an excuse to create or mate with humans to make more wolves for their pack. They are violent. I am sure you have seen some of these qualities. They believe that all vampires are evil and are trying to destroy us," the blonde vampire said and I began to see what he was saying was true. I mean what would he gain by telling me lies. I am just a Fae nothing special.

"Ali don't listen to him! Think of Ric you soul mate!" Orrin shouted but one of the vampires shot him with the needle.

"What is in the needle," I asked with worry. I know they might be rogues but I still cared for them.

"Just silver and water mixed. It won't kill them but it will keep them from changing and their strength will be in check," the blonde vampire said.

"I think that you are right but what are you going to do," I asked and the kids started to move away from me but a vampire stood in their path.

"We are going to take the children and give them to a wolf pack that follows the rules and they will be cared for," the blonde vampire said and I narrowed my eyes.

"How can I trust you," I said and the vampire looked amused.

"You can come with us and see that we do as we say," the vampire said and I frowned.

I didn't want to leave the children alone with the vampires but what if I trusted them and they hurt the children. I made my decision.

"I will come with you and make sure that you give the children to good homes," I said and the vampire nodded. Then these other vampires picked up two kids each and ran away.

"May I help you," a very large vampire said and I nodded. He picked me up and walked to the wolves.

"Orrin please tell Ric that I am safe," I said and Orrin glared at me.

"You spiteful bitch! You have no idea what you have started! Ric has people all around! If they see you they will kill you!" Orrin shouted his face twisted in anger. I gasped and I heard the large vampire hiss.

"Shoot them again, I don't want any of them following us," the blonde vampire said and ran off. I closed my eyes and the large vampire shot off. I felt silent tears running down my face. I have no idea what is going on. I feel so lost. I just hope that I made the right decision. I looked up and saw that the sun was setting. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I may have just signed my will to death," I said and the large vampire looked at me with a worried face but I have fallen asleep.

**Hiya ppl! I have a bad case of hiccups as I am writing this and I am going to flip out! They are making my hands slip and spaz out! I keep on spelling things wrong. So if there are some mistakes sorry bout that! OH it's a little late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHA! I love Halloween! If you review please tell me if you trick or treated and what you went as! I went as a pixie XD! Lmfao! Ok I am giving a special thanks to SHOWNI13! They have been sending me PM's about updating and that made me want to write more!**

**A little FYI I haven't been able to write because I was grounded…I was being a bad girl…haha! But I got it back and hope to write more as I speak! I am super excited to see how many reviews I get for this chapter. I have to say if you are confused just send me a PM and I will try to help you out! :D Thank you all for the reviews! And sorry if you wanted Ric and Ali to stay together but I had to have something heat things up…and I think that what happened is a big shocker. Because when I wrote it I was shocked at myself! Haha! But enough with my rant! REVIEW! (if you want to :D haha)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a large soft bed. I heard cries all around. I rushed to my feet and tripped over a large plush carpet._ Great, smooth_ I thought. I scrambled back up and ran to the large door. I started to bang on it hoping that someone would open the door. I heard a sharp scream. I started to yell.

"OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE DON'T HURT THE CHILDREN! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN OPEN OPEN! Please…" I called trailing off at the end. I slide down on the floor and rested my on my knees. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Then the door across the room opened and the big burly vampire who carried me to this place looked at me with a small smile.

"You know you were banging on your closet door," he said and I looked up with a shock face and then I went fifty shades of red.

"Oh, well…ahem…thank you for opening the door," I said and then my attention went back to the cries "what about the crying and screaming I heard?"

"Oh…the crying is coming from the little pups…and the screaming is coming from Master Morelock's latest ex-girlfriend. She found out that you are in the room for highly important guest, the room she used, and she flipped out," he said and winced when a loud crash echoed through the place. He muttered something about being the third one this month.

"Oh…can you take me to the children, I want to see for myself that they are taken good care of," I said and walked up to him as if I didn't make a complete fool of myself just a few seconds ago.

"I am not sure if Master Morelock will allow that," he said and I frowned.

"Pleeeeeaaaassseeee?" I asked whining but I saw his face soften and he slowly nodded.

"Ok…but only for a few minutes, I am not sure when Master Morelock is going to come and check up on you," he said.

"Ok thank you…um…" "Toby," he said and I grinned.

"Thank you Toby!" I exclaimed and skipped out of the room with Toby right behind me. He grumbled something about a hyper little thing and I turned around and grinned. Toby shook his head.

"Ok turn left at the second hallway, and then open the door to the farthest right," Toby said and I practically ran down the hall. I skidded at the turn and held onto the corner. I started to run again and I came to the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Toby, the door is locked!" I said hysterically. Toby shook his head and pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. I found myself looking at about forty or more beds with children on each one. I felt a tear run down my face. _All these children are the offspring of rouge wolves,_ I thought. Then a little kid from Ric's pack came up and was crying.

"P-p-peas take m-me hom-m-me. I w-w-want my momma," she said and grabbed onto my leg. I saw the other little kids walking up and some older ones were glaring at me.

"I am going to close the door. The kids don't trust us yet. Though some have been here for awhile and have tried to calm them down. I will be right out the door if you need me," Toby said and closed the door.

I didn't even get to say anything because then one of the older kids started to hiss and growl at me. I stared back at him.

"You! You evil Fae! You planed this with _them_ you took us from our homes to be _here_. We are now going to be their slaves. The girls are going to be sold as blood whores!" the kid's body shook with anger. He glared at the floor and I saw his shoulders shaking.

"I _hate _you and _them_. I want to go back h-home," he said and that is when I found out he was crying. I walked past all the little kids that had no idea what was going on. I walked up to him and crouched down.

"I had no idea what was going on. I felt that if I didn't go with you the vampires might of hurt you. That is the only reason I came. Would you rather me stay with the pack than be here to comfort you and the others?" I said and the kid looked up with blazing brown eyes over flowing with tears. He lifted his hand as if to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited. Then I felt the kid grab onto my shoulders and started to sob on my shoulder. I felt shock course through my body. I wrapped my arms around him. I scooted over to an empty bed and sat down with him holding me and crying. Then the other kids started to come over and kinda made an oval around me. Some rested their heads on my back and shoulders and others just sat by my feet.

"Sing us a song like our moms used to," a little voice piped up. I grimaced but the kids didn't notice.

"Please."

"Yes a song!"

"O-ok," I said and I thought hard about it. I started to hum a soothing rhythm.

"_Spin spin and spin around_

_Spin like the children you are_

_Smile smile and smile big_

_Smile without worries_

_Play play and play forever_

_Play with the ones you love_

_Love love and love now_

_Love with all your heart_

_Keep keep and keep moving_

_Keep your family close_

_Rest rest and rest now_

_Rest with peace_

_Breathe breathe and breathe air_

_Breathe like you play_

_Play like you smile_

_Smile like you spin_

_Spin like you love_

_Love like you rest_

_Rest rest and rest now_

_Rest with peace in your breath_

_Rest with love in your heart_

_Rest with energy when you play_

_Rest with a smile on your face_

_Smile when you wake up_

_Every day you meet the sun with a smile_

_Is a day you live life to the fullest." _I sang in a soft voice. The children were crying softly. They missed their family dearly. Some were smiling with happiness. The little boy who held on to me was crying again but with tears of happiness.

"Thank you," he whispered and stood up. Everyone stood up and walked to a bed. I felt a single tear fall roll down my cheek. I whipped it away and walked to the door. Everyone smiled and waved. I saw a little girl start to stumble after me but an older girl picked her up and waved bye. I smiled a little and waved back. I knocked on the door and Toby opened.

I walked out and Toby followed me silently. I was absolutely sure he heard every word. I just wanted to go back to the room and sleep. Toby opened the door and I walked in to see five women crowding around the bed. When I came in three smiled but the other two scowled.

"Hello, I am Irena, this is Kylee, Ashlee, Georgia, and Halie," said an older looking woman said. She has brown hair pulled up in a bun with dark brown eyes. The girl to her left waved when she said Kylee. She is most likely the youngest. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl to Kylee's left smiled when Irena said Ashlee. Ashlee has choppy red hair and green eyes. The girl to Ashlee's left glared at me when Irena said Georgia. Georgia has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The last girl stared at me with such hatred I felt the need to step back. I was guessing she was Halie. She has medium dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"We are here to help you get dress for Master Morelock's dinner. He is having guests over and wished for your presence at the dinner," Irena said. Kylee smiled earnestly. Ashlee was looking at Georgia with an angry look.

"Uh…I had no idea that I was supposed to be at the dinner," I said and Irena laughed.

"Oh I know dear, Master always sets things up last minute. Now hurry and get in the shower. We can't have you going down with dirt all over your face," Irena said and I started to say something but Irena and Ashlee grabbed both my arms and dragged me to the bathroom. I stood for a second looking at all the swirls of the black and white tiled bathroom. Irena started my shower and pushed me in. I yelped as the too hot water hit my sore body.

"Turn the black knob to the right to cool the water," Ashlee must of said because it was slightly muffled because of the shower. I quickly turned the knob and the water automatically cooled. I sighed and then a little door big enough for my head opened.

"Miss will you please lay your head down so we can wash your hair," Ashlee asked and I looked shocked but then I put my head in and I felt the slight warmth of a heated bowl. Ashlee started to rinse my hair and wash it with this melon and lime smelling shampoo and conditioner. They then started to use a comb to comb out all the tangles and some were pretty hard to get out.

"Owe!" I said and Ashlee whispered a sorry. I kept my mouth shut and dealt with the pain. After they were sure my hair was silky smooth they let me wash my body and face. I felt so nice once I was clean and fresh. Irena gave me a towel and they led me to a chair to sit on while they fixed up my hair. Georgia and Halie started to pull and fix my hair up into an updo. Not so nicely I might add. I was grinding my teeth as Georgia viciously burned my scalp with a hair dryer. While Halie is pinning my hair into place with a thousand bobby pins, I could feel the little streams of blood running down my hair. It took all my strength not to hiss and whimper like a baby. I decided to enjoy the tasty emotions they are giving me. Georgia is filled with jealously and Halie doesn't like me but she doesn't hate me. I took most of all their emotions and let them be emotionless zombies while they fixed my hair; much more nicely this time.

"Thank you, I shall remember your kindness," I said sarcastically and left the bathroom. I found Irena and Kylee helping Ashlee with a dress.

"Oh dear, you look beautiful," Irena said and I blushed.

"Yes, I do agree, the towel look works for her," Ashlee said and Kylee snickered. Irena rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Ok now all we need to do is get the right dress for you. You have three choices; first choice a short black corset dress with a fluffy bottom, with tall black strappy heels and black onyx jewelry; second choice, a long fitted silver halter top dress with a slit to the hip with silver flats and diamond jewelry and lastly third choice, pale pink mermaid dress tube top with light pink heels and opal jewelry. Which one will you choose?" Irena asked and I just about fainted.

"What is it with the choices? I would just really like to wear a dress that doesn't bring that much attention to me," I said and Ashlee smiled at me.

"Ah-ah-ahh, Master has many guests arriving and he wants you to look your best, so choose or we choose for you," Irena said and I could see the dress choice in her eyes. I began to panic and I quickly choose a number.

"Pick a number…twenty-one, fifty, and seventy-nine," I said and I put a number with each dress in my mind.

"Seventy-nine," Kylee said and giggled.

"Ok the silver dress then," I said and Irena frowned but pulled the dress and shoes out of a large closet. I sighed but then Ashlee held up a very large necklace that is layered with diamonds.

"Oh shit," I whispered and made a break to leave but Kylee tackled me.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way," Irena said and I groaned.

"Easy way," I mumbled and I helped Kylee up. Irena gave me the dress and pushed me behind a large wall thingy.** (AN: I have no idea what those wall screen things you dress behind are…so I wrote this…I sound soooo lame but I think it works XD)**

I tried to zip up the dress but I couldn't zip it all the way.

"Umm…help?" I called out and Ashlee came in and zipped it up and I had to suck in my stomach and hold my boobs. I felt Ashlee hook the dress together so that it doesn't unzip. Though I don't think that will happen. I feel like a stick. The slit on the right side went all the way up to my upper thigh. I felt exposed and I wanted to staple the silt together but Irena just shook her head and gave me a look. Kylee started to put little sparkly stones in my hair and Ashlee put on the necklace. Let me tell yah…it weighs a ton! I felt my neck muscles strain to keep up.

"Wow…you look like an angel…now all we need is some make up!" Irena said and Kylee squealed and Ashlee started to walk to me. I went willingly with them this time. I closed my eyes and they started to do their magic. I felt soft feather brushes on my cheeks. Thick gel covering my lips and thick cold liquid on my eye lids that reached out. I could feel the mascara brush making my eyelashes longer and thicker.

"Ok open your eyes, and smile," Irena said and I did as I was told. In the mirror before me sat a woman. Not the girl I was. A young woman with pale blonde hair piled on her head, my green eyes look like dark jade, and there is a smoky eye shadow on my eyelids and silver glitter making wings at my eye edges. The eyeliner is a dark purple that looks black that makes my eyes pop. My lips are covered in a deep red color…like the color of blood. My eyelashes almost touch my eyebrows. I gasp and I feel tears threatening to spill over.

"Don't you even think about crying and ruining our beautiful work," Ashlee said and I smiled. Irena was crying and Kylee was just smiling.

"Do come back and tell us all about the party!" Kylee said as someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it. There stood Toby. He is dressed in a black tux with a dark blue tie.

"You look magnificent," he said and I blushed.

"You look handsome," I said and Toby grinned.

"Thank you Irena, Ashlee, Georgia, Halie, and Kylee you made her look like an angel," Toby said and everyone said small thanks.

"Now Toby…if you don't bring her back in once piece I will certainly ground you until next week…understand mister," Irena said and Toby nodded quickly. I giggled and Toby led me away. I could see Kylee waving until we turned a corner.

"You do truly look wonderful," Toby said and I smiled.

"Thank you…I have a question," I said and Toby looked worried.

"Ok," he said and I took a deep breath.

"Why can Irena talk to you like that, she is human and you are vampire," I said with a deep blush. Toby let out a gust of held in air.

"Whew! Haha, well Irena is human but she is immortal. How can I put this? Ah! She is half vampire and half human. She ages one year every ten years," he said with a small red blush creeping up his neck.

"Ok…but that still doesn't explain my question," I said and Toby smiled again.

"Ok…Irena is my mother and our master's grandmother. Irena married my father who is a vampire and had me. Then they had my little sister. She died giving birth to our master. Our master grew stronger than his grandfather and took the throne. Or my father more likely gave it to him. But Master likes to say he took it. No one knows about this so keep your mouth shut and don't think of it during the dinner," Toby said and I nodded. We came to two large doors.

"Ready?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"As I will ever be," I said and then the doors opened.

**DUN DUNN DUNNNN! Haha leaving you guys with a cliffy! SO SORRY BOUT NOT UPDATING! I got super busy with my classes…and yea…but we had TWO SNOW DAYS! And I took those two whole days to write this! It is about 3,000 words. YAY! OMG I JUST REALIZED HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN! ALMOST TWO MONTHS! O_O I AM SUPER AGAIN SORRY! But I hope you all like this chapterrr! **

**st. madness- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAYY! Haha! I am WAYYY LATE! But hope you had a awesome birthday on HALLOWEEN! **

**I want to give a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Virtual Cookies for ALL! ^_^ but I have a BIG problemo! I need a guy name for the Master dude! I can't keep on calling him Master…I have a few names but I DON'T KNOW! HELP MEE! REVIEW WHAT YOU THINKKKK AND ANY NEW COOL AWESOME VAMPIRE NAMES! THEY WILL BE MUCH APPREACIATED! **

**Namess- Arric, Marcus, Devon, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Torric, Ruldra, Bert…**

**I am leaning to Gabriel…but I don't know! HELP! Oh and btw…I don't know why I put Bert, I am running out of brain power as you can see! Hahaha! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(The first person who has an account to review will get an awesome surprise! I will send them a message…but a hint NEW PERSON IS COMING SOON!) **

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**With muchhhhh loveeeee**

**~DaniStar~**

** Don't forget the little green or blue button! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

I gasped at the large ballroom/dining room. There are large white marble columns with gold engravings. In the middle of the ballroom sat a long table filled with food from all over the world. I wanted to run to the food a stuff my face but I couldn't. I wanted to feed off emotions more but hopefully there will be human servers that I can feed off of. Toby led me to the end of the table and had me sit down a seat from the head of the table. Toby took the seat next to the head of the table.

"So when will the rest of the guest be arriving," I asked as I looked around.

"Well, I believe that Master Morelock is leading them this way now as we speak," Toby said and looked hesitantly around.

"Hmm, what is Master Morelock's name?" I asked and Toby chuckled.

"You should ask him yourself," Toby said and I grinned.

"Hmm…I wonder what he looks like…is it that one blonde haired guy that was in the raid thingy?" I asked Toby and he shook his head.

"Oh," I said and then I could hear faint footsteps coming to the ballroom.

Then the doors burst open and a large group of vampires walked in. Well mostly women vampires walked in right then crowding a single male vampire. Then the rest of the male vampires slowly followed.

"Ahhh…now ladies please take your seats. We will begin the dinner soon," a smooth deep voice said and I felt a shiver go down my back. I saw Toby trying to hide a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at all the vampires sitting down. There were more brunettes and red heads than blondes. I saw one blonde hair woman but she was completely attached to a man. The men had a variety of looks. But there was a man that looked like he would rather be outside than inside. He has wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes with tan skin but was still pale.

"Tristan!" boomed Toby the man who I was currently observing walked over. As he came closer I could see he was well built but not a buff as Toby.

"Hey, Toby," Tristan said. He has a low smooth voice. I smiled and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hello, I am Ali," I said and Tristan bowed. I blushed and Toby chuckled.

"Oh Tristy! It has been too long little brother," Toby said and I looked confused.

"Oh Tristan is my little brother and Master Morelock is my nephew but Tristan's cousin. Don't ask how because it is a long story and I would just bore you," Toby said and I gave Toby a look. He sighed and then turned his attention back to Tristan.

"Well brother, it seems like Ric is on the move again with a new town," Toby said with a sidelong glance at me.

"Yes, well we had Lance go out and try to finally stop him. He cannot control those poor werewolves forever," Tristan said. I crinkled my face.

"What do you mean control," I asked and Tristan looked at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, Ricardo's mother was a witch, but not a full witch; she was half witch and half werewolf. He has some magic of hers because he killed her. No one knows why he did it but he began to use mind control over some humans then turned them. They became his followers and they started to turn other humans. His power spread so he would always have control over everyone. He would seduce women to bear his children but some people say that before his mother died she curse him saying he will never have a child unless a girl will truly find out what he is and still accept him. We keep on interfering with his plans because Master Morelock has control over this state. It is his job to protect all the people here. Ricardo has been a pain in the ass ever since my grandfather stepped down," Tristan said. I nodded my head.

"Ok…so Ricardo was going to tell me what he was and see if I accepted him," I said and Tristan nodded.

"He probably wanted to get the most gullible person in the town and he chose you," Toby said and I snorted.

"Ok I may act like an idiot but I am not gullible! If he told me the truth…well…I don't know if I would accept him because he was so nice…ahh! I am so confused," I said and Toby chuckled.

"See," he said and shot him a glare. Tristan took the seat next to me.

"Is it ok if I sit here…because Lola is probably trying to find me," Tristan said.

"Your wife?" I asked and Toby almost spat out his drink from laughing.

"OH NO! She is more like my stalker," Tristan said and I giggled. I saw a girl with bright red hair walking over with a glint in her eye.

"Is that her?" I asked innocently. Tristan turned his head and paled.

"Oh shit! Damn…please ask me a question so I can say I am in a conversation and she will leave," Tristan said giving me a super sad face. I giggled and nodded.

"Ok tell me about you being Toby's brother but Master Morelock's cousin," I said and Toby sighed with resentment but playfully. Tristan smiled and mouthed thank you.

"Tristy I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" said Lola and she leaned a little down and you could see her boobs almost falling out.

"Oh Lola, well I am here sitting next to Ali and having a conversation with her. Maybe Elizabeth would like to talk to you," Tristan said politely dismissing Lola. She gave me a glare but walked away like Tristan said.

"Ok, well let me just say in the beginning my mother, Irena, loved my grandfather; Vern; very much. But she was having an affair with my sister's; Master Morelock's mother; brother-in-law; my father Japier. Well my grandfather found out and was furious but he couldn't come to punish either of them. He just stepped down from the seat and I was about thirteen. Now I am twenty and Master Morelock is twenty-six. So technically we are cousins but I am also his uncle. Very confusing I know. My cousin doesn't hate me he just really doesn't like my mother. Toby as you can tell doesn't care. He loves everyone in our family as you can see," Tristan said and I nodded.

"Wow that was very interesting. I love history that has all these dark and mysterious plots," I said and Tristan chuckled.

"Well I should take you to the library soon. It has our whole family's history it goes all the way back to the first vampire," Tristan said and I nodded. Then someone started to clink their glass.

"May I have everyone's attention; I would like to say thank you for all of you coming here tonight. We had a successful raid a day ago and we will be giving the pups new homes," said the smooth deep voice. I looked up and I saw a very attractive man. He has bronze hair and blue eyes. He is super yummy as my friends would say. I felt saddened for a second but then **human** servers came in and I took a deep breath. I could feel lust, resentment, sadness, and hunger. But not the food hunger. I snapped my head up and looked across from me. There stood a female server looking at Tristan with a longing. I felt a slight jealously rising in my stomach. I then sat straight up shocked. _Why am I feeling this way…I just met him,_ I thought. Then a plate was placed in front of me. It was filled with some type of soup. It looked non edible. I grimaced as I saw everyone eating the yogurt looking stuff. I hesitantly took a slight sip and almost puked. It tasted like…piss. I started to fake eating. I could see everyone looking up at me in quick glances. I pushed the plate away and Tristan grinned. Toby just shook his head.

"Is something wrong," Master Morelock asked and I looked him straight in the eye.

"This stuff tastes like piss," I said and everyone froze. Toby looked worried and Tristan gripped his spoon a little tight. Master Morelock looked at me then began to laugh.

"Yes yes you are right…well now that someone at least had the guts to speak up we can begin with the real feast," Master Morelock said. I could see everyone visibly relaxing. Toby let out a gush of air and wiped his mouth. Tristan placed his spoon down in the plate and I could see his hand print when he gripped the spoon a little too tight.

"You are a brave little Fae, creature…what are you I smell two different types of blood rushing through your veins," asked the blonde haired woman. I smiled at her.

"Well I am part pixie and elf," I said and everyone got quite.

"Did you know that you are a rare type of hybrid," she said and I looked at her questionly.

"What do you mean," I asked and she looked at her husband and he nodded.

"Well, you can fly but you can talk to animals like the elves, and you are very very in touch with nature. Not many pixies and elves mate. Your parents must have been in love," she said and I smiled sadly.

"Yes, well I don't know now, they left about five years ago," I said and she gasped.

"Oh, I don't know what to say, but I feel for your lose," she said and I nodded.

"Well I do have a brother but he doesn't have wings…just me," I said and she looked at her husband again.

"This is my husband Dr. Ethan Lucas Redin, my name is Isabel Ginger Redin. My husband is a doctor that specializes in hybrids. He has studied many types of hybrids but never a Pixlf. If it is ok with you and Master Morelock can Ethan study you," Isabel said blushing a soft shade of pink. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would be interesting," Master Morelock said and I repressed the feeling to roll my eyes.

"Great, I will begin the studying tomorrow," Dr. Ethan said and Master Morelock nodded.

Then the humans walked in with plates filled with great smelling food. I took in some emotions just to keep myself happy. A server placed a silver platter in front of me. The platter is filled with steak, mashed potatoes, salad, fruits, and vegetables. I cut the steak and I could see the blood running out. I grimaced and I started to eat my salad and fruits. I ate a little mashed potatoes and vegetables but not a lot. I could see bread in the center of the table and was about to ask for a roll but Tristan handed me a roll without asking. I blinked and Tristan smiled.

"Mind reader," I mumbled and Tristan nodded. I felt a blush rising up my face and Tristan laughed and some people looked over at us. Toby just chuckled and returned to eating. Master Morelock looked longer at us and he had a frown on his face. Then the humans came back out with desert. They placed a plate next to eat seat. I looked down and it looked like strawberry ice cream with cherry syrup. I was about to eat it when I saw Tristan gazing at the ice cream with hunger. I took a spoonful and the ice cream tasted funny but I thought nothing of it.

"Wow you must like strawberries a lot," I said and he looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean," he asked and I felt a cold shiver go down my back.

"This **is** strawberry ice cream, right?" I asked with a little pitch in my voice. Tristan was fighting back a smile and shook his head. I looked back at the ice cream and I almost puked.

"Is this **blood** ice cream?" I asked and Tristan nodded but his eyes held worry. I gagged but no one either noticed or were just looking away to save me from embarrassment. I felt grateful but then anger. I wanted to throw my ice cream at Master Morelock. I could see the whole thing play in my head. Tristan held back another laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Now that everyone is done. We can start the dance," Master Morelock said and walked over to a girl with short brown hair and pulled her to the dance floor. Toby stood up and took my hand. I smiled and looked back at Tristan. He sat there looking at me. I smiled a little and he smiled back. Then Lola came over and took him to the dance floor. I saw his face he looked like he would rather be in a pool full of sharks than dance with Lola. Toby started to waltz and I tried my best not to mess up. I saw everyone dancing. Including Isabel and Dr. Ethan; Isabel smiled as they passed us. I smiled in return. Then people started to switch partners. I was passed to a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was nice and we talked about the party. Then I was passed to a man with long blonde hair and he wasn't as nice but he was a very good dancer. Then I was passed to Master Morelock.

"Well, hello there," he said and we began to dance.

"Hello," I said and then it grew quiet.

"May I ask a question," I asked and Master Morelock nodded.

"What is your name," I asked and he froze but still continued to dance. I could feel the tension in his arms. I frowned because why should someone get so angry about their name.

"If I tell you will you do something for me," he asked and I frowned but slowly nodded. I had to say yes because I felt weird calling someone Master. I mean Master Morelock is a very nice name but just saying that just sounded kinky.

"My name is Gabriel Torric Morelock," he said and I whispered his name.

"Gabriel Torric Morelock…hmmm…nice name," I whispered and Gabriel chuckled.

"Thank you," he said and it fell silent again.

"What is it that you want me to do for you," I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I want you to stay away from…from the basement," he said and I had a feeling he was going to say someone's name. I sighed and then I was passed again. This time I came to rest in Tristan's arms.

"Hello Ali, are you enjoying yourself," Tristan asked and I smiled. I felt his warm hands resting on my back. Everyone slowed to a swaying dance. Not moving just standing there swaying side to side.

"Yes, I am. How was your dance with Lola," I asked with a little giggle. Tristan smiled and shook his head.

"Ugh…she is trying to force me to marry her. It is dreadful. But on the bright side, Master Morelock is letting me choose my wife," Tristan said and I giggled.

"Well have you chosen yet?" I asked and Tristan looked down at me.

"No I am still waiting for the right person," he said and then we fell into a awkward silence. We just swayed back and forth. I laid my head on his chest. I was beginning to get tired.

"What time is it," I asked and yawned. Tristan looked over by the hall entrance.

"It is a quarter till one," he said and I could feel myself drifting off into sleepy land.

"Wow I have never been this tired in my life," I said and then Tristan walked off the dance floor and sat me on a little seat. He sat next to me and started to rub my back.

I yawned and my eyelids became heavy.

"Would you like me to take you to your room," Tristan asked. I nodded and he helped me up. I walked with help from Tristan to the hallway. I then collapsed and Tristan tried to help me up but I couldn't get up.

"Can I hold you and run to your room?" Tristan asked and I nodded my head. I didn't open my eyes because I was so tired. I could feel the wind rushing by. It was a very fast run because then we stopped. Tristan opened the door. I didn't hear Irena or the others inside.

"Where is everyone," Tristan asked himself. I groaned or mumbled.

"Ali, wake up just a little," he said and I opened on eye.

"Where is everyone," he asked again but to me.

"I don't knowww," I said whining a little. Tristan sighed and sat me on the bed. I moaned and laid back down. I saw Tristan freeze but then continued looking around.

"There is no one here," he said and I moaned again. His eyes flashed a dark color.

"Will you help me get undressed," I grumbled and Tristan just stared at me incredulously.

"Tristan," I asked and he shook his head.

"Uh, yeah…where are your pajamas?" he asked and I pointed to the closet. He opened the doors and walked in. I tried to reach down and pull off my shoes. I finally managed both of the shoes but I am to tired to take off the rest of my clothes. Tristan came back with a tank top and shorts.

"I couldn't find any pajamas so I brought this out…they look comfortable…why are you that way," he asked and I groaned.

"Shoes…" I said and he shook his head.

"Ok…can you manage to get your clothes on while I stand over there," he asked and I nodded because I didn't want him to feel embarrassed. He put the clothes down and walked to the wall thingy. I slowly sat up and tried to find the zipper. I gave up and took the shorts. I pulled up my dress and pulled up the shorts.

"Tristan, can you help me?" I asked and Tristan walked over.

"Yes?" he asked and I looked down.

"I can't find the zipper to the dress," I said and Tristan held me up and ran his hand up and down my back. Then he found the secret zipper. He started to pull it down but then stopped. I looked at him. He was staring at my bare skin. I finally noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh…I can put my shirt on then I can take off the dress," I whispered faintly.

"What about your other…," he said slightly flustered.

"I have the shorts on," I whispered. He sighed and helped me in the shirt. He then reached up and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way. He lifted the halter over my head and helped me out of the dress. He sighed and laid the dress nicely on a chair. I crawled over to the covers and had trouble finding the covers through all the pillows. _This is what I get for loving pillows,_ I thought and a hand stopped me.

"Let me help," Tristan said and pulled the covers from under the bed.

"Oh," I said and snuggled under the covers and surrounded myself by pillows.

"Good night," Tristan said and I grumbled.

"Night," I whispered and then the door closed. I then I slipped off into the darkness.

**HEYY! IMMM BACCKKKKKK! Hahaha! Its winter breakkk here! YAY! So I will be updating about every other day! But I'm not surre. But be on the look out! Just for all you CWV readers (Crazy! Wild! Vampires?) I am really having a very hard time writing! I am in a veryyyy deep writers block! I am soo sorry for all you readers but it may be awhile for me to start writing again. But you guys are the best! I 3 you guyyss! :D**

**I would like to thank BeachVampire17 who helped with Tristan! :D Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**st. madness- The wolves are really actually rogue…the guy didn't compel her. You will get more information in the next chapter. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Thank all for reviewing! And for those who are just reading I am glad that you like my story enough to read it but I would really make my day if you guys would review! Just saying hi or good job is enough! (If someone says hi I swear I will probably laugh my arse off! Hahaha!)**

**Thanks again! And don't forget to click the little review button! :DDD**

**-Shadow- (new name!)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and groaned. I sighed and lay on my back looking at the ceiling. That party was tiring. Then I started to think of the ice cream. I rushed out of the bed and puked in the toilet. I was heaving at the end. I sighed and let my forehead rest on the cool porcelain. Then someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer and the person walked in anyways.

"Hello? Miss…we are to bring your breakfast," a male voice called in. At the smell of not cooked food made me start to heave again. _My stomach cannot take anymore of this, _I thought and slowly crawled to the bathroom door. I opened it a crack.

"Take it back and bring me some fruit," I said and my voice sounded like an old lady. The young man just nodded. I could taste his emotions. He was terrified and curious. I took some of his worse emotion. I felt a little better. Then I crawled back to the porcelain heaven. I could smell the uncooked food. I then began to puke up bile. In the middle of puking I tasted something coppery and iron like. I opened my eyes and I saw some blood mixed with my bile. I touched my lips and little drops of blood trailed down my fingers. I gasped and began to spit. I crawled over to the sink and started to swish the water in my mouth then spitting it out. Once I was sure my mouth was clean of all blood I shuffled to my room. I didn't feel sick; I walked over to my closet. I grab a pair of dark blue sweats, socks, a large sweat shirt and a pair of slippers. I shuffled to the bed and then the door opened and the young man came back in with the fruit.

He took one look at me then started to hyperventilate. I looked shock and then began to look around. I didn't see anything.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked and then he fainted. I looked down at him and I started to freak out.

"HELP!" I shouted and then two seconds later Toby, Gabriel, and Tristan.

"What happened?" Toby asked then he looked at me. He froze in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I shouted and then Gabriel turned his attention to me. Tristan was still caring for the young man.

"He is fine. He just needs to rest…" Tristan said trailing off when he looked at me.

"WHAT!" I shouted and then I looked around. I couldn't see anything but there was a little whiteness behind me.

"Your wings…they aren't Fae wings anymore," Tristan said my eyes widened and I touched my shoulders. Sure enough there were wings but not my wings. They were feather wings. Like angel wings. I started to freak out.

"How-What? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" I shouted. Gabriel looked at Toby and Toby shot off.

"Alalia please sit down. We will get Dr. Redin, he will tell you what is happening…but you just need to calm down first," Gabriel said and I sat down. Tristan walked over and stood next to me. He was staring at my wings. I wanted to disappear but I just stared at the ground wishing for that to happen.

"What is happening…I am so confused," I whispered. Then the door opened and Dr. Redin walked in with his little black bag. I didn't look up.

"Alalia I need you to look up and stare at me," Dr. Redin said and I looked up at him. I wasn't really looking at him I was just staring through him. My eyes were most likely glazed over.

"Alalia now move your wings," Dr. Redin said and I moved the wing muscles in my back. I heard the faint rustle of the feathers moving.

"Amazing," Dr. Redin said and I flinched.

"What am I," I whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't know, I need to take a blood sample…if that is ok with you," he asked and I went pale.

"O-ok," I whispered. Then Dr. Redin brought out a large syringe. I stared as the needle came closer to my arm.

"Gabriel please clean her arm while I get the needle ready," Dr. Redin said "Tristan please hold her. So she will not move or freak out."

Tristan sat down next to me and held my arm. He watched as Gabriel cleaned my arm right where the vein is. I stared at Dr. Redin as he sterilized the needle. Then Tristan turned my head to face him.

"Ali…just look at me and count to ten and then relax. I promise I will be right here," Tristan said. I looked in his blue eyes. They are like the sea. I then began to count.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…se…seven…eight…n…nine…and ten," I whispered I tried my hardest to relax. I felt the needle go in and my back froze up. I could feel my blood being drawn away. I wanted to thrash and make them stop but Tristan held my eyes with his. Then it stopped.

"There," Dr. Redin said and put away the syringe. I felt like I was about to faint.

"Ok, well if that is all I need to leave…the other leaders are having a meeting and they need me there," Gabriel said and quickly left.

"Before I leave, I need to ask Miss Alalia some questions," Dr. Redin said and Tristan looked at him. I just nodded slowly.

"Before the young man walked in what happened," Dr. Redin asked. I sighed and rested my head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Well I felt sick and then I changed my clothes and then I felt sick again and I went to the bathroom. I was laying by the toilet when the young man first came in. He had undercooked food and I began to heave again. I told him to leave and bring back fruit. He left then I walked back in," I said my head felt a little fuzzy.

"Alalia…was anything wrong during that time," Dr. Redin said. I thought really hard and then I remembered.

"Well at the very end I was puking blood," I said and then Dr. Redin stood up.

"That is all I need to know…but I will be coming back…but now I suggest you to lie down and relax," Dr. Redin said with that he left. I sighed and Tristan helped me back in my bed. I started to protest but he held me down.

"Lie back down," Tristan growled and I still struggled my wings somehow disappeared and I could move. But Tristan holding my down I could do little.

"The doctor told you to relax," he said and I glared at him.

"I don't wanna relax," I said and tried to roll away from him but he grabbed both my arms and held them over my head. He had both of his knees on the outside of my thighs.

"Relax," he said and I huffed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! Get off me!" I said finally and made a little effort to push him off. He grumbled and scooted to the edge of my bed.

_Stupid butt head,_ I thought and Tristan turned his head to me and smirked.

"Stupid butt head?" he asked and I blushed.

"Yes. Now can I get up…I want to walk around," I said and Tristan shook his head.

"No, I am sorry but you have to stay in your bed…don't you get it you were puking _blood_," Tristan said and I hung my head in defeat.

"Fine," I said "but you **have** to get me a book to read. I do not want to be in here with nothing to do."

Tristan laughed. Like full out eyes closed, clutching belly laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked and Tristan just chuckled.

"Hell I know I am not that freaking funny," I said and Tristan stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but your face was just priceless when you said that I **have** to get you a book," Tristan said and I snorted very un-lady like. Tristan snickered.

"Oh before you leave can you bring in a human…" I asked and Tristan looked very frightened.

"What for?" he asked and I just gave him a look.

"I need to absorb emotions to keep healthy," I said and Tristan nodded and walked out. I sighed and laid back down in the bed. I wanted to know what was happening. I had angel wings. I wanted my old wings back. My green and blue wings; I wanted to cry but I couldn't. My throat still felt dry and scratchy. I stared at the ceiling. In my mind I started to draw little pictures. I drew a frog, a butterfly, a pig, and then lastly I drew an angel. I yelped as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said after I got my heartbeat under control. Tristan walked in with a woman with a glazed look.

"She is for you to feed off of. I already had a few drinks so she should have all happy, joyful emotions for you," Tristan said and my eyes widened. _How does he know that Fae usually absorb happy emotions for a regular meal_ I thought.

"Oh, I read up on Fae creatures," he said reading my mind again. I blushed and opened my mind to the woman's emotions. She is feeling lust, happiness, and a little jealously. I took in all of the emotions all but jealously. She then started to glare at me.

"You will not take him from me! He is MINE!" she shouted and clung to Tristan. I giggled as Tristan struggled against her grip.

"Help?" he asked and I just laughed.

"Nope…I am supposed to stay in my bed remember?" I said and started to laugh. Tristan just glared and pushed the woman out. I am still giggling as Tristan sat down on my bed.

"Very funny," he said and I just smiled sweetly at him. I then put on a very serious face.

"Tristan…I have something to tell you," I said with a straight face. Tristan looked worried and nodded for me to continue.

"Tristan, even though we haven't known each other for very long…I feel as if I have known you for a long time. You make me laugh. Your smile is contagious. I just…can…imagine…the next…few…minutes spending…my time…with…you," I whispered at the end. I was just about in his lap. I had crawled with each word I said. Tristan is looking very frighten but in a good way. I pushed him back with my hand so he was lying down. I straddled him and leaned forward. I took in deep breath. Tristan was having trouble breathing and I chuckled.

"A-a-ali…what are you doing?" he asked stuttering. I smiled and then I pushed myself off. I walked to the bathroom and winked at Tristan before I closed the door. I then felt a great exhaustion I fell down to the floor.

"Ali…what happened…Tristan just walked out looking like a beet," Toby said from outside my door.

"Toby…I don't know what happened, I don't want to come out in case it happens it again. I think I hurt him. I saw everything but I couldn't make myself move. I am scared," I said and I heard Toby curse.

"Ali, don't worry just come out, you need to stay in your bed. Please come out," Toby said and I opened the door a crack. Toby is standing looking at the door.

"Ahem…down," I said and he looked startled and looked at me. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Take my hand," he said and I held out my hand. He helped me up. But as he was taking me to my bed he froze.

"Get behind me…NOW!" he growled and I quickly rushed behind him. Then a shadow rose up.

"Toby…why are you hiding her from me, I am sure she wants to see me," said a very familiar voice.

"Ricardo, what are you doing here?" Toby snarled. I could feel my legs starting to give up.

"I am here to bring Alalia back," Ric said and tried to move to look at me but Toby kept him from seeing me.

"She knows about you and your curse…she doesn't want to leave," Toby said and Ric chuckled.

"She is the only person who can break my curse…You have no idea how valuable she is," Ric said and I felt a cold shiver run down my back.

"What are you talking about," Toby growled. Ric just laughed and then nothing was heard. I looked from behind Toby. Nothing was there. Toby sniffed the area and started to growl.

"We are going to have you moved to a new room," Toby said and I wanted to faint but I held on to my conscious.

"Ok," I whispered.

"But first I need to inform Master Morelock," Toby said and I frowned.

"Why is this happening now?" I asked and Toby shrugged. I sighed and followed Toby silently. We walked to these big doors. Inside sat about ten other vampires. Toby walked over to Gabriel and whispered what happened in his ear. I saw other vampires growl as they heard. Some were even looking at me. I felt very self conscious. I fiddled with my fingers. Then someone gripped my shoulders. I looked up to see Gabriel looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Alalia tell me what happened," he said and I just shook with fear. Then I heard a whoosh and I could tell my angel wings are out.

"What?"

"How is that possible!"

"We need to know what is happening now."

Those were all the surprised words I heard from all the vampires as they stared at my wings. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Ali…just tell us what he said," Gabriel said more calmly.

"He said that he was there to take me back and that I am the only one who can break the curse and that you guys don't know how valuable I am," I whispered. I usually wasn't this shy. I felt so confused. I wanted to just be a normal Fae but no my life is all messed up.

"Get five guards…have her under surveillance at all times. Wait get a Mortar vampire to be with her at all times," Gabriel said and some vampires gasped. Toby just nodded and pulled me out of the room.

"Toby what is a Mortar vampire?" I asked as Toby led me to a new room. Toby grumbled something and then sighed.

"They are vampires that have these special powers that can protect people. We only use them when we are under a lot of stress. I guess we are at war now," Toby said and then opened the doors. I frowned. The room is hideous. It is all pink and white.

"Well here you go," Toby said and I huffed.

"Toby I am sorry to say this but I do not like this room…it is too pink," I said sounding really annoying. I wanted to punch myself.

"Ok, what colors do you like," he asked and I spun around.

"Hmmm…I like purple, blue, green, black and red," I said and sat down on the floor. Toby frowned and glared at the walls. Then he mumbled something and left me in the room. He locked the door and I frowned.

"Fine…I will just show you all how much I hate pink," I whispered. I started to push a large wooden dresser in front of the door. I then took all the stuff on the top and threw it on the floor. I then took my nails and dug into the wall paper. I took large chunks out. I then walked over to the vanity mirror. I took all the perfume and smashed it on the floor and walls. I took the makeup and I started to dump it all on the floor. I ran to the bed and jumped on it. I started to rip the pillows and throw the feathers everywhere. I ripped the covers and hung them from the chandelier. I grinned and then I walked to the bathroom. I turned on all the sinks and plugged the holes. I turned on the shower and did the same. I then took all the bubbles and shampoos and emptied the bottles. The floor started to get wet and I started to slide making more bubbles. I turned on the bath tub too. I emptied all the stuff. I took the soap and started to skate on them. I fell and I lay down in the water letting the warm water wash over me. Then I heard the rattling of the door. I smiled. No one could open the door because of the wooden dresser. Then I heard a loud bang. I looked up and saw the door open with Toby, Tristan, and two new people looking at me. I smiled and waved.

"Oh, shit," Toby said.

"Maybe I should get Ethan," Tristan said and quickly ran away. I pouted when Toby came over.

"What did you do?" he asked and I giggled.

"I told you I don't like pink," I said and he took a few calming breaths. I looked over his shoulder and there were two guys standing there.

"Who are they?" I asked and Toby opened his eyes.

"They are the two Mortar vampires that are going to protect you. They are both twins. The one with the dark brown hair is Zeke. The one with the light brown hair is Xander. They are going to be with you at all times. Sometimes they may just have one. But when you are sleeping they will both be watching you. So no funny business," Toby said and I giggled.

"Ok," I said and I splashed Toby. He rolled his eyes and turned to the twins.

"She is all yours now," He said and left shaking his head.

"Ok, now take me outside, I want to see the garden," I said and Zeke looked at me.

"I am sorry but we were ordered to keep you inside," Zeke said and I huffed.

"Well what about a new room?" I asked and Xander looked out the door.

"You need to sit on the bed now. Tristan and Dr. Redin are almost here," Zeke said and I looked at the wall.

"Fine," I said and walked over to the bedroom and sat on the bed in my soaking clothes. No later than one minute Tristan and Dr. Redin walked in; Tristan is frowning and adverting his eyes from me. Dr. Redin is grabbing something out of his little black bag.

"What have you been doing?" Dr. Redin asked and I frowned those weren't the right words.

"Aren't you supposed to say how have you been doing?" I asked and Dr. Redin chuckled.

"Well with your mood swings we don't know what to say," he said and I huffed.

"I do not have mood swings," I said and looked away.

Dr. Redin chuckled and brought out his medical things.

"Ok Alalia…I want you to unfold your wings," he said and I did as he told me. He started to run his fingers through my feathers and I suppressed a shudder of delight. He then pulled out a little animal. I looked like a squirrel.

"What the hell?" Dr. Redin said. The baby squirrel started to squeak and scrambled out of Dr. Redin's hands and hopped in my lap. I smiled at the little brown and grey squirrel. Its black eyes stared back at me and chattered. I giggled and petted its fur. Slowly it fell asleep. Dr. Redin is just staring in shock.

"Well…what is wrong Doc?" I asked with a giggle.

"Oh…umm…your blood work came back and it seems like your whole DNA has changed. You are now a full blooded angel," Dr. Redin said and I just started at him in shock.

"I am an _**angel**_," I said in full shock.

"Well yes. But it may change. I am not sure but we will be keeping an eye on you. I believe that your mood swings are from your DNA changing to a new DNA. They should stop in an hour or so. But I will give you some medication to help with the mood swings," he said and handed me a pill bottle. I took it and I put it on the night stand. Dr. Redin left. I sat there still petting the baby squirrel.

"So…who are you guys?" Tristan asked and I looked up.

"They are my new body guards. The one with the dark brown hair is Zeke. The one with the light brown hair is Xander. They are twins." I said and Tristan froze.

"_The Runic Twins_? They are your bodyguards!" Tristan said in shock. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why what is so special about them," I asked and Zeke looked at Tristan. Tristan just glared back.

"Well there are rumors that one of them can manipulate time and the other can make little rips in space and move to a different place in a second. Are the rumors true?" Tristan asked looking at Zeke.

"Yes and no. I cannot manipulate time I can just merely make time pause for about five minutes. Xander can as you put it move from place to place. But we like to call it teleporting. But his teleporting also leaves no trail for someone to follow. So you were right but not really," Zeke said and I gapped.

"WOW! That is SO AWESOME!" I shouted and the little squirrel woke up and crawled up on my shoulder and clung onto my still wet clothes.

"Yes…but we must have you dry so you do not get sick," Zeke said and was about to go in the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there," I said and Zeke just snorted. I shrugged.

"I warned yah," I said and then Zeke opened the door and as he took his first step he slipped on soap. I laughed so hard as Zeke sat there soaking his butt. Even Xander had a smile on his face. Tristan was just shaking his head.

"Told ya," I said and skipped out of the room. I decided I wanted to try out my new wings.

"WAIT! ALI! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR MEDICATION!" Tristan yelled. I shook my head and jumped off the railing and unfurled my wings.

**HEYYY! Just to let y'all know I don't have a butt anymore…because I laughed it off! LMFAO! I love all your reviews! They did truly make me laugh! :D**

**st. madness****- hahaha! Don't worry! I sometimes forget my own characters names and I have to go back to see what I named them! XD oh I'm not sure but maybe Tristan and Ali may have a thing going on! Hehe! YAYA! A COOKIE! I shall treasure it forever! Hehe! I am super hyper too because my mama is making COOKIES! Sugar cookies and my favorite CHOCOLATE CHIP PUMPKIN COOKIES! :DDDD**

**Amethyst****- thanks for the review! It did really make me laugh! XD here have a virtual marshmallow! XD **

**junebug17****- my computer keeps on getting your name wrong! Hahaha! But I fixed ittt! OMG! That is soo cool! Tell your brother congrats! :) Well since Ricardo is kinda after Ali he was worried that Ricardo kinda killed everyone…but don't worry that didn't happen! Oh and thankssss! It took me forever to find a new one…someone else had this other name I wanted but I like this one! XD**

**BeachVampire17****- I KNOW! TRISTAN IS AWESOME! Haha! Thanks for the help! :D I am so happy school is out but we already used up our two makeup days and it sucks! :( but anyway hope you have a awesome winter break!**

**emberlies****- Thank yous! Ok this is kinda like a little extra but Tristan smelt something that wasn't supposed to be there and that is why his eyes went dark. OMG I have an idea! For your story! How about you do a POV from Seph's view…and then that may get your brain kicking. I do absolutely love Drayton and Everly but sometimes you just need to do something different to kinda get an idea. That is what I do. Because then we can see what Seph sees and then you can talk about what happened to her sister more. That is only a suggestion but I really do hope you write more and good luck! :)**

**OH MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! YAY! OMG ON DECEMBER 23 IS MY BIRTHDAYY! IM SOOO XCITEDDD! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS OR OTHER HOLIDAYS YOU CELEBRATE! VIRTUAL MARSHMALLOWS FOR ALL! XD **

**-Shadow-**


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled. The wind brushed over my pure white wings. I am flying in the hallway…but it is pretty big so that's ok. I am just waiting for someone to open a door so I can find a new adventure. I heard a little squeak and the baby squirrel was hanging on to my clothes for dear life. I picked it up and placed it inside my sweatshirt pocket. Then a young servant opened the door that leads to a new hallway.

"WOOOHOOO!" I shouted and dove threw the open door and scared the young servant. I laughed and started to fly past all these other people. I could hear faintly Tristan and the Twins following me. I wondered why the twins weren't using their powers. Then I got my answer. Xander all of a sudden was standing right in front of me. I slammed into him. He didn't move but I had a feeling that I would have a giant bruise on my cheek and arm tomorrow. I could hear Tristan and Zeke running to where we are.

"Ouch!" I said sarcastically at Xander. He just smiled and helped me up.

"You don't talk much do ya?" I asked and Xander just shrugged.

"Hmmm…do you like books?" I asked and Xander nodded.

"Do you like mysteries or adventures?" Xander held up two fingers.

"You like adventure books?" I asked and Xander shook his head. I frowned.

"Wait do you mean you like both?" I asked and Xander nodded his head.

"Ok question…can you not talk or you just choose not to talk," I asked and Xander just shrugged.

"Hmmph," I said and then Tristan and Zeke showed up.

"Well, now that we found you; we need you to stay in your room…can you do that?" Zeke asked and I sighed and nodded.

"Ok…" I said and hung my head.

"Oh and don't forget her medication," Tristan said I turned around and looked at him.

"You aren't coming with?" I asked and Tristan shook his head.

"Why?" I asked and Tristan looked down the hall. I saw a young woman with pale brown hair looking at Tristan. I all of a sudden felt sad.

"Oh…ok…well I guess I gotta get to my room," I said and walked away. I could tell that Zeke and Xander were following me. I could barely hear their footsteps. I started to hum. Zeke started to tap his leg and Xander started to step louder. We were soon making our own little musical.

I then stopped because we were outside my room.

"So do I get a new room or do I have to have this wet room," I asked and Zeke gave Xander a look. Xander made a follow me signal. I smiled and started to skip next to him. Zeke followed silently. We came to a new room. I opened the doors and I gasped. The room has only black and blue. Like a neon blue. I loved it. I looked over and saw that there were two beds.

"Ohmigosh! This is your room," I said and Zeke nodded. I gasped and started to back out.

"I couldn't…it would be rude," I said and Zeke grabbed my arm and dragged me in. He let go and walked over to their closet.

"We don't have a lot of clothes that would fit you but these should work," Zeke said and handed me a pair of basketball shorts and a large cut off t-shirt. I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes. I took out the little squirrel out of my sweatshirt and placed it on my shoulder. I left on my tank top because the t-shirt had no sides and I didn't want them to see my boobs. I giggled at that last thought. I walked out and sat down on a bed. Zeke was getting out some pillows and blankets. I walked over to him and stared at him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked trying not to be rude. Zeke pointed to a bed. I shook my head.

"But that is your bed," I said and Zeke gave me a look. I sighed and walked over to the bed defeated.

"Oh and before I forget, take your meds," Zeke said and tossed me the pill bottle. I grumbled and walked into the bathroom. Inside stood Xander without a shirt and only in sweat pants I tried my best not to stare and I quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I swallowed the pills and walked out with a burning face. I saw in the mirror Xander smiling. I grumbled and walked over to Zeke's bed. I snuggled under the covers. The little squirrel scrambled on a pillow next to my face. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was soon off into a slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with a pounding head ache. I groaned and rolled to the left side of the bed. But there wasn't any more bed left and I fell on the floor. I heard a muffled laughter and I opened one eye. Standing above me was Zeke. He had on new clothes and looked refreshed.

"What is up with vampires and no sleep…and them looking perfect," I mumbled and Zeke just shook his head.

"Time to get up. You are needed by Dr. Redin…then you can do whatever you want but inside," Zeke said and I growled. It must have been pretty bad because Xander started to snicker. I started to curse them out under my breath as walked to the bathroom. The baby squirrel is hiding in my hair making a little nest. I clucked my tongue and pulled the baby squirrel out of my hair. It started to chitter loudly and I took some toilet paper and rolled it in a ball for the squirrel to play with. It started to play with it and I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I started to wash my body when the door opened.

"Where is my…oh shit!" Zeke said and was looking at me and I screamed.

"GET OUT!" I shouted and Zeke covered his eyes. He tried backing up but he accidently closed the door.

"OUT OUT OUT!" I shouted and Zeke was looking for the door handle. I was trying to cover myself but I had only my hands.

"I AM TRYING!" Zeke said and then the baby squirrel shot out and started to scratch Zeke's face. I let out a little giggle but Zeke was cursing.

"What the FUCK!" he shouted and tried to defend his face and find the door handle at the same time.

"GET OUT! YOU PERV!" I shouted I started to grab stuff and I threw it at Zeke. I hit him in the head with the shampoo. The chest with the conditioner and I hit him in the kiwi's with a bar of soap. He groaned and stopped moving for a second.

"Opps," I said. I quickly got out of the shower and ran over to the towel closet. I wrapped a large towel around me and I walked over to Zeke. He is still groaning and holding his jewels. I picked up the squirrel. I started to coo.

"Awww poor baby. Did the big mean vampire hurt you?" I asked and Zeke got up slowly. His eyes are still closed. But he was frowning. I opened the door.

"Ok doors open," I said and Zeke walked out. I closed the door and then I collapsed with laughter. I laughed so hard I think I was beginning to get abs. Someone knocked on the door and I stopped laughing.

"Hurry up…and stop laughing," Zeke said and I let out a quick giggle and Zeke grumbled but walked away. I started to dry off when I remembered that I didn't have any clothes._ Oh shit,_ I thought. I walked to the door and opened it a crack. No one was in the room. I sighed and ran right to the closet. I opened the door and gapped at all the clothes. They had A LOT! I started to look through them quickly because I did NOT want Zeke or Xander to find me naked. I found some smallish sweat pants and I giant sweat shirt. I quickly grabbed the clothes and ran back to the bathroom. I sighed as I closed the door. I dressed and grabbed the baby squirrel. I walked out and Zeke and Xander were sitting on the couch.

"Ah you finished," Zeke said not noting that I was wearing new clothes.

"We were just sitting here waiting for you," Zeke said and I narrowed my eyes. _They are lying. Damn what the hell. I am going to kill them after I get answers but I will wait until the right moment,_ I thought. I just nodded and walked out of the door. Zeke nodded to Xander and Zeke followed me. _Looks like they are doing the trade off thing,_ I thought. I just started to walk down random hallways waiting for Zeke to say something.

"Um…Alalia do you even know _where_ Dr. Redin is at," he asked and I smirked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. Zeke groaned and started to mumble something. Then he picked me up like a football and started to run. I gasped in surprise then I started to yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I shouted and Zeke just rolled his eyes. He shifted his weight almost dropping me. I screamed and then he regained his grip and ran faster. Zeke started to laugh and I huffed.

"That wasn't funny," I grumbled and then Zeke stopped in front of Dr. Redin's room.

"Ok…well Dr. Redin should be ready by now," Zeke said and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled reply but Zeke being a super vampire probably got a better listen. I huffed again and Zeke smiled. Then the door opened and Dr. Redin stood there looking perfect as always. I have a slight jealously of the vampires. Even though I have never had a blemish on my face; I still feel uncoordinated and lesser to them.

"Ah, Alalia, good good; come in come. I was just finishing a little medicine for Baroness Lucille. She seems to have gotten a new flu. I have no idea what is with that woman she always seems to get sick. Now, Alalia I need you to open your wings and keep them straight out. I need to measure them," Dr. Redin said and I looked around me. Everything looks so breakable.

"Uhhh…where do you want me to stand," I asked and Dr. Redin just motioned to the door. I opened it and it looked like an extra bedroom but empty. I stood in the middle Dr. Redin and Zeke followed. I let out my wings and held them straight. Dr. Redin started to measure them making me hold the tape. I got really bored because he had to make so many calculations. Zeke just stood by the door way like he was just waiting for me to try to escape. I glared at him and he just shook his head. Dr. Redin started to talk to himself and walked back in his room. He came back in with a long sheet of paper.

"Ok, well it looks like you are going to be an angel for awhile. Your blood works show that the DNA doesn't want to change. Though if you feel just the slightest off or weird you must immediately come back here. Do you understand," Dr. Redin said and I nodded.

"Yes," I said and Dr. Redin turned to Zeke.

"And if you see her acting weird please bring her to me immediately," Dr. Redin said and Zeke nodded. I walked out and thanked Dr. Redin for all his help. We walked down the halls and I groaned.

"What is it?" Zeke asked and I rubbed my tummy.

"I'm hungry," I said and the baby squirrel chattered something too "Oh and so is he."

"Ok fine," Zeke said and sighed.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," I said a little hurt. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"You should have asked for something while we were still in the room," Zeke said like he was scolding me. I stuck my tongue out at him. We walked to the kitchen. Oh were we in for a surprise when we got there.

**Hey now! I hope every1 had an awesome Christmas! Because I sure did! WOOT WOOT! Now the bad part of today is that my leg is asleep and I can't get to SLEEP! UGH! But I decided to be an awesome writer and write this little piece for you guys! It is kinda short but it gives me some time to figure out what is going to happen. Thank you all for the reviews! I would have liked more but the ones that I got were very nice and sweet! THANK YOU! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****emberlies****. I hope you get the motivation to update your story! And you're welcome for the idea! Oh and good luck helping your cousin with the book! OH AND FOR ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE GO LOOK FOR HER STORY IT IS CALLED ****THE END OF PERFECT****!**

**BeachVampire17****- WOOT WOOT FOR SCHOOLS BEING OUT! But bad news…I only have one more week :( but I will try to update every week! **

**junebug17****- no wonder I knew you were familiar! Lol! OMG! How old is ur brother?**

**emberlies****- what caused her to change is a secret until the end! Hehe! It was her mood swings. She is going to have a lot more of them as the story goes on! :D**

**st. madness- ****OH I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS! I have a phone where when you click the alt button and then enter it deletes everything I write! It sucks! OH I love chocolate cake! YUM! Ric (you got his name right) will not be getting her back for awhile…I'm not sure but he will somehow kidnap her and all that junk. Well in my head I was thinking that since his mom was a witch or something that he used magic to make her feel all those things. So technically he was using her. Lol!**

**rocktheroxie****- lol when I first read your review I was so confused but after reading it a few times I figured out what it said! Lol! I just have to say being tired with small buttons do not mix haha! But thank you for your review!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME SMILE! :D Please review again! Or if you are new please review! Thankssss! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! OH AND MERRY BELATED CRISTMAS! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear fanfiction readers.

I am sorry to say that my computer has broken down and is completely depleted...i will not be updating for a LONG time...as you can already tell. I am very sorry. But I do have a few chapters up and ready to upload when my computer is fixed. I hope you all arent getting your pitch forks ready to kill me. I am very sorry! OH ps I cant upload a new story because my computer totally flipped out...i think that is why it died...oops. Any way I hope you continue to like my stories. Thanks and happy reading

ShadowsofaFlower ~*


	12. Chapter 12

We walked in and saw Tristan drinking blood from the girl with the light brown hair. She looked slightly familiar and then I realized it was the server girl at the party. He turned her and now he was drinking from her.

"Uhh…well this is awkward," Zeke said and rubbed the back of his head. I coughed and Tristan broke apart from her and she whimpered and tried to pull him back but he held her down.

"Ali, hey did you come here to eat," he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah but now I lost my appetite. So continue on we will just leave," I said and glared at the counter in front of me. I gave him a fake smile and turned around and quickly left. Zeke said something but I couldn't hear. _I need to know more about angels,_ I thought and stopped and waited for Zeke.

"Hey everything ok," he asked and I nodded.

"Can we go to the library? I need to read up on something," I said and Zeke sighed.

"Yeah, only if you promise if you stay put for a second and I will get Xavier so I won't be bored," he said and I nodded and we walked around this mansion. We came to the library and I walked way to the book shelves looking for 'A' books. Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder. It is Xavier.

"Oh hey…can you help me find a book about Angels and stuff?" I asked and Xavier nodded. He disappeared for a second then popped back here. He held in his hand two books, one about the origin of Angels and the other behavior and stuff.

"Thanks!" I said and walked over to a couch and Xavier followed me with a book in his hand and we sat down and began to read.

_The first angel ever was Veronica. She had a pure white wing and a black wing. She had white hair and black eyes. She was kind to those who were kind to her. The rumor that Angels are horrible beings is not true. Angels are misunderstood. They kill people to live. They are like Fae but have to actually kill the people to stay alive. That is why people have rumors like that. Veronica kept all angels in order she was a great leader like all other Originals. Emberstr of werewolves, Albrotrose of Demons, Gereratl of Shapeshifters, Darrien of Vampires, Ludic of Fae, and Nerica of Witches and Warlocks. They all kept each civilization under control. But Darrien became power hungry and started to experiment with humans the Great Creator's other creation. He finally managed to create a new vampire race. The made vampires. The other Originals were scared and banded together to get rid of Darrien. We do not know what happened to Darrien but he has not been seen for many many years. Veronica fell in love with a angel of her creation. They had many children such as Gabriel, Michael, and others but the one that Veronica loved the most was Opal. She loved her only daughter and Opal betrayed her and killed her mother._

_With Opal as Queen the Angels began to have a bad reputation. They killed anyone and did what they want. Only a few have banded together waiting for the new Queen who will kill Opal and put her in her place. _

I finished reading and just skimming through the book and was amazed at what was happening. After reading some of my 'new' history I began on the behavior book.

**Angels…they have many mood swings and can be violate. They are dangerous and untrustworthy…**

I quickly slammed that book closed and closed my eyes.

_Ok so first book makes me sound good and all the second book makes me sound like a bad guy…wow I am really confused, _I thought and placed the books on the coffee table and began looking for a new book.

"Is this the real me? My life is so confused I have no idea what is going on and I hate it…" I said out loud and ran my hands over the book shelves.

I sat down in one of the aisles. And I began to daydream. I thought about my friends and my brother and especially my parents. Were they even my real parents?

"Alalia? What are you doing in here," Gabriel asked and I looked at him slowly.

"Thinking," I said and Gabriel nodded.

"This is a good place to be to think. I love books," he confessed and I smiled.

"I do too. I was reading up on Angels and I am confused one book said I was a good person the other book said I was a bad person. I don't know who or what I am," I confessed back to him and he nodded slowly.

"I understand your confusion. I was born a vampire but I met many angels. It all depends on the person on the inside. So I say you are a good vampire," he said and I grinned my thanks.

"You aren't a bad guy after all," I said and Gabriel chuckled.

"Yes…but still be careful, I do not wish to see you hurt," Gabriel said and twirled some of my hair and I blushed.

"I am thinking of dying my hair…what color do you think would look nice?" I asked him and he thought. Well I think a nice brown color would look lovely. It would bring out your eyes and your wings would look brighter," he said and I nodded my head.

"Can I go outside…it has been forever since I've seen the sky," I said and Gabriel gave it a good long thought and then finally nodded.

"I will come with you," he said and I sighed.

"I won't run away," I said and he laughed softly.

"I know but I do wish to see the sky too," he said and I blushed.

"Oh…but first I have to change," I said and Gabriel led me to a random room.

"I will wait here," he said and I nodded and I opened the closet and picked out some nice pants and a white blouse. I picked out flip flops and a white floppy hat.

"Ok ready," I said and saw that he was dressed differently too. He has on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans on.

"We match," he said and I smiled then frowned.

"Where is Xavier and Zeke," I asked and Gabriel nodded and began to walk. I walked beside him.

"Since I am with you, you do not need your body guards," he said and I shrugged.

"Ok that's fine by me," I said and we came in front of these beautiful French doors and I swallowed my fear.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. He reached out and opened the door and I took small steps outside and once I reached the grass I took off my shoes and giggled.

"I love this," I whispered and Gabriel chuckled. I turned to look at him he was still standing under the patio shade. I held out my hand and he walked to me and took my hand and kissed my palm and held my hand as I blushed.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked and I remembered walking around and seeing a garden with a fountain.

"How about the tulip garden with the fountain?" I asked and Gabriel smiled a genuine smile.

"That's my favorite garden," he said and we walked to the garden.

"So…how long have you been a vampire?" I asked and Gabriel looked to the sky.

"About since 1456 and I have to say the world has changed," he said and I gasped.

"You are…very old?" I asked trying not to say something bad and he laughed.

"Yes I am, but I am glad to have lived my life. Even though my Father was a horrible person," he said sneering about his father. I cringed and Gabriel squeezed my hand in a silent apology.

"So how many vampires do you control over?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"I am the leader of the Morelock clan. We are over one thousand and we have been told not to make any more vampires. Which I take seriously," he said and I nodded in understanding.

We walked silently for awhile until we arrived to our destination.

"OH MY GOODNESS! This is the most beautiful garden I have ever seen! The flowers are so healthy and the fountain is clean! Oh wow! I could just die happy by just seeing this," I said and Gabriel smiled and let go of my hand and let me run around the garden. I found orange, red, white, yellow, green, black tulips and I was searching for my favorite kind.

"Gabriel, where are the blue tulips?" I asked and looked behind me and he wasn't there. I began to look around for him and I finally found him standing in front of a little garden of blue tulips looking down at a stone.

"Gabriel…" I said slowly and he didn't look up. I walked over to him and read the little stone.

**In Great Memory of**

**Regina Lorie Morelock**

**Beloved Mother and Friend**

"My mother…she died in my Father's hands," he said and I reached for his hand and he squeezed my hand.

"I am sorry. I know what it is like to lose a loved one," I whispered and he tugged my hair.

"I really like the idea of you having brown hair… and she loved blue tulips like you," he said with a sad smile. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Come let's go back inside," I said and we walked back to his mansion.

**Ok this one is done…kinda short but because I just had to cut it short because it was too long before. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**-KB-**


	13. Chapter 13

When we came back inside the mansion Zeke appeared and bowed to Gabriel.

"Sir, the council would like to speak with you," Zeke said and I sighed. I was having a nice time talking to Gabriel and now he had to leave. Then I would be left with Zeke and Xavier. Gabriel looked down at me and smiled.

"Tell them that I am getting to know Alalia better so their problem can wait," he said and my eyes went wide and I looked up at him. Zeke went rigid and bowed again.

"As you wish," Zeke said and left.

"Why did you do that?" I asked and Gabriel shrugged.

"Well I would like to know you better, and I am sure you have some questions of your own," he said and I shrugged in return.

"Yeah but you have a job as the leader of your people," I countered and he grinned and squeezed my hand.

"Yes but I have a duty to help you understand what is going on," he said back and I thought about it and decided that he had a point.

"Who gave you the duty?" I asked curiously and he winked at me.

"I gave myself the honor," he said and I blushed. He began walking down a hallway and I had no choice but to follow him.

We walked past many paintings and they were all from different time zones. I frequently stopped to look at them.

"Who is this?" I asked and Gabriel walked back to me. I was looking at a picture of a handsome guy with long brown hair in a fancy suit standing by an empty chair. The man looked very serious and dangerous.

"That was me in the late 1600's. I was a Baron for a place in England. Then in the early 1700's my county was burned to the ground for fear of vampires. I left and bought a ship to travel to America and I have been here ever since," he said and I was amazed at his background and history.

"Wow! I bet if you went to school…you would ace you history course," I said and Gabriel laughed and beckoned me onward.

We walked past more paintings and photos. One was of him in a frilly man suit and he looked to be in New York. He also didn't look to happy about the clothing. He still scowls at the 'ridiculous unflattering clothing' as he said. One photo of him in the 1970's had me laughing until tears rolled down my eyes. Gabriel was wearing bright green plaid pants with a billowy shirt that had rhinestones all over. I saw his eyes blaze in embarrassment but then he too began to laugh.

"That time period was a horrible time. The music was crazy and the people even crazier. I can't believe that I didn't stake myself after that photo was taken. I must have been on some type of drug," he said in disbelief. I grinned as I looked at the photo again.

"You do look crazy with that hair too," I said snickering and Gabriel looked at me with mock horror.

"Don't even say anything more," he said and walked away from those embarrassing photos. We kept on walking and not talking but the silence was somehow comforting to me. I liked just being near Gabriel. He has this type of presence that you know you are safe when you are around him.

"I am going to be holding another ball for Tristan's birthday. It will be in two days and I would be honored if you would be my escort to the ball," he said and I blushed as he gazed at me.

"I would love to go with you. How old will Tristan be?" I asked and Gabriel thought for a moment and looked outside the window.

"He will be 446 in two days," Gabriel said and I gasped.

"Whoa…why are all of you so old?" I asked mainly to myself but Gabriel chuckled and grabbed my hand and walked into a room. The room looked like a living room with large soft white sofas many pillows and chairs. It also had a large screen TV and a bar in the back of the room. There is a metal pool table in the corner with two pin ball games at the sides. The whole room is black and white with a few touches of grey.

"This is my favorite living room. It is also where my cousins and I come to talk and hang out. I also invite my friends to play games and just relax. So I thought that this place would be a good place for us to get to know each other," Gabriel said and sat down on the large white soft sofa. I followed and looked all around the room taking in this magnificent view.

"Well this is a great place…" I whispered and sat down on the sofa next to Gabriel. We just sat in silence for awhile and then he broke the ice.

"So tell me about your life. What do you remember from your earliest days," he asked and I was shocked at the question and thought back to when I was a kid.

"Well…I can only remember when my family and I first moved here and I was only four years old. My parents bought our house and I was outside playing in the dirt when a taller kid walked over to me. He said his name was Hex and he knew what I was. I began to cry and my dad walked out and found Hex standing next to me. My father asked what was wrong and Hex said that he knew what we were and my father froze. But then Hex said that he was an elf so he would keep our secret. My father relaxed and walked back inside. Hex smiled at me and played with me. He was only a year older than me but he looked like he was seven years old. Then we were best friends ever since. He introduced me to some of his Fae friends and then when more came by we created our own group. We would hang out in Death's Forest and then recently my brother and I got in a fight and I left my house and stayed in Death's Forest. The next day I went to school and my friends wondered what was wrong and then my brother found me and my guy friends talked to my brother and I haven't seen him since. But that is because of Ric and the wolves. That was just a short version of my life. But my life is boring tell me about yours," I asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"Your life is absolutely interesting. Mine is just a history lesson," he said and I laughed.

"But you take history to a more personal level," I said and then I got an idea.

"Tell me about your mom," I asked and pain and happiness flashed across Gabriel's eyes.

"Well…my mom was a born vampire, she was born in a pureblood vampire line and my father found her attractive. He just wanted her as play toy. When he found out she was pregnant with me he left and then once I was born he tried to take me but my mother fought him and she died. He didn't care and left me with my mother's dead body. But from what I heard she was beautiful. She had long dark brown curly hair with bright brown eyes. She loved to walk around and garden. This mansion was made in her memory. I built it bare handed for her. I wanted her spirit to rest in a place comfortable for her. My aunt tells me that my mother loved music and sang all the time while pregnant. I don't know much and that saddens me because everyone has such fond memories of her and I am just lost," he said and I sighed.

"Wow…your mom sounds amazing," I said and Gabriel looked up at me.

"Do you want to see a picture of her?" he asked and I nodded. He got up and held the door open for me to walk through. He led me down the hallway until we came to a dead end. On the wall was a giant picture of his mom. She has her long brown hair down in curls; she is wearing a nice dress that was billowy. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown color.

"Who painted this?" I asked and Gabriel gazed at the picture with such love that it broke my heart that he was there when his mom died.

"My uncle. He knew her and painted this for me when she died. I can never thank him enough," he said and I reached for his hand. He squeezed my hand and we walked back to the room I was staying in. When we reached the room I was staying in he stopped.

"I must go to the council now. I enjoyed spending my time with you today Alalia," he said and I smiled.

"I did too Gabriel. But you can call me Ali if you want," I said and he shook his head.

"No thanks I like your name," he said and I blushed. Gabriel lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my hand.

"Have a good evening," he said and I nodded. Then with a quick smile Gabriel left using his vampire speed.

**Another chapter down! I have pictures up on my facebook page. Its called DaniStar Fanfiction -_- I cant change the name…so yeah but there are the pictures from the rest of my stories. Thanks bunnies and marshmallows! **

**R&R**

**-KB-**


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed and closed my door. I span around my room and landed on my bed with a soft thud. I gazed at the ceiling. I sighed again and remembered the way Gabriel's eyes looked at me. I felt so happy here. Nothing like Ric's place. I felt like I was kept in boundaries. Harsh boundaries, kind of like here. Gosh now this is all confusing. I thought about the nice people here and the werewolves kept far from me.

"Is the princess happy now?" a harsh voice said from the corner of my room. I gasped and sat up. There standing tall was Ric. I looked around quickly.

"Don't worry, princess. I can't hurt you. This is just my astral image. But the good part is that only you can see me. So if you tell anyone it will make you look crazier than you are now," Ric said smirking. I frowned and looked down.

"What do you mean by crazier than I am now?" I asked trying not to really listen to what he was going to say. Tristan said that Ric is just trying to make me go with him.

"Well you are the very first supernatural to change species. Strange, unreal, unknown, scary and different. You are not wanted. They are only keeping you here because they want to test you. You are nothing just a test subject. Dr. Redin isn't a medical doctor he is a physiologist doctor. He is here to keep an eye on you," Ric said and I covered my ears. I felt warm tears running down my face. He laughed and walked in front of me.

"You are not here…I am not seeing you," I said and fell to the floor. Ric bent down and made a move to touch my head but I moved away.

"Oh silly little bird, you cannot run from me. I will always be here. Whispering everything in your ear. You will go crazy," he said and I lashed out. I punched him and his head lashed back. His eyes were a light golden color. His teeth were sharp and he grinned.

"You can touch me. Good," he said and then he disappeared. I yelled out and picked up the lamp on my dresser and threw it at the door. The door opened with Toby looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh Ali are you okay?" Toby asked and I glared at him. I was very confused and I did not want to blow up.

"Take me to see Gabriel, I need to talk to him…I need to talk to everyone," I said and Toby nodded with a little fear in his eyes. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a bright feverish green. It was crazy. I wanted this to all stop. I didn't want this.

"Ali…are you coming?" Toby asked and I closed my eyes and took a long breath. I opened them and looked at him. I could still see the bright green glow. I nodded and we walked out. I followed Toby going past a lot of pictures of the family. I walked past a portrait of three people. Two men and one woman. The woman had bright red hair. The man to her left had black hair but the same facial structure as Gabriel. And Gabriel was to the woman's right.

"Who are they?" I asked Toby as I stopped and stared. Toby looked back and frowned.

"The red haired lady is Julia. Gabriel's sister. She is not to be spoken of. The man with the black hair is Fredrick. He is still around but only visits every once in a while. They all have the same father but their mothers are different. All of their mothers are dead. Now come," he said and walked faster. We came to a study and I saw Gabriel he was talking in low voices to some guy with black hair. The guy's back was to me so I could not see his face.

"Gabriel. Alalia said she needed to speak to you right away," Toby said. Gabriel looked up and I saw him smile. I wanted to smile but I felt so scared. Then the guy turned around and it was Gabriel's brother. Fredrick.

"Fredrick, welcome home," Toby said and Fredrick nodded.

"Alalia you had to tell me something?" Gabriel said cutting off whatever Toby was going to say with just a look. I looked at my feet and took a deep breath.

"Ric has somehow manifest himself in a way that only I can see him and I can touch him but he cannot touch me. But no one else can see him. He said that you will all call me crazy and then I would get kicked out. Gabriel I am scared. I do not know what is going on. I don't know why I feel so helpless and weak. My emotions are like the ocean. I feel calm but then like a flash I am a raging sea," I said and fell to my knees. Toby walked backwards feeling awkward in this situation. Gabriel stood up but Fredrick held up his hand. I sad there sobbing in my hands. I saw two pairs of nice leather shoes in front of me. I looked up and saw Fredrick looking down at me with a smile.

"Hello, Alalia. I am Fredrick. Gabriel's half-brother. He has told me everything about you. And I must admit that I do believe that Ricardo is trying to harm you mentally. I can give you a charm an old witch gave me to protect someone from evil. In perspective I would say that Ricardo is evil. So here," he said and held out a locket. It was made of silver and had a bright turquoise surrounded by onyx. I took it and I felt my emotions swell back and relax.

"That isn't all it does is it," I said and Fredrick smiled.

"You are right. It also helps with a thing called Changeling Mystic. You my dear are a Changeling. A born Angel but some Fae captured you and had you magicked to think you were a Fae. Nasty creatures that did that. They were pretty powerful by the extent of your blockage. But you should feel better in your natural form. Now then I assume that your 'Fae' power is now in an animal, stick, plant or some other nature thing," Fredrick said and I looked up again.

"Well when I got my Angel wings a squirrel was found in the feathers," I said and Fredrick gave an 'AH HA!'

"Alright Fredrick, I believe that you have given the girl enough information that can last for weeks," Gabriel said and Fredrick laughed and sat back down in a lounge chair and picked up a glass of blood.

"Yes, yes brother. Oh Toby can you leave us. I have to talk to Alalia and Gabriel alone," Fredrick said and Toby bowed and walked out.

"Now what is it, Fredrick," Gabriel asked and Fredrick took a long drink from his glass. I stood up and walked over to a couch. Gabriel sat next to me.

"Julia has visited you I assume," Fredrick said with a sharp glance to me.

"Fredrick…" Gabriel warned but I placed a hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Don't worry dear brother. She knows that Julia is our sister and knows we do not like her. But since this has to do with her I think she should hear it," Fredrick said and Gabriel sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"Yes she has brother," Gabriel said and Fredrick nodded.

"Yes and I assume that you gave her it because of Alalia," Fredrick said and I looked around shocked.

"What is going on? What did you give her Gabriel? Did I do something wrong?" I asked and Gabriel shook his head. He grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let me explain my dear. You see our sister was the unwanted one by our father. He knew that she would be weak. And so he cast her away. She being the stubborn mule head girl she is decided to take matters into her own hands. So she wanted to be the favorable one to our father and she found out that Emberstr was the one who actually trapped our father. She believed that if she killed Emberstr and his family she would have father's favor. So the Order or whatever they call themselves gave this evil power to Gabriel here for him to protect. To protect form others and to protect the others from it. Now our dear sister used you to bribe our Gabriel and she probably said something like 'I will kill her if you do not hand over the orb. I will kill her and everyone that she loves. I will kill you and our family'. Oh and they probably fought. Gabriel won of course and then Julia would use a vow from the early 1600's to get Gabriel to hand over the orb," Fredrick said and I sat there in awe. Gabriel groaned.

"Brother you got one part wrong. I did not hand over the orb. She used her vow to get me to tell her where the orb is," Gabriel said and this pained looked flashed across his face.

"What is the vow you are talking about?" I asked and Fredrick stood up quickly and grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"Brother…I thank you from the deepest part of my soul for taking the vow we both made to Julia," Fredrick said and I looked at Gabriel. His fangs were out and he was glaring at his brother.

"I didn't have a choice." He said with a lisp. Fredrick got up and bowed to Gabriel. Then Fredrick bowed to me and left.

"Gabriel," I whispered after a minute had passed. Gabriel looked at the floor and wrung his hands.

"What happened," I asked again. Gabriel looked at me with such sad eyes that I almost took back my question.

"While we lived together Julia made Fredrick and I make a vow that if Julia needed something then we had to do something unthinkable and then tell her what she needed. Just a few nights ago Julia visited me and we did the unthinkable. More like she forced me to because she is half physic. I could have stopped her but I didn't," he said in a whisper. I grabbed one of his hands and held it.

"What was the unthinkable thing you had to do?" I asked and Gabriel looked up at the ceiling.

"I had to…have sex with her. That was the deal," Gabriel said and I gasped. That was horrifying and sad at the same time.

"Gabriel…I am so sorry," I said and Gabriel sneered.

"Pity…I do not need that," he said and I paused and pulled away from him.

"It's not pity, Gabriel. I do not feel sorry for you. I am sorry for what you sister has done. I would never pity you," I said and Gabriel looked up at me. He was close to crying. I did not think that the strong, brave, kind, person like Gabriel could cry.

"I am the truly sorry one Alalia. I should not have snapped at you," he said and I shook my head.

"If you didn't then you would not have known what I meant," I said and Gabriel reached over and grabbed my face. He pulled me close and kissed me. I was shocked but I soon gave in and kissed him back. Gabriel pushed me back onto the couch and held me up with one hand and held himself up with the other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair in the back. Gabriel started to lower himself down on me and then I knew we had to stop. I pulled my mouth away and Gabriel kissed my cheek down to my neck.

"Gabriel," I said my voice a little husky. Gabriel paused and stared at my neck. He kissed my neck one last time and sat up. He straightened his shirt and I sat up and looked at him. He would not look at me.

"Gabriel…look at me," I said and Gabriel glanced at me then he looked away and messed with his cuff. I fingered my hair and fixed my shirt.

"I am serious look at me," I said and Gabriel sighed and stared in my eyes.

"Alalia can we-"he started but I stopped him as I held up a finger. My eyes were partly closed.

"Don't say that. Do not say 'can we pretend that this never happened' because I will replay every moment in my head wondering what went wrong. I will not be able to talk to you in a normal way. If you say those seven words I will never be able to trust you again. Please do not say those words," I whispered at the end. My eyes filled up with tears. Gabriel reached up and cupped my face. He pulled my face towards him and he kissed me gently on the lips. He sighed and pulled away.

"Alalia I would never say those words. I just want to make sure that this is what you want. That I am what you want. I do not want to harm you," he said and stood up. I quickly got up and I grabbed his arm as he was about to turn. I pulled him in a hug. At first he just stood there but then he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on my head. I looked up to him and he kissed my nose.

"I want this…I really do," I said and Gabriel smiled at me.

"I am glad," he said and rested his forehead upon mine "I also think that you may have grown a bit."

I laughed and I kissed Gabriel again. We stayed in each other's arms for a bit longer. I smiled and buried my face in Gabriel's shirt. I bit my lip and smiled.

_This is __**my**__ Gabriel. He is all __**mine**__. _I thought and I felt safe for a first time in a long time.

**OH MY LANTA! THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay so now that I am kinda back on track. You now know how Julia got the orb (If you wanna hear a bit more about Julia and what she is all about read my first story Crazy! Wild! Vampires? It will explain more on what this is all about.) You all now have Alalia and Gabriel together! YAY! Some people have messaged me about wanting Ali and Gabriel together and there yah go! Okay so know you know who most people are! The next chapter will be about the gala or what not! SO I hope you are ready to have me back! Hehe! I missed you all and your reviews! So please make me happy and review some more! And if you read Crazy! Wild! Vampires? Please review so I can get this story finished so I can work on the sequel of CWV! Por favor? Gracias! Mucho amor! (hehehe I can speak Spanish(okay just a bit) hahah)**

**LOVE KB!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel escorted me back to my room. He held my hand and I gazed around happily. Then some young vampire ran up to Gabriel.

"Sir…The Armenians have attacked in Russia. We do not know much but the King wishes for all male vampires trained to go to Russia to build an army. What shall I do?" the boy asked. Gabriel stayed silent for a minute. His eyes were dark and thoughtful. He was calculating something.

"Get Samuel, have him pick out the male and a few females to go and fight," Gabriel said and the boy nodded and ran off. I tugged on Gabriel's arm.

"The Armenians are here?" I asked. I had only heard of them in old stories my…fake dad told me.

"Yes we have had a truce for many years but now that Julia has the orb she can call them all together and they could possibly kill the Kings and Queens. We do not need to worry now. This gala is just what the noble vampires need. We need something to take our mind off the war. Now go and rest. I will pick you up at seven sharp for the gala," Gabriel said and opened my door. He kissed my forehead and walked back towards his room. I sighed and spun around in a circle. I took off my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. It was eight at night and I was exhausted. I quickly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

"Is she awake?"

"No…damn…I really want to figure out what kind of dress we need for her."

"You just want to get ready yourself."

"So what if I do…can I wake her up?"

"No! Master Gabriel said to not disturb her if she is sleeping."

"AW! But the food is getting cold."

"Hush! We can wait."

I opened one eye and saw two girls about the same age as me but what surprised me was that they were so different from each other. One girl was really short. Probably shorter than I am, but Gabriel had said I was growing. I used to be five one but I am probably five six now. The short girl had pale skin and black hair. She was of Japanese heritage and she had warm brown eyes. The other girl was very tall she was about six two. She had curly red hair and pale green eyes. She also had a dash of freckles across her button nose.

"AH! She is awake!" said the short girl. The tall girl snorted and smiled at me gently.

"I am sorry miss. But Miska cannot control her energy. I am Haley your hairdresser and makeup artist. Miska here is your dresser. We are here to get you ready for the gala. You slept for a long time it is already one in the afternoon," Haley said and I tried to get out my bed really quickly but I got in a tangle with all the blankets. Haley had to pull the blankets off.

"Thank you…um are you both vampires?" I asked and Miska sighed sadly.

"I am but Miska isn't," Haley said and Miska rolled her eyes.

"Just because Jason doesn't want to turn me, he wants me to live a normal human life. It sucks. I will die and all my friends will live on without me," Miska wailed and Haley cuffed Miska on her head.

"Idiot! It's not that Jason doesn't want to turn you. He wants to wait till you are older. You are still only nineteen. Maybe for your twenty-first birthday," Haley said and Miska nodded and then grinned.

"OKAY! NOW GO IN THE BATHROOM! We have to wash your hair and dry it!" Miska said and I paused.

"Wait what happened to Irena, Kylee, Halie, Georgia, and Ashlee?" I asked and Haley gave Miska a stern look.

"Irena is helping out with dinner. And Halie and Georgia were let go. Kylee and Ashlee had to keep an eye on the pups. They have been given to rule abiding packs. Though some refuse to leave, so we are going to have them work here. Some that didn't leave a long time ago are still hear working as body guards and stuff. So they will be taken care of," Haley said and I nodded.

"Can I visit the children that are still here?" I asked and Haley shrugged.

"You will have to take that up with Gabriel," Haley said and pushed me to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and pushed me in. I was still in my clothes and I squealed. Miska grinned and handed Haley the shampoo. Haley started to shampoo my hair and Miska was throwing around different conditioners.

"Where is it…I know I hid it here somewhere," Miska said and I was about to ask but Haley started to rinse my hair and I had to close my eyes as she massaged my scalp.

"AH HA!" Miska said and once my hair was rinsed off I felt the cool substance of conditioner on my head. Haley started to massage that into my hair. I felt myself relaxing.

"Alright I am done. Do not rinse your hair yet. You can step out," Haley said and stepped out of the shower. Her clothes were dripping wet but she didn't seem bothered. Haley put my hair in a towel and wrapped it around my head.

"Sit," Miska said and pointed to a chair. I sat down in my wet clothes and made a funny face.

"Just wait a few more minutes…okay a half n' hour," Miska said after she saw my face. Then Miska put on a plastic hair cover so my hair wouldn't drip.

Then I saw a little bowl of something that looked waxy.

"What's that?" I asked and Miska grinned.

"It's an herbal peel that I will poor over your face to clear your pores but first I have to use this grainy mask. Now tilt your head back," Miska said and I did as she said. She started to massage this grainy mixture on my face. It at first felt like she was taking my face and rubbing it on gravel. I tried not to grimace.

"Sorry but this opens your pores. Now I will put on a hot towel. That is the only way to take this off without damaging your skin," Miska explained and placed a very warm towel on my face. She started to whistle and walk around messing with things.

"Okay so Haley is bringing up your two dresses. I choose them because I didn't know if you wanted to be dressed like. Though I know both will look gorgeous on you," Miska said and then she gently lifted the towel off my face. I opened my eyes and saw a brown and grey mask on a white towel.

"Okay now hold still…" Miska said and walked over with two cucumbers and placed them over my eyes. She applied the peel and I could feel it hardening and I kept a straight face.

"OOOH…it turned a different color….is that normal?" Miska asked herself and walked out the door.

"Do not move please I will be right back," Miska yelled and walked out my room. I just sat there for ten minutes counting the seconds that went by. I lost count after 658 seconds but then Miska came back in and she sighed.

"Well it is normal if it changes from pale pink to yellow to green and then to blue. Blue is when it is done. OH you are done!" Miska said and took off the cucumbers. She then peeled off the mask very slowly.

"Wow your skin is glowing," Miska said with a smile.

"I better because I was bored outta my mind," I said and Miska frowned.

"I am sorry but everyone is so busy that I had to help with some random lady's dress. Okay Haley should be back. I bet she is just waiting for us," Miska said and pulled me up. My clothes were stiff and I had a troubling time walking. Haley was indeed waiting for use with two opaque dress covers on my closet door.

"Alright. Close your eyes and get undressed. Oh don't give me that look," Miska said and I closed my eyes and pulled off my clothes. I heard the sweet rustle of fabric against each other. Then I felt the scratchy fabric run over my body then I heard a zip. I opened my eyes and Miska was squealing. Haley smiled thoughtfully.

"Well?" Miska asked and I looked at the mirror. I was wearing a red dress with black cover. The side is covered with little silk flowers the top it like a corset and is covered with red and black sparkles. I looked in the mirror at my face and frowned. I looked like an evil queen.

"What's wrong?" Miska wailed and I turned to look at her my face apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Miska, but I just feel so evil in this," I said and Miska frowned. Haley nodded and held out the other dress cover. Miska smiled sadly.

"Okay, this one very special to Master Gabriel. His mother wore the same dress a long time ago, but we made a dress with different alterations," Miska said and I closed my eyes again. I felt the other dress being pulled off. Then I felt the soft material swish around me. I felt the cool fabric rest comfortably on by body. I looked up and opened my eyes. I heard Miska and Haley gasp.

"Oh my gosh…You look like a goddess," Miska said and I turned around and looked at the person in the mirror. My head was still in the towel but I could see the effect of the dress. It was strapless and dark blue. It was layered and had sparkles on the stomach and top. I looked like I was on the midnight sky covered in stars. Haley walked up behind me and took the towel off my head. My hair was still damp but it had slight waves.

"This is the one," I said and Haley nodded.

"Does Gabriel know about this dress?" I asked and Miska looked away.

"MISKA! How could you! This dress is like sacred! OH MY GOD!" Haley shouted and Miska flinched.

"Wait Haley! I didn't use the original dress! I just used like a photo copy and I just let my mind go wild," Miska said quickly and Haley took a deep breath.

"You are so lucky, doll," Haley said and I touched the soft fabric of the dress.

"Okay so now it is my turn. I am thinking a hair down in natural curls and with wispy bangs. Or messy bun and side swept bangs," Haley said and began to tug me to the bathroom. I sighed and picked at my hair as Haley sat me down. She slapped my hand away and began to massage my scalp. I totally felt relaxed and I closed my eyes. Right now I could care less what Haley did with my hair if she just kept on massaging my head. She started to cut my hair and I felt my heart leap to my throat. I kept my thoughts to myself and controlled the urge to jump up and run away. I sat there for one grueling hour and then Haley started to apply stuff on my face.

"Shit," I said and opened my eyes. Haley hissed and I closed my eyes quickly again.

"You could have warned me," I said and Haley snorted.

"I am almost done. You dozed off and then woke up once I was putting on your concealer. So do not be getting angry at me," Haley said and continued to work on my face. She applied my mascara with my eyes closed which I found very comforting because now I wasn't worried about poking my eye out.

"Okay done," she said and I opened my eyes. My eyes were a dark smoky and had three fake gems on the side of my eyes. My lips were a light pink and my cheeks were slightly rosy. My hair was soft blonde and my bangs were now wispy and in my face and my hair was in natural curls that trailed down my back. I got out of the chair and stood up. My feet touched the cool floor and Haley set down silver heels for me to step in. They strapped around the heel. I put them on and Miska came in with a velvet box.

"Gabriel had me get this for you," she said and opened the box. Inside was a diamond necklace Haley took it out and placed it on my neck and clasped it.

"It is now 6:55. Right on time," Miska said and Haley sprayed my hair with hair spray one last time. I smiled and I spun around on my heels as Miska and Haley clapped.

"Okay! Now go go! I believe that Gabriel is waiting for you down the stairs," Haley said and pushed me out of my room and to the edge of the stairs. There stood Gabriel talking with Tristan. I felt my heart beat faster. Gabriel looked up and his face was priceless. Tristan followed his gaze and then moved to go up to me. Gabriel grabbed his arm and shook his head and whispered something. Tristan looked angry but then the woman he turned walked up to him in a pale cream skin tight dress that had a slit up her thigh. Her hair was piled in a bun on top of her head and had some strands hanging down curly. Gabriel started to walk up the stairs and I stood there waiting for him. He reached the step just below mine and reached for my hand. I let him take it and he kissed it.

"You look breath taking," he said and I blushed.

"You look handsome yourself," I said and he truly did. He was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie. His hair was messy and slightly curly.

"Are we always going to match?" I asked with a smile and Gabriel laughed and placed my arm in the crook of his and we walked down the stairs. Everyone was arriving and Tristan and his lady friend were greeting everyone.

"Are you ready to meet the vampire nobles of my clan?" he asked and I felt my face heat up.

"Is alright for me to say no?" I asked and Gabriel laughed again. He patted my hand and walked up next to Tristan.

**YAY! Okay so this was mainly getting Alalia ready and next will be the actual ball. SOME BIG SHIT WILL BE DROPPED NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAH! Just to let you all know! And thank you for the reviews! Hopefully this will only be like twenty five chapters long. So there will be only 10 more chapters left! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update Monday or Tuesday…OKAY TA TA!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good evening Master Gabriel," said a large vampire lord. His wife curtsied and I looked at Gabriel with confused eyes. This was the tenth vampire and I was STILL unsure of what to do.

"Good evening, Lord Cavadan and Lady Isabelle let me introduce you to Ms. Alalia," Gabriel said and I did my best to curtsied back to them. Lady Isabelle gave a gentle laugh.

"What a darling creature. Did you find her in the forest like Tristan said?" Lady Isabelle asked and I felt my face burn with embarrassment. Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at Lady Isabelle.

"Well I believe your family was helping her out in the forest. Do they still live in that shack by the giant face rock? Oh I am sorry Lord Cavadan you did not realize that Lady Isabelle is not technically noble just some commoner that has slept with all the men to get where she is now? Oh and congratulations on getting engaged. Now if you will please excuse us we have other guest to welcome," Gabriel said and led me away. I took one last glance at Lord Cavadan and Lady Isabelle. Lady Isabelle was begging Lord Cavadan to forgive her from not sharing such a miniscule piece of information.

"Why did you do that?" I asked and Gabriel looked down at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Well Alalia, if someone dares insults you with my presence they will be either stripped of their nobility or just thoroughly embarrassed and possibly have their life ruined," Gabriel said and I blushed. Gabriel stopped near the door way where Tristan and his lady friend were greeting guest.

"Welcome, Sir Remington and Lady Yolanda, please enjoy your selves," Tristan said and his lady friend dipped her head.

"Tristan! I cannot believe that you are this old now! Well I remember when you were just a young chap," said a loud boisterous man with curly red hair. He was very large and had a long red curly beard too. The lady on his arm was shaped like an hourglass and had long blonde hair. She smiled gently and curtsied at Tristan.

"Lord Herald and Lady Winnie," Tristan said and bowed his head.

"Oh stop with the Lord and Lady junk! Get over here and give me a hug," Lord Herald said and wrapped Tristan in his large arms. Tristan gave a shout and Lord Herald laughed. Gabriel chuckled and I smiled up at him.

"Lord Herald please do not constrict the birthday boy," Gabriel said as we walked over to them.

"Ah Master Gabriel, thank you for the invitation," Lord Herald said and Gabriel bowed. I curtsied and Lady Winnie did the same.

"Who is this lovely darling on your arm?" Lord Herald asked and I blushed.

"This is Alalia, she is my guest here and gave me the great honor of escorting her to this little gala," Gabriel said and I felt my heart tug. I felt my face drop into a goofy grin as I looked up at him.

"She looks like your mother did at her last birthday. The dress looks the same as your mother's too," Lady Winnie said gently and I felt my smile falter.

"Yes…I believe that Miska our seamstress used material like my mother's dress and made a copy, isn't that right?" Gabriel asked and I looked in his eyes trying to find any anger or something. Nothing. His eyes were full of happiness.

"Yes, Miska created a copy of your mother's dress and then designed it more to a modern taste," I said and Gabriel nodded. He squeezed me closer and I smiled at Lady Winnie.

"Were you and Lady Regina good friends?" I asked Lady Winnie.

"Yes we were, I was the last person she talked to before she died. I even took care of young Gabriel here," she said and I looked at Gabriel in awe.

"Yes, Lady Winnie helped me grow into a young Lord and then I was brought back to here and Irena took care of me since then," Gabriel said and I was more curious about his growing up.

"Well I believe that everyone has arrived," Tristan said and walked away with his lady friend at his arm. Lord Herald held out his arm and Lady Winnie took it and they walked away with polite nods and smiles.

"After this I want to know about your whole life," I whispered and Gabriel smiled and put my arm at the crook of his elbow and walked into the large ball room. The whole area was decked out in light colors. Pastel colors like lavender, pink, blue, and green. I felt like I was at an Easter egg hunt.

"Who decorated this?" I asked holding back a little laughter.

"Amiee, Tristan's escort. She was given free reign by Tristan's decree," Gabriel said and his mouth quirked up. Then his face became a mask.

"Oh boy stone wall Gabriel is back," I said and Gabriel shot me a friendly glare. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Master Gabriel, do you have time to talk about the arrangements of the number of vampires we are to send to Russia?" a random vampire asked and Gabriel nodded. They began to talk of numbers and who to bring. I looked around trying to find someone I knew I could talk to. No one. Some people even had masks on. I tried not to sigh but a soft one escaped my lips. Gabriel glanced at me from the side of his eye. I grinned at him but I felt weird just standing next to him not doing anything. Gabriel patted my hand in comfort.

"Lord Sevel I am sorry but I must get Lady Alalia someone to talk to or she may just die of boredom from listening to us talk," Gabriel said and Lord Sevel nodded and bowed as he walked away. Gabriel led me to a little sitting area where Lady Winnie was sitting talking to some other vampires.

"Lady Winnie, may Lady Alalia sit here and gossip like an old lady," Gabriel asked and I glared at him and gently slapped his arm. I heard a gasp and Gabriel grinned at me. Lady Winnie smiled and nodded. She moved over and had me sit next to her. Gabriel bowed and grabbed my hand and kissed it and then left. I felt my face burning as the other ladies giggled.

"So _Lady_ Alalia how did you get to be Master Gabriel's escortee?" one lady asked. Winnie made a move to shush her but I grinned.

"Well we were talking and then he asked if he could have the great honor of taking me to the gala," I said and everyone giggled.

"Well this is a first! Gabriel does not always take an escort to these things," another lady said and I blushed.

"Oh how darling you are so sweet, if you do not mind me asking what supernatural are you. I cannot get a good scent," said one lady. I smiled at all of them.

"Well I am transitioning into my original form an Angel because I was a Fae before. I was taken from my original home and I was put in a binding spell that made me think I was a Fae. Then once I was away from my Fae friends I guess the binding wore off and now I am transitioning into an Angel. I believe that Fredrick called me a Changeling Mystic," I said and the group of ladies ooh'd and ahh'd.

"Wait Fredrick is here?"

"Fredrick! Where is he?"

"Let's go find him!"

Then five or six ladies left the group and only Winnie, two other ladies and I were left.

"What is up with Fredrick and the ladies?" I asked and one of the two ladies left looked at me and grinned. She had short black hair and pale creamy skin.

"Fredrick is a man whore to put it simply and all the ladies are obsessed with him. And he has his way with them for one night and then leave. Isn't that right Fredrick?" she said and then Fredrick popped up from behind the cushions we were sitting on.

"Oh Amberlyn, you are so cruel," he said and laid down behind Amberlyn and the woman next to her. Winnie tsked and shook her head.

"I am not cruel I am just telling Alalia the cold hard truth," Amberlyn said and Fredrick got up and walked up in front of Amberlyn and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Amberlyn, your skin as pale as the gentle moonlight, your voice as smooth as a nice summer breeze, your laughter as light as the crisp air and your smile as bright as the waking sun," Fredrick said and Amberlyn grinned at him and then pulled back her hand.

"Sorry Freddy boy I bat for the other team," she said and the lady next to her grabbed her hand and the kissed.

"Oh I guess I do not compare to Jeannette's beauty," he said and Jeannette turned her head towards him but her eyes were above his head. She had brown hair and pale blue eyes. I realized that she was blind. A blind vampire.

"Hush Fredrick. If I could see you I would kick you," she said and Fredrick laughed.

"Has that stopped you from kicking me before?" he asked and she laughed.

"No but I do not wish to hurt you in front of Alalia," she said and smiled in my direction.

"Ah of course Alalia! Your-" he started to say but Jeannette kicked him and he gasped and began to cough.

"I said I do not wish…that does not mean I will not. Now go and break some poor vampire girl's heart and leave Alalia alone. You will not hurt your brother," Jeannette said and Fredrick got up with a smile on his face.

"Of course, good evening ladies," he said and walked away. Winnie gave a small laugh and then Herald came over and she got up and they began to dance.

"My love will you dance with me?" Amberlyn asked and Jeannette looked in my direction.

"Alalia will you be okay?" she asked and I nodded and then I realized that again she could not see.

"Yes I will be fine," I said and Amberlyn walked with Jeannette to the dance floor. I gazed out at everyone and saw Gabriel surrounded by vampire Lords and talking. I sighed and found Tristan dancing very closely with Amiee. I was not jealous but it hurt to see them dancing. I wanted to dance but I did not want to bother Gabriel. Then right when I was getting up the lights went off and some people screamed. _Why would they scream_ _they are vampires_ I thought and then two warm arms picked me up. I could smell werewolf. I cried out.

"GABRIEEELL!" I shouted and then I slammed my head back and I jumped up in the air and opened my wings. I kept high above the ground and then more people walked in with flashlights. I was looking around for Gabriel but all I saw were vampires running around franticly some running from werewolves and others fighting. I saw some werewolves fighting each other. The werewolves that invaded looked mangy and had patchy fur while the other werewolves that were on our side were better fed and stronger. Soon the lights came back on and I looked around and saw a lone man with a mask. He took it off and it was Ric.

"RIC!" I shouted and I felt angry curling up in my stomach. I wanted to drop down and hurt him but I knew that I would get caught. Then I saw Zeke and Xavier. They ran up to Ric and tried to tackle him but he disappeared. Then I saw Zeke disappear and then reappear with Ric tied up. Xavier grabbed Ric and disappeared. Zeke looked around and then found me above everyone. He motioned for me to come down but I shook my head. I saw two werewolves jump him but he killed them in a swift motion. Some vampire Lords were fighting back. I looked down and saw Jeannette and Amberlyn fighting a werewolf with the silver silverware. I saw Lord Herald protecting Winnie and fighting two werewolves by himself. Then I saw Gabriel his suit was ruined with blood. His hair was dark and his eyes were bright and feverish. He grabbed two werewolves by their scruff and threw them into one of the pillars. Both of their back broke and they laid on the floor motionless. One werewolf changed to his human for and ran up to Gabriel. Before he could touch Gabriel I kicked the chandelier and it fell on the werewolf before he could hurt Gabriel. Gabriel looked up and I waved. He stared and then jumped into the mass again and began to fight. I watched as the rouge werewolves numbers dwindle. I watched as the last werewolf run away out the window. Zeke and Xavier were talking to Gabriel. I saw Gabriel look at me quickly and then he left. Tristan was on the floor holding Amiee. She was hurt very badly. She was clawed from her neck to her hip. She will have scars. Tristan was hurt too but not bad. I landed by them and I heard Tristan whispering.

"Wake up…Amiee, wake up! Stop playing," he said and began to cry.

"She is still alive…" I said and Tristan looked up. His face was a mess with blood all over it.

"Help me," he said and I walked to Amiee. I had no idea what I was doing but I placed my hands on her neck and then I began to glow a silver color. Amie began to glow red. I watched as the red exit her body and then she glowed a soft pink color. I watched as her wounds heal quickly. She would have scars but very faint scars. I turned to Tristan and grabbed his hand. He glowed a blue color and slowly he started to glow a pink color.

"What…I am not sad or hurt anymore," he said and looked at me in shock.

"I healed you…how?" I asked and Tristan shrugged. Then Amiee coughed and opened her eyes.

"AMIEE!" Tristan shouted and hugged Amiee. She coughed and hugged him back.

"Tristan I was so scared. I was in this black void and then a heavenly voiced called out to me. It asked me to come back but I didn't want to come back to the pain. The voice told me that you needed me. Then a silver light enveloped me and I was back in my body without feeling hurt," she said and Tristan looked up at me. I felt exposed and I ran away from the ball room. I ran up the stairs and opened a random door. I locked the door and fell to the floor in front of the fire place and fell asleep.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I thought as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Hey all you fanfiction creeps! So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one is kinda big because some IMPORTANT PEOPLE will be visiting! Haha Please do me the honor and review! I love reading them all and I will post again possibly tomorrow or Thursday because im going to Michigan on Wednesday! So until next time peeps and creeps! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Alalia…hey," said a soft voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gabriel hovering over me.

"Hey…," I said and rubbed my eyes. I looked down and saw that I was still in my dress. Then like a bullet I was hit with all the memories. I shot up and began to talk in a ramble.

"Oh my gosh! We have Ric. I saw him. I healed someone. People are dead. Why did they attack. They attacked because of me. I need to leave. But I healed someone. Who? Where is Ric?" I said and Gabriel held up his hands and I took a deep breath.

"Breathe, it will be okay. We do not have Ricardo. He…escaped again. You healed Amiee and Tristan. They are fine and no one died except for the rouge werewolves," Gabriel said answering my questions. I shook my head.

"No! I saw Zeke and Xavier capture him. He could not have escaped. No. You have him. Now he can't hurt me," I said and Gabriel wiped my face. His hand was wet. I was crying. My eye sight got blurry. And I began to bawl.

"Shhhhh," Gabriel said and pulled me close and held me. I grabbed on to his dirty suit jacket.

"I hate him…so-o-o much. He r-ruined my l-life! I w-want my m-m-mom," I cried and Gabriel rubbed my back. I held onto him until my sobs turned into soft hiccups.

"Alalia, I am going to take you to a new room," he said and picked me up. I held on to him and closed my eyes. I was tired and out of breath. Gabriel soon opened a door and placed me on a bed. I looked around and saw grey and white room. White walls with grey furniture. The bed was a four post bed and had a grey coverlet and white and grey pillows. I saw a desk with a lot of papers.

"Where is this?" I asked quietly. Gabriel peeked out from a closet.

"My private room, no one is allowed here but Irena, Toby, and Tristan. And I guess you now," he said and gave a short laugh. I smiled a little. He came back out with clean clothes on. Well barely clothes. He was wearing pajama sweats and no shirt. I looked away and blushed. He walked in front of me and held out a large t-shirt.

"Here, I don't think any of my shorts would fit you. So here is a shirt," he said and I took the shirt. He led me to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"I will be out here if you need me," he called in. I smiled and took of my dress. I had on a strapless bra and took that off too. I pulled on his large black t-shirt and it came just above my knees. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I found Gabriel's brush and I brushed out my hair. It came out in soft waves. I picked up my dress and walked out of the bathroom.

"Gabriel…where can I put my dress," I asked softly. Gabriel looked up startled and walked over to me and took my dress. He placed it over a chair.

"Thank you," I whispered. Gabriel walked back to me and rubbed my arms. I felt my tears come back and I hugged him. He hugged me back. I did not want to let go. I started to cry again.

"Alalia…I am so sorry this has happened to you," he said and he sat down on his bed after I let him go. I looked around for another place to sleep.

"Uh…" I said and Gabriel shook his head.

"I won't bite you Alalia. This bed is big enough for both of us," he said and I walked to the other side and curled under the blanket. I hid my face and Gabriel laughed.

"Alalia, I will not force you to do something you do not want to," he said and I felt my face heat up.

"No no…it's just awkward. I have never slept in the same bed with another guy in the bed," I said and Gabriel pulled the blanket down.

"Alalia, I will not harm you. I give you my word," he said and kissed me. I reached up and pulled on his neck. I moved my body closer and Gabriel wrapped his arms around me. We made out for a while longer and then I felt this weird feeling on my lip. I looked down and I saw that I had a cut on my lip.

"Oh…" I said and Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"Alalia I am sorry! I did not mean to hurt you," he said and I bent down and kissed him again. He tried to stop me but I didn't let him talk.

"I do not care. I love you," I said and Gabriel turned me over and began to kiss me down my neck. I felt his fangs lengthen and he paused. I nodded my head and lifted my neck to him.

He bit down and I gasped from the pain but then this over whelming tingle started from my neck. It spread all over my body. It felt like I was covered in sparkles and the sparkles were heated. Then I was like on a cloud that was made of cotton candy. I gasped and I could taste Gabriel's essence. I was bringing him in. I was feeding like an Angel. Gabriel moaned then tore his fangs from my neck. He gasped and I was breathing heavily. Gabriel rolled over to his back and he rubbed my arm.

"That was crazy. I could feel you taking my essence, but it felt amazing. Your blood is sweet too," he said and I gave a breathy laugh.

"That is nice," I said and Gabriel turned on his side. He kissed my forehead and then my nose.

"Sleep, I will be right here," he said and I nodded and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with Gabriel holding me.

"Sir, what shall we do about Ricardo," said a familiar voice. I was still partly asleep but I was waking up.

"Keep him in the sliver dungeon and I will question him later," Gabriel said and I felt the bed move. I groaned involuntary and Gabriel paused and then got out of the bed.

"What about Michael and Ezra, they will be here soon and they will be able to sense her distress which will lead to them find Ricardo and then her finding Ricardo," Tristan said and I rolled over and tried to keep my heart rate slow.

"She will be up soon. I will see to that she is not in distress. I do not want to see her hurt. If she finds out about Ricardo, there will be consequences," Gabriel said and I decided that now was a good time to wake up. Time for my major acting skill to come in handy.

"Whaaa's going on?" I said yawning and sitting up. I heard a whoosh of the wind and Gabriel sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry, darling, I was just talking on the phone with someone. I did not mean to awake you," he said and I snorted on the inside. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I just blinked slowly trying to look innocent.

"I will send up Irena to get you dress, some very important people wish to see you," he said and I nodded slowly. Inside I was so angry that I could have punched a wall and left a hole.

"I will be downstairs waiting for you," he said and pressed a button on the wall phone.

"Benjamin please get Irena to come to my rooms to get Alalia dressed…excuse me Ben but no I did not, now just get Irena, please," he said and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will get dressed and Irena should be up by then with a change of clothes for you," Gabriel said and used his vampire speed to go to his closet and a few seconds later he came out fully dressed in a black dress pants and a red dress shirt and a black tie. He was fixing the cuff on his right hand when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said and Irena walked in and she waved to me and gave Gabriel a meaningful look.

"Alright now get on out of here. I need to get Alalia ready for our guests," Irena said and Gabriel bowed to me and walked out. I sighed. Oh I was so going to figure this whole mess of shit out.

Irena place a beige dress with a darker beige belt. It had spaghetti straps and a see through over layer on the skirt part that had beige stripes on that. Thankfully Irena and brought up clean undergarments and I changed in the bathroom. The dress fit perfectly like all my clothes here. I walked out of the bathroom and Irena clapped her hands.

"Lovely! Okay here are some nice solid beige pumps," she said and placed a pair of beige pumps and I put them on.

"Okay let me straighten your hair and then some makeup," Irena said and pulled me back to the bathroom, she pulled a flat iron out of nowhere and started to straighten my hair. She finished in just fifteen minutes and then she started my makeup. She did a simple black eyeliner on top with wings and red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and saw a doll.

"Okay I believe your guests are here," she said and I rolled my eyes behind her back.

"What are their names?" I asked and Irena tapped her chin.

"I believe Michael and Ezra," she said and started to walk away. I quickly followed her down the stairs and I saw Gabriel talking to two handsome men. One was taller than Gabriel and had blonde hair that was slicked back, I could tell he had blue eyes. The other one had dark brown hair and silver eyes. Irena cleared her throat.

"Ah, here is Alalia," Gabriel said and I began to walk down the stairs. I started to trip but I was stopped by invisible hands. I looked up and saw a tall female with long red hair and pink eyes.

"Oh you silly boys, you thought you could keep my little cousin away from me," she said and I was brought down by the invisible hands next to the girl with the red hair.

"Savannah, what are you doing here," said the man with the blonde hair and Savannah grabbed my hand.

"I am here to talk with MY cousin Alalia," she said and glared at the tall man.

"Gabriel will you mind if I took this little family matter in your study," the tall man asked and Gabriel started to lead us to his study. Savannah held my hand the whole time and seemed like she was skipping. Gabriel closed the door and left the three strangers with me.

"Uncle Michael, will you tell Alalia what is going on," Savannah said as soon as Gabriel left.

"Hush Savannah," said Ezra, I guess that was Ezra since I believe that Michael is the tall blonde.

"Sorry Ezra," she said sadly and sat down on the couch.

"Umm will anybody like to tell me what the heck is going on here," I asked and Michael motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down next to Savannah.

"I am Michael, this is Ezra and you have met Savannah. I have ten siblings and one sibling is Bethany, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She is your mother. Your father is another Angel who has blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Joseph. Your mother almost strangled me for not taking her to see you. But there are more important matters to talk about," my 'Uncle' Michael said but I could take no more.

"My mother! Why did you not let her come to see me! I have been living with Fae for my whole life! I want to meet my real mother! How could you not let her come!" I shouted and Michael stayed quiet as I cried. Savannah wrapped her arms around me.

"Alalia, you do not know who you are," Michael said and I shook my head.

"Why is she not here? I want my mother!" I shouted and then a loud bang and the doors slammed open and in came a woman about five nine with blonde hair and blazing green eyes. Behind her was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"MICHAEL! HOW DARE YOU BIND ME IN MY OWN HOME!" she shouted and the man behind her shook his head and smiled.

"Hello Bethany," Michael said and I looked up and gasped. I stood up and then Bethany finally looked at me.

"My baby…oh Joseph, that's my baby," she said and walked over to me. She touched my hair and touched my face.

"Mom?" I asked and she started to cry and nod her head. She pulled me in a hug and I started to cry again. Joseph wrapped up in his arms and I could feel a few tears drip on my head.

"My baby…my sweet sweet angel," she said and I started to laugh and cry.

"Bethany, I need to talk to Alalia," Michael said and Joseph pulled Bethany away from me but I whimpered.

"Michael, I hate you so much for binding me from seeing my DAUGHTER," she hissed and Michael looked scared. Joseph started to whisper in her ear.

"Fine, talk to her but I will spend time with my daughter," she said and Michael nodded. My mom leaned against the bookshelf and stared at Michael daring him to disobey her. He actually gulped and turned back to me.

"Alalia, as an Angel you have a special talent, but some have more than one. I have the talent of swordsmanship and light. Ezra has the talent of seeing the future and can read minds. Savannah as you could have seen has the power of telekinesis. Bethany has the power of wind and archery. Joseph has the power of animals. You my dear have found your one power which is healing. Now Ezra here has had a vision of a young Angel that will take over the rule from my sister, your Aunt Opal. She will be born and then taken to live another life. When you were taken at the age of eighteen months we knew it was you. Now all you have to do is let Ezra read your future. It is the mixture of both of his talents. He just has to have a bit of your blood and then you will be knocked out for a little bit," he said and I just kept on replaying one part.

"What are you saying…" I said and Michael stared at me for a moment.

"You Alalia are our new Queen. You will save us from Opal by killing her," he said and I could feel the stress building up and then it all went black.

**HEYYYY! Sooo yeah…there is your chapter and yepp this shall be getting interesting soon. I might be updating Friday or Saturday with both My Saoire and this story. So please review and I will write more! BYE PEEPS AND CREEPS!**


	18. Chapter 18

_I was walking around a dark area. There was nothing. It was empty. Somehow I was glowing with a pale light around me._

"_**Alalia, my granddaughter, welcome to my domain," **__said a soft spooky voice. I looked around and I saw a woman with blinding white hair and black eyes. She was enveloped in the darkness around her._

"_Who…wait…Veronica? This is your domain," I asked and she nodded. She glided over and stood in front of me._

"_**You my granddaughter are to be my successor. I choose you to be the new Queen. Opal has had her chance to change but sadly she choose the dark. Not even the Great Creator can save her. You are my last hope. Save Opal and be the Queen that I should have been. I let my love for my daughter over look her darkness. She asked me to be Queen before she killed me. I being the foolish one agreed. I have much regret over that decision. That is why I have made this domain for me. So utterly dark," **__Veronica said and began to walk away. I had no choice but to follow her or I would have lost her in this darkness._

"_Veronica! Why me? Why have you chosen me?" I asked her and she stopped. She turned and looked at me. I did my best not to flinch under her dark eyes._

"_**You were taken from your family. Then you were captured by werewolves. Then saved by vampires. During that duration of time you were a Fae, and then changed to your original form. And you have not once given a second thought about anything. You have no regrets and fears. I have chosen you for those reasons," **__Veronica said and I shook my head. She was wrong. I did have regrets and fears._

"_NO! You are wrong. I do have regrets! I regret leaving my friends. I regret trusting Ricardo! I have many regrets! I also have fears! I am afraid of losing my life! I am afraid of spiders! I am afraid of killing someone! I am afraid…I am afraid," I said and Veronica just stared at me for a moment before she smiled. And then the whole domain changed. It was a house floating in the sky. With a large backyard and surrounded by clouds. Veronica opened her wings and I saw that they were really one black and the other white. I opened my white wings._

"_**Come we have much to talk about," **__she said and took off flying to the house. I followed her and relished in the warm air running over my wings. Veronica opened the door and I flew in. The space was large. There were no doors but archways._

"_**I had to test you. Sorry about that dear. When you stood up to me and told me I was wrong I knew you were to be the new Queen. I had my suspicions but you stood up for what was wrong and proved me wrong. You need those qualities to be Queen," **__she said as she sat down on her sofa. I stared at her as a pot of tea appeared and she poured some for me. I saw that she had finger sandwiches out too._

"_What if I don't want to be Queen," I whispered and Veronica sighed._

"_**Come this way. I have something to show you," **__she said and walked to the only room with a door._

"_**Behind this door is great sadness and pain. This is Opal's room,"**__ she said and opened the door. First I saw a little girl's room full of pink animals and cute things then it turned into a black room with mirrors all over._

"_What…is this?" I asked as I walked in. Veronica stared sadly at the room and took a deep breath. She walked in and I could see how much it pained her to be in here._

"_**This is Opal's room. What used to be her room, now it is used to see what she is doing. Look into any mirror and you will see what chaos she has created," **__Veronica said looking in one mirror. I swore I could see a tear drop from her eye. I turned away and found a mirror my height and I looked in it.____I saw a woman with reddish blonde hair and dark eyes. She looked gorgeous but not in this picture. She was surrounded by men. They were all dead and she was taking the essence from one man. She was kissing him and he was struggling. I saw her open her wings and they were dark brown. Once the man she was kissing was dead she threw him against the wall. _

"_Heldax, I am finished. Bring me my robe," she said and I shuddered at her voice. It was cold and hard, but sounded like a little girl. A small man with a red hat walked over to a closet and opened it. He took a rod and pulled out a light pink silk robe. He held the rod over by her and she plucked the robe off the rod with great delicacy. She put it on around her barely clothed body._

"_M-my lady, Gabriel wishes to talk to you," Heldax said and Opal's eyes went wide._

"_Ooohh yummy. Some family time then," she said and walked out of the room._

"_Oh and Heldax since you have been such a good boy you can have your little group of Red Caps have your way with these corpses," she said and left. Heldax was bowing and saying how great she was. The mirror followed her movements to Opal as she opened the door to a large room. Seated in a chair was a man with black hair and dark eyes._

"_Gabriel…what a pleasant surprise," Opal purred. Gabriel stood up and scoffed._

"_Opal I see that you have eaten. What of the bodies," he asked and Opal smirked and snapped her fingers. The door opened and he could hear the slurping and crunching of bones being broken and blood being drunk._

"_I let Heldax have his meal this week," she said and Gabriel's face contorted into a look of disgust._

"_Why are you here brother," she asked as two Angels brought up a chair for Opal. She sat down with her feet dangling off the side._

"_I come here again to ask if you will step down from the throne and give it to someone who deserves it," he asked and Opal's face went cold. She glared at him and I saw his face go blue. But then a warm light consumed him._

"_A pity, I can see why they send you brother. Your fire can defeat my ice," she said and Gabriel smirked. The light around him reached over to Opal and she looked scared but then she got the cold look on her face and I could see the air get colder._

"_Now now…I don't want to kick you out but since you asked such a horrible question I will ask you to leave," she said and opened her wings in a threat. They looked darker in the cold air. Gabriel opened his black wings and moved them once pushing the warm air around him to her. I could see the steam rising up between them._

"_I tire of this game," Opal said and sent a large wave of cold air to Gabriel. He was not expecting this and was blown backwards and slammed into the wall. He left a dent and cracks all around. He groaned as Opal walked up to him._

"_Now darling brother if you dare come into my throne room again and ask questions like that I will personally rip your pretty little wings off one feather at a time," she hiss and clapped her hands. Two Angels appeared and dragged Gabriel away. She started to laugh. I could tell she was power crazy. Then Heldax walked in with blood all over his face. She walked over to him and patted his head. She had some blood on her hands and she brought her hand up and licked the blood off. I quickly pulled away and I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_**Now you see the damage that she is doing. You could see the damage she will do and the damage she has done," **__Veronica said and reached over to a mirror._

"_NO! Stop…please stop! Make her stop! She killed innocent people! She is horrible," I said crying and Veronica helped me up and we walked out of that mirror room. It was just too painful to be in that room._

"_**I am sorry for that but I needed you to understand what is going on," **__she said as we sat down on the sofa. I nodded my head slowly._

"_I am the sorry one. I was being selfish," I said and Veronica touched my shoulder._

"_**I would not have chosen you if I did not think you were ready," **__she said and I nodded._

"_**It is okay to be selfish. But right now I need you to be selfless; I need you to lose yourself. I need you to stay with me for a few weeks and train. You need to be trained to hone your talents," **__Veronica said with intensity. I was entrapped in her eyes._

"_What of my family outside of this world," I asked and Veronica nodded._

"_**You will be gone for a few months in that world. But I cannot let you go back and tell them of what has happened. The Great Creator gave me this time and this time only to train you. If you agree we will begin to train immediately and if you choose to go back then you will be trained as well but not like you could be trained here. I can summon the greatest trainers with a snap. I can make you into the next great Queen. Possibly a better Queen than I was," **__she said with a laugh. I grinned and thought about it. I wanted to go home and spend time with my family. But there were other innocent people and Angels that needed me to be strong and defeat Opal. I was going to miss Gabriel more than anything._

"_I…I agree. But can I send some kind of message to my family?" I asked and Veronica looked happy and nodded._

"_**I can send a vision to Ezra and he will tell everyone what has happened. But we must be quick. When you said you agreed your body went cold. Your family is panicking and Gabriel is on a rampage. He is ready to kill Michael. What a silly boy," **__she said and I gasped._

"_Well let's hurry! I don't want Gabriel to kill Michael!" I shouted and Veronica nodded and a small blue orb appeared next to her._

"_**Okay just start talking and this will record you and your body. Tell Ezra everything is okay and that you are with me," **__Veronica said and I nodded. I took a deep breath and looked at the orb._

"_Hi…um well this is kinda weird. But Ezra I need you to tell everyone I am not dead. I am just in another domain with Veronica. She is going to train me to defeat Opal. Yes I have agreed to be the next Queen. But just because I am here do not let anybody slack off. I saw Uncle Gabriel try to talk some sense into Opal. She wouldn't listen. Now tell everyone not to worry. Tell my parents I love them and tell Gabriel not to kill Uncle Michael. We may need help so I ask you to ask Gabriel to see if he can get some vampires to help us out. Please take care of my body. I don't want to come back and feel weird. Veronica will take care of me. I will be gone for at least…three months. So by the end of the summer I should be back. Please tell everyone not to worry," I said and the orb blinked and then disappeared._

"_**Ezra should be getting a very long message by now," **__she said and laughed. I smiled and she snapped her fingers. The living room turned into an empty room with mirrors around and a wooden floor. She had a big wood stick in her hand and I looked down I saw that I was in workout clothes and I had a wooden stick in my hand._

"_What?" I asked and she smiled._

"_**We begin now," **__she said and lunged at me._

**Gabriel (vampire) POV**

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone shouted and I heard a crash. I walked back down and I felt something leave. I ran to my study and I saw a small woman holding Michael's neck as she was hovering in the air. Savannah was bending down next to Alalia. A tall man was trying to coax the woman to let Michael go. I saw Ezra bending down next to Savannah.

"Beth…please let me go," said Michael, he sounded scared. I was smirking but worried for Alalia.

"What happened to Alalia," I asked and Beth looked at me. She cocked her head to the side.

"YOU! YOU ARE AN ACCOMPLICE THAT HELPED KEEP MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted and lunged for me forgetting Michael. I ducked as she flew over me.

"BETHANY! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" shouted the tall man that was trying to coax her. She looked shocked at him and slowly floated down.

"Joseph…you just yelled…" she said shocked and he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down love. She just fainted and she will be waking up soon," he said and Bethany nodded dumbly and sat down on the floor. Joseph bent down and was talking to her in soothing tones.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alalia screamed as she sat up then she slumped down. I felt her spirit leave.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Savannah shouted and backed away. I reached down and touched Alalia's hand, she was colder than ice. She felt dead. I growled and grabbed Michael's throat. I felt Bethany right behind me hissing.

"Not…again," he said and coughed. I just growled.

"What the fuck did you do to Alalia," I asked in a low voice.

"I didn't touch her. I just told her she was going to be the next Queen of the Angels if she agreed," he said quietly. I felt my blood run cold. Alalia, my sweet Alalia was going to be a Queen. I didn't really know this girl but she was bringing out feelings that I thought I had buried a long time ago.

"You sick bastard," Bethany hissed next to me. I looked at her and I saw that her green eyes were bright neon green. Joseph was behind her holding her arms.

"STOP! I am getting a vision….Alalia is fine…she isn't dead. She is…is with Veronica. I think she means our Grandmother. She is in another domain that is why her body is cold. She just agreed to train with Veronica to defeat Opal. She did agree to become the next Queen. She doesn't want anybody to slack off. Haha. Umm she told me to tell you all to not to worry. She says that she loves everyone and Gabriel don't kill Uncle Michael. Oh and she wants to know if you can get a group of vampires to help out on defeating Opal. She wants her body to be the same when she gets back which will be in like three months. So like a month before the end of summer. And she says again to not worry," Ezra said and then he gasped. He looked around shocked.

"That is the first time I have had a vision from the present," he said and I slowly let go of Michael.

"That is because Veronica sent the message from her domain," said a new voice. I looked over and I saw a tall man with black hair and black eyes.

"Gabriel," Michael rasped out and I smirked. So this was the man I was named after. Bethany hissed and Gabriel smiled at her.

"Hello, everyone. Now I am sure you all have questions but let us get my niece to a more comfortable place. I believe right now she is training hard. We all must train too. We cannot let her do all the work," he said and I just stared at him. He was the oldest child of Veronica, then Michael and then Bethany. He was the closest to Veronica. Their father, Quince killed himself after Veronica died.

"Gabriel…where is my baby," Bethany asked as she floated back down to the floor.

"Where all Original's go when they die. She is with Veronica, Ludic, Darrien, and Nerica. She will be safe…enough," he said and I flinched when he said my father's name.

"Why just safe enough," I asked not wanting a real answer. Gabriel turned his dark stare to mine.

"Darrien is halfway in and out of that domain. He will persuade her to help him leave. But Veronica, Ludic, and Nerica will keep her safe. She just cannot be alone with him or we are all doomed," he said and left.

_Now she is not just the next Queen but she could be the answer to my father getting back to this world,_ I thought and gripped my head.

"She will not help him. She was raised away from me but I know in her heart she knows that he is wrong. And she may even possibly banish him farther away from that domain. If she gets the Great Creator's consent she could make a new domain inside that domain where Darrien will not be able to leave," Michael said and I nodded.

_Please please, help her,_ I begged in my mind. I then got up and followed where Gabriel the Angel went.

**Ooohh things are heating up! So the next chapter may be fast forwarded to a few months. But I am not sure yet. I am really enjoying this story now and I cannot wait to finish it! So review so I can hurry up and finish it! I am sure you all want to know the ending. ;) Haha till next time creeps and peeps! **


	19. Chapter 19

***This is just to go over what has happened in the past few months***

**Three months have passed. Over that time Alalia has been training with Veronica, Ludic, and Nerica. She had Angel training with Veronica which included flying, Queen practice, and jujitsu. She had weaponry training with Ludic. With Nerica she was practicing her talent of healing. Veronica told her that Alalia was special and had three talents. Alalia found out she has healing and lightening, but her other power has not appeared. While Alalia was training in the Original Domain, the Angels in the regular world were training hard as well. Gabriel's forces were gathered too. But the war with the Armenians was over. Emberstr's daughter Leilira had killed Julia and destroyed the black orb. Opal was suspicious of what the rouge Angels were doing and she gathered a few select Angels and created a royal guard. The third month was ending and Gabriel was waiting in Alalia's room. **

**Gabriel's POV**

I was sitting in a chair next to Alalia's bed. She was as still as ever and still cold. If you didn't know any better you would say she was dead. Over time her body started to gain weight and she was more defined in muscle. Gabriel the Angel told us that her spirit was training hard and the output of her training was traveling to her body. The war with the Armenians was over so all of my vampires I had sent over were back. Some agreed to help and others went home. We had thirty vampires and fifty rouge Angels that will help overthrow Opal. Alalia was to come back any moment now. It was the last day of the three months that she was gone. I watched her body closely. Then I felt the air shift and Alalia's body jerked up as she took her first breath in three months. Her eyes were wide and bright.

"She's back!" I shouted in joy. I could hear everyone running up the stairs to see Alalia.

**Alalia's POV**

_I was sitting down looking at my teachers. Veronica with her white hair and black eyes, Ludic with his bright green hair and brown eyes, and Nerica with her pale orange hair and bright blue eyes. Veronica had shinning eyes of happiness, as did Nerica. Ludic was a tough cookie but I could see a glimmer of pride in his brown eyes._

"_**You have done well, Alalia. You are fit to make a new Queen. We have trained you in every way possible. You have all the assets to defeat Opal," **__Veronica said and spread out her arms. _

"_Thank you. I have enjoyed my few weeks here but I will forever remember the training," I said and Ludic nodded. Nerica looked ready to cry._

"_**You must leave our presence," **__Ludic said and I grinned at him. I got up and hugged him. Looked shocked but then he hugged me back._

"_I am going to miss you," I whispered and he smiled and pulled me away. Nerica stood next to him and I saw her wipe away a tear._

"_**Be good and remember cover your left side," **__Ludic said and walked away. He disappeared and I knew that he went back to his home in the woods. Nerica walked up and hugged me._

"_**I need you to tell my great granddaughter something. Her name is Leilira. Her mother, my granddaughter, died without knowing she is part Original. Leilira had awoken her Original genes in her witch side, when she shifted for the first time. Now she is three fourths Original. I have talked with the Great Creator, and Leilira can choose to live forever and take Gerteral's place as the Original. That way Gerteral can be with us in this domain. Please tell her this and then tell Gerteral. If he wishes to leave that world and be with us here," **__Nerica said and I nodded. This was shocking. I had such a big job. I had to defeat Opal and now tell a third cousin that she can be an Original._

"_I will. Thank you for all you have done," I said and let go of Nerica. I walked over to my Grandmother and hugged her. I would miss her the most._

"_I am going to miss you," I said and she laughed. It was sad and I felt like crying._

"_**Do not cry…or I will cry too," **__she said and I choked back a sob._

"_**Here…take this wrist band and if you ever need to talk to me, it will send your thoughts to me and I will send visions to you," **__she said and I looked at her in awe._

"_What of the Great Creator?" I asked and I felt the air get warm. And then in a blinding light there standing was a figure surrounded by light._

"_**Veronica has gotten my permission to talk to you. I know what it is like to not be able to talk to family. I cannot reach Albrotrose, Emberstr, Gerteral and Darrien. I would love to extend this offer to all Original offspring but sadly I cannot. Veronica has shown great sacrifice and that is why I give her this boon. It has been awhile since I have appeared in this form. Sadly I must take my leave. Goodbye Alalia, you will be a great Queen," **__said a voice that was neither male nor female. I just stared in awe as the light blinked and was gone. Veronica wrapped a leather band around my wrist. I looked down and I saw Latin words. Aeternum esse in cor meum, vocant si opus me, Ego semper respondere._

"_**Forever be in my heart, call if you need me, I will always answer,"**__ Veronica said and I looked at her with shinning eyes._

"_Thank you," I whispered "for everything."_

"_**You must go now," **__Veronica said and I felt myself grow heavy. Veronica started to look blurry. _

"_Bye…" I said and she laughed._

"_**Not goodbye…just until next time," **__she said and then I was gone._

I took in a deep breath. My lungs were on fire. The air was crisp and clean. It was painful to breathe in. I began to cough. I could hear a voice barely talking. I was coughing and someone placed a hand on my arm. I flinched. My body felt weird, I had not had contact on my skin for a long time. My body was freezing. I started to shiver. Soon my hearing came back. My eyesight was stilly blurry.

"Stop crowding her!"

"Alalia!"

"Go away!"

"Leave her be!"

"SHE NEEDS ME!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"She needs space!"

"You all are crazy…"

Someone place a glass of cool water. My hand shook as I brought the glass to my lips. The water was like the essence of life that I needed. I tried to talk but I couldn't make a sound. I could only hear.

"Stop she is trying to talk."

"She cannot talk at this moment. Her body has not been used in three months so it will take some time for her to be able to fully use her body."

"What should we do?"

"I am not sure…"

"HA! Even the great Angel Gabriel doesn't know!"

"Shut up Beth!"

"Oh you are one to talk Michael!"

"What are you talking about Beth?"

"YOU KNOW! You always talk shit about Gabriel when he is not around!"

"W-what! You are lying!"

"Is this true brother?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"PSSSH!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE DON'T NEED ALALIA COMING BACK WITH EVERYONE ARGUING!"

"…oops"

"Wa-wa…wat…water…" I whispered and then another glass was in my hand. I quickly downed that and I tried talking again.

"Fo-oo…food," I said a little stronger. Then a plate full of my favorite food was in front of me. I picked up a fork and slowly started to eat potatoes and corn. My jaw was sore and I sighed.

"Get a witch to come and heal her," said a voice I could never forget.

"Gab…Gabri-iel," I choked out and I felt his warm hands encase mine. My vision was blurry and I could make out a dark figure next to me on my bed.

"I am right here, Alalia. Your mother is here too. Your Uncles left to get a witch to heal your sight and other things," he said and I nodded numbly. I continued to eat and once I had finished the blurry images of food I tried moving my legs. They were stiff but soon were limber.

"I…need…sun…light…" I rasped out. Then someone's arms wrapped around my torso and then my legs. I believe it was Gabriel that was carrying me.

"Be careful with her," I heard a female voice. Bethany.

"M-mom…" I whispered. I felt her grab my hand. I squeezed it and she started to cry.

"Why…are…you…cry…ing?" I asked and then I could feel the burning of the sunlight. I forced myself not to cry out loud. It was like getting frostbite and putting your hands in fire. I groaned and moved around in Gabriel's arms. He tightened his grip around me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded slowly. He placed me down on a chair on the lawn. I touched the grass with my feet. It felt so weird…the grass was cold and pleasant on my skin. I sighed in relief.

"Where is this young girl?" asked an older voice and I heard footsteps on the grass.

"Here…" said a deep voice. I could feel a shadow cover me.

"Well…her spirit has come back but her body is not used to being used right now. I can help her recover her senses and get her body to the way it was with her spirit," the lady said and I felt some kind of cool gel encase me. I opened my once closed eyes and I saw this green gel like cell enveloping me. I saw a woman with dark skin holding her hands up. She had black hair and her eyes were a teal blue. I felt my body become accustomed to my spirit once again. I started to move around.

"Thank you," I said strongly and I smiled at everyone. I could see. I could move as easily as I could in the other domain. The lady let the gel fall to the ground and the grass absorbed the magic.

"You are very welcome, child," she said and helped me up.

"You may leave with how ever much money you require," I said and the lady smiled gently.

"Oh no child. I did this as a favor to your Uncle here. He saved my family so no I helped you. I may have not fully repaid the debt but it is a start," she said and then in a wave of her hand she disappeared. Gabriel looked like he wanted to pick me up and spin me around. I was itching to do something. I ran up to Gabriel and kissed him. He was surprised but then he kissed me back. He picked me up and held me.

"Oh how I have missed you," he whispered. I grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw my mom with Uncle Michael looking stern. I grinned meekly and Gabriel let me down. I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She was just a bit taller than me and Uncle Michael squeezed my shoulder. I was crying, but now was not the time to have a family reunion.

"Stop…I am sorry but we need to get everything ready. We need to do this now. There has been a lot of damage and we need to act now," I said and I reluctantly let my mother go.

"We have everything ready. We were just waiting for you," Gabriel said and I nodded.

"Where is Opal now?" I asked and Gabriel reached out and took my hand.

"She is in Alaska. It is the best place for her talent," said Uncle Gabriel as he landed. His black wings glinted blue in the sunlight. He folded in his wings and walked over to us. He had a bag in his hand.

"This is from Veronica," he said and tossed it to me. I caught it and opened it. Inside was a white bow and arrows made of metal. I gasped and slowly pulled it out.

"This is gorgeous," I gasped out and everyone smiled and complimented my bow. I strung an arrow in and shot at a tree 200 feet from where I was standing. It hit the tree and it started to smoke, then it blew up. I squealed and sent up a thank you to Veronica.

"Now, get a plane ready we have a family reunion coming up," I said and opened my wings. I flew up and started to yell. I was ready. I had the training I had the utensils and I had the people. Now I just needed to help everyone else and then I can live my life with Gabriel.

"SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT LEILIRA!" I shouted and flew back down. Everyone was inside. I ran inside and picked up the phone.

"DAMNIT! HEY WHAT'S THE PHONE NUMBER TO EMBERSTR'S NUMBER?" I shouted and Uncle Gabriel walked over and dialed a number. He handed me the phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?" said a tired voice.

"Emberstr?" I asked and I heard a cough.

"Yes…" he said and I sighed.

"Okay! I need you to get Leilira on the phone! IT IS KINDA URGENT!" I said shouting the last part.

"Why do you want my daughter?" he asked and I growled.

"UGH! YOU OLD PEOPLE! I JUST GOT BACK FROM A DOMAIN WITH VERONICA YOUR SISTER MY GRANDMOTHER AND I TALKED TO NERICA AND I NEED TO TALK TO LEILIRA NOW!" I shouted and I heard him grumble.

"How do I know this is true and who the hell are you?" he asked and I stomped my foot.

"GAH! YOU ARE SUCHA ASSHOLE!" I shouted to the King of Werewolves I heard him growl.

"Girl if you do not tell me what is going on I will personally see to your destruction," he growled and I laughed.

"Ooohh testy huh. Well you will know that this is true because well just trust me DAMNIT! I AM ALALIA DAUTHER OF BETHANY AND GRANDDAUTHER OF VERONICA THE ORIGNIAL ANGEL!" I shouted and Emberstr actually roared.

"Okay okay…I am sorry but please I need to talk to Leilira. She could become a full Original and Gerteral can die and return to the Original Domain. OH! If you want proof Ludic hates the color black and Nerica has a scar under her chin from where you scratched her when you were younger," I said and I heard dead silence.

"Umm…hello?" I asked and then I heard a crash.

"Okay I have Lei here," he said in rush.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" said a female voice far away and I heard a male voice too.

"DAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Emberstr and I heard someone cursing.

"DAD! HE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ME! ALBORTROSE AND HIM GOT IN AN ARGUMENT," said the female voice and I heard another crash.

"Aw Lei tell him the truth!" shouted said person 'Dak' I heard another crash.

"THEN WHY IS HE NAKED!" shouted Emberstr.

"DAMNIT DAK! YOU PERV!" shouted I believe Leilira and then another crash and then a yell of pain.

"I WILL KILL YOU DAKARI!" shouted Emberstr and then I think the phone fell and then I heard a growl and laughing. Someone picked up the phone.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want," yelled Leilira and I held back a laugh.

"Having a good night?" I asked and she growled.

"Okay okay sorry! Damn…you may not believe me but you are the great granddaughter of Nerica. You are three fourths Original not half. You can become full Original if you want. The Great Creator can make that happen. I know because I saw the Great Creator. Now if you do not believe me wait until I visit Russia and that may be in like a few weeks. If you do become full Original then Gerteral can go to the Original domain. But I think you should believe me because your father did. But I think you are busy so I will just send this information in a letter. Oh sorry about calling at like three in the morning there. It's like twelve in the afternoon here so yeah," I said quickly and I heard her drop the phone again but she quickly recovered and she picked the phone back up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WAIT-DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO DAK! WAIT DAD NO! NO! SHIT THIS IS NOT OVER!" she yelled into the phone and then hung up. I started to laugh and put the phone away.

"I love these people," I said and fell to the floor smiling.

**So let us end on a funny note! Okay some shocking things happened and not all of them had to do with this story…hehe! So please review! I know you are out there! Even review if you are just saying hi! It doesn't matter! I would love to hear from you! CONS PROS ANYTHING! I love seeing that I have a lot of people reading these stories! Just give me some kind of recognition. IF YOU JUST PUT HI AND SEND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED AN ACCOUNT! SO TILL NEXT TIME CREEPS AND PEEPS! **


	20. Chapter 20

I quickly got up after I called Leilira. I found Uncle Gabriel and my Gabriel talking about which helicopter to take. I sighed. This was so boring. I picked up a magazine and I noticed that it was a Supernatural magazine. It talked about the school styles and saving money in the supernatural world. This was like a human Seventeen magazine. I was getting bored so I decided to play a little prank on Gabriel and Uncle Gabriel.

_What to do what to do…what can I do to make an Angel and vampire scared,_ I thought and then the idea hit me.

"Hey…I am going to go to the bathroom," I told Gabriel and he nodded and waved me away. _OH HELL yeah I was going to do this,_ I thought and ran up the stairs. I found a maid.

"Hey…I need to change my clothes. Wanna switch?" I asked in a very low whisper and she looked appalled. She looked wary and I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind just tell me where the laundry room," I said and she pointed down the hall and to a small door to my right. I ran over there and changed into one of the maids outfits. I ran down the stairs again and walked into the kitchen.

"The master and guest wish for a snack," I said in a fake accent. The chef threw up his hands and started to yell in Italian.

"What do they want?" he asked and I thought about it quickly.

"Sandwiches with pickles," I said and I remembered a while ago Gabriel telling me he liked pickles. The chef sighed and started to cut the bread. I walked around the kitchen and found some spices. I also found some hot sauce. I walked over to the chef. He gave me an angry look but I winked at him and shouldered off some of the maid outfit and showed him my wing and his eyes went wide and I put my finger up to keep him quiet. He nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

_Do what you wish but I better not be fired_

I laughed and he continued to make the Gabriel's sandwiches. I took some dried peppers and placed them under the sandwich. It looked like sweet peppers and then I put on the hot sauce. The chef put down some pickles and I took some of the hot pepper juice and dipped the pickles in it. I took the plate and brought it right outside the living room they were in. I took some string and I triggered it so that whoever walked through would trigger what I had set up next. I walked in through another door with my head down. I placed the plate on the table and left. I locked the only other door out of there and hid behind the wall. I could see perfectly what was going to happen. I could hear them talking and then a short silence.

"Here try putting the pickles on top of them," Gabriel said and my Uncle Gabriel said he would and then I counted down.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

BAM! In a burst of yells my Uncle Gabriel came out first and tripped over the string. He set off the leaf blower that was filled with honey and feathers. Then my Gabriel came out and I had a special thing for him. I whistled and held out a water bottle. He panted and ran at me and took the bottle. He pulled off the top and started to chug the contents but then he stopped and I could see tears running down his face. I put the pepper juice in it and some extra stuff. He gasped for air and then ran outside. My Uncle was coughing up feathers and he looked like a black and white chicken. He also followed my Gabriel and I ran after them.

Gabriel ran into his pond and jumped in. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Their faces were priceless. My mother came out and saw what was going on. Uncle Gabriel was gulping down water. My mother started to laugh and we were holding each other up.

"GET THE MEDICINE!" Gabriel shouted and Dr. Redin ran out and held out two water bottles that were the color blue. Gabriel ran up and snatched the bottle and gulped it down. Uncle Gabriel flew out of the water and took the bottle and flew up in a tree giving my mother and I a dirty look.

"What happened?" Dr. Redin asked and I smirked and my mother just started to laugh again.

"Alalia what did you do…" Gabriel hissed at me and I giggled.

"Oh you and Uncle Gabriel were being boring and not choosing a helicopter or whatever the hell we need," I said Gabriel snorted and I shrugged.

"So I just added a few things to their sandwiches to get them moving," I said and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"SO you put hot peppers in my sandwich and I do not even want to know what you did to the pickles. I do not think I can eat another pickle again," Gabriel said sadly and I frowned and patted his head. He glowered at me and I smiled at him. He smirked and then he grabbed me in a hug and got me all wet. He started to tickle me and I was crying out laughing.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted and I heard Uncle Gabriel scoffing.

"I refuse to help you," he said and my mom flew up to him.

"You are such an old coot! People say that to give in…You know…ugh! How about she is like waving a white flag," my mom said and my uncle Gabriel looked confused.

"She is not waving a white flag either," he said and my mom slapped her head and flew back shaking her head. Gabriel was holding me but without tickling me.

"Okay enough fun…this time I am serious. Just pick a damn helicopter or whatever and we need to leave ASAP," I said and untangled myself from Gabriel's arms and walked to my room in the mansion. I packed a black back pack. I put on black tight jeggings and a long black sleeved shirt. I put on black comfortable combat boots and pulled my hair up. My bangs were in my face so I pulled them back with a cotton head band. I didn't have any makeup on because it would be messy. I found my bow and bag in my room. I opened it and saw a few more new arrows.

"The vampire scientist created a few arrows but they are not made of diamond like your other ones. The one with the blue ends are ice ones. Once they hit their target they burst open and freeze anything in a two meter radius. The one with the yellow ends are the electricity ones, they electrocute the thing or person they are attached to. The one with the purple are the gas ones, they blow poison gas once they hit. There are about ten of each. I am not sure what your diamond ones do but I think Nerica charmed it so that it replenishes the diamond ones so you will never run out of those," said my Gabriel, I turned around quickly and Gabriel was in front of me. He smiled gently at me.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked and I stared at his perfect face. His green blue eyes stared back at me earnestly.

"I have to be," I whispered "I am trained and if I do not everything will be for nothing."

"I…"

"You don't have to say it now, just because of this. I want you to say it when you truly mean it," I said and kissed him. He kissed me back and hugged me tight.

"We are ready. We have ten helicopters coming. We should be arriving in Alaska in three hours," said a vampire nonchalantly and walked away. Gabriel rested his head on mine and laughed.

"Bradley, the vampire in training. He was just turned and thinks he is indestructible," Gabriel explained and then grabbed my bow bag and left. I sighed and followed him. I could hear the ten helicopters arriving and then I noticed eighty vampires and Angels waiting outside. They were silent and were getting aboard the helicopters. They just jumped up or flew depending on the species. I had cut slits in the back of my shirt and opened my stark white wings and flew up to the nearest helicopter. I saw Gabriel sitting down and I winked at him. He tossed me my bag and I finally sat down and relaxed. I started to do the breathing exercises that Ludic taught me to keep a level head. I could feel the helicopter moving north. I closed my eyes and rested. Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake and handed a large black jacket. I took the jacket silently and peered out the window. We were in Alaska.

"How long," I asked and a vampire looked down at his watch.

"Ten minutes until our destinations and then fifteen minutes to the house," he said and I nodded.

"Tell Gabriel to carry me until we arrive to the house. I need to pray," I said but I was going to ask for some advice from Veronica.

_Veronica, I know it is early but I need to know of a way to win against Opal. Does she have a weakness or something?_ I asked silently. I felt my bracelet heat up and then a sweet cooling sensation on my wrist. My body relaxed and then I was hit with this wracking pain. I clenched my teeth together to keep from screaming out loud. Is this how Ezra felt when he got a vision? Then I saw Veronica. She was surrounded by blue.

"_**Alalia my granddaughter, Opal is very head strong and does not do well with being called ugly. She would always beat up her siblings whenever she was called ugly. Her weakness is her stubborn head. If she thinks she is losing then she will try to taunt you into becoming angry. Then she will attack and try to kill you while you are distracted. Do not be fooled she will act innocent. Her power is ice and she will use it against you at every moment she can. Now you must go. You are there. Open your eyes. Open them fully," **_she said and then she was gone. I blinked and I saw Gabriel looking at me with worried eyes.

"Remind me when I see Ezra again to tell him how much I admire his strength," I whispered and Gabriel laughed and pulled me up. I sneezed and I was immediately handed a tissue from my mother. She was grinning at me from layer upon layer of clothing.

"You might get a cold so keep tissues handy," she said and skipped away. I blew my nose and tossed the tissue in a garbage can near me.

"We have the floor plan and you will be in the middle team and they will take you safely to the throne room where she should be enjoying her daily meal," my Gabriel said and my Uncle Gabriel nodded. I sighed and walked out of the little tent. It was freezing and I almost ran back inside but I saw small specks in the air.

"Gabriel…do we have Angels flying around?" I asked and Gabriel shot out of the tent and looked up. He gave a low whistle and several vampires arrived with bows. They made their mark and shot the arrows. The Angels above fell down but I could see the glinting of metal. They were not hit. They were acting.

"SWORDS! NOW!" I shouted and they all grabbed a nearby sword and waited. I didn't need to be there another second. I had to find and kill Opal. She was going to kill my friends and family. This had to stop now. I ran away with Gabriel yelling after me but an Angel was attacking him. I ran until I could barely hear the fighting. I jumped in the air and opened my wings ripping the larger jacket. I flew up higher and I saw Opal's house. Well more like grand mansion. It was bigger than Gabriel's home. I saw the archers and I cursed myself for not bringing my bow. Then something's casted it's shadow over me and I looked up. It was Savannah she dropped down in front of me. Her tawny wings barely moved in the air.

"I saw you leave and I thought you could use some help," she said and handed me my bow bag. I opened it and took the bow out. I put the clutch of arrows on my back and held the bow by the gold and silver handle.

"I am going to smoke the roof so that we can get in," I said and loaded my bow. I pulled out three purple arrows and placed them on the arrow. I aimed at the middle and took a deep breath. As I exhaled I released the string and the arrows flew straight and true to their target. I watched as a cloud envelope the roof. I heard strangled sounds and then the smoke cleared and all the Angels on the rooftop were dead. Savannah and I dropped down and found the entry way. We silently walked down the large and overly furnished. We padded silently on the plush carpet. Every time a guard walked by Savannah used her physic powers to twist their heads. If there were two I would shoot them with my diamond arrows. We came to the grand doors that led to the throne room. I gathered my wits and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," I said and Savannah glanced at me and nodded her head. She forced the doors open and I saw Opal surrounded by her royal guard. She smirked at me and Savannah.

"Oh my dear nieces. How lovely to see you," she said sweetly and I heard Savannah growl.

"Savannah let us not forget your father. What a lovely wolf he was. Too bad I had to kill him," she said and Savannah tried to lunge at her by I grabbed her arm.

"Oh you did not know that your father died by my hands. Well he was going to have your mother leave our family and live with him in a werewolf community. I just could not let that happen," she said and then one of the royal guard's neck was broken and then another. They charged and I took out a blue arrow and aimed it at one of the guards. I kept on hitting them on target. I took a yellow one and it shocked two because they brushed each other's shoulders. Opal just watched as her guard was taken down by Savannah and I. Then in a flash Opal held Savannah up by her neck, I was loading my next arrow when Opal broke Savannah's neck. I screamed and then shot the arrow. It caught the guard by his throat. I loaded another arrow and pointed it at Opal. I had just killed the last guard and Opal was gazing at Savannah with disgust.

"A mutt, a flying mangy mutt," she hissed and kicked Savannah's dead body. I screamed out and loaded a blue one and shot it at her. She held up her hand and a wall of ice stopped the arrow. I loaded a diamond and it shot through the ice wall and grazed her skin. She hissed and opened her dark wings and flew over the ice wall and landed in front of me. Her eyes were dark and her lips were pulled back in a sneer.

She grabbed my wrist and I saw ice form over it. I screamed and I grabbed her wrist and shot her with lightening. She started to spaz and then she fell to the floor. I wasn't that powerful but she would be in pain.

"You little bitch!" she shouted as she stood up. She was wearing a white dress that fitted her body. There were drops of blood on it. She had a cut up the side so that she could move better. Her hair was sizzling and smoking. She made a sword of ice and rushed at me. She cut my arm and I screamed.

"YOU UGLY WHORE!" I shouted and she paused. Her eyes got darker and she looked pissed.

"What did you call me?" she hissed and I grinned. She hates it when she is called ugly. Score for me.

"Yoooouuu are a uuuuuuggggggllllyyyy whooooore!" I said dragging out the words. She screamed like a maniac and ran at me. I fell to my side and reached for my bow. She flew over me and skidded on the floor. I grabbed my bow and reached for a diamond arrow. I loaded it quickly and I pointed it at her and I couldn't see her. Then I looked up and she was looking down at me with a crazy grin. She fell and held out this ice spear with a sharp point. I held up my bow and shot. Then I felt this cold feeling erupt from my side. I looked down and I saw blood pooling under me. I looked up and I saw my diamond arrow piercing through her heart. She had tears and blood running down her face. She fell to my left and stared at me.

"You actually killed me," she whispered and I watched the light die from her eyes. I started to cry. I pulled the ice spear from my side. I cried out and I watched at the blood burst in a bright red down my side. The black looked wet and I stumbled over to Savannah. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over. I pulled her eyelids down so that her eyes were not open.

_Veronica…am I going to die?_ I sent up to her and I waited for the sharp pain of getting a vision but I received none. I could hear voices and I prayed that they would find me in time. I placed a hand over my wound and screamed as pain blossomed in that area.

"ALALIA!" shouted my Gabriel. I coughed and I saw blood on my hand.

"Shit," I whispered and I could barely make out Gabriel rushing inside the throne room and running over to me as everything faded to black.

**Hey sorry for such the long wait! I had school which sucked but I will try updating again Saturday! I might update My Saoire sooner or not…but we will see! Thank you for the views and reviews! HAHA it really makes me happy! ****This story may end in like two or three chapters****! SO BE PREPARED! :D**

**Emberlies- hahaha you will see about Dak and Lei! Haha ;) **

**Mrs. Frank Hardy- hahah THANK YOU! HI! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! POR FAVOR! GRACIAS!**


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up and I saw that I was in a soft blue room. I was covered in pale grey coverlet with pillows propping me up. I looked around and there were windows everywhere that showed the bright blue sky. My body was on fire. I could feel the pain on my right side and I pushed down the covers and I saw that I was in my sports bra. There was a white bandage wrapping around my stomach and waist. There was a red spot growing on my right side near my rib cage. I touched it and I hissed in pain. I looked at my left shoulder. I had a bandage there too. I do not remember how I got that. I had scratches and Band-Aids all over my body. I sighed and rested my head back on the pillows.

"Alalia…are you awake?" came in a timid voice. I looked to the open door. There stood my mom. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing sweatpants and a sweat shirt. She walked over and sat down on my bed.

"Hey…oh god I sound horrible," I said in a scratchy voice. My mom smiled a little and then her face got forlorn. I grabbed her hand.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked and I tried to cough to clear my throat but it just hurt me more.

"Oh honey…I thought I lost you again. When we found you; you were passed out and barely breathing and then we saw Savannah and I just lost it. I started to cry and I would not let anyone near you. I was like a mother bear that just lost her cub. Joseph had to pry me away from you. Gabriel…oh my lord Gabriel was a statue. He just stared at your body as you passed out. Then when I was gone he picked you up and walked you straight to the camp. He was crying and all the vampires were in shock and just stared. They even started a little group of people that followed Gabriel to the medical tent. Honey we were so worried. Then Dr. Redin arrived and he fixed you up. Opal's ice spear struck through your liver and above your kidney. You broke a few floating ribs. Once we were placing the bandages you woke up and you were delusional. You thought that everyone was one of Opal's royal guards and Dr. Redin was Opal. You fought and fought and then you somehow managed to get up and you grabbed a scalpel and started to cut anybody. We tried to reason with you but you went crazy and started to saw your arm off. You thought Opal had frozen your arm. It was so scary darling…I am so sorry," she said and I wrapped my arm around my chest. I was scared of myself.

"Mom…am I okay now?" I asked and she nodded and gripped my hand.

"Yes you are. You were in shock and…and you are okay now," she finally settled on that. I sighed and looked outside.

"Where am I?" I asked and my mom smiled again. She gestured outside.

"We are at Luciana's house. We are getting the funerals ready. One for Opal and one for Savannah. Luciana is Savannah's mother and she lives in Canada with the rest of the family. There is Gabriel, Michael, me, Timothy, Sierra, Luciana, Calvin and lastly Opal. They have children and some of their children have children. Only Joseph and I only had one child and we are so happy to keep it that way. I do not know how my sister's deal with all of you monsters," my mom said trying to cheer me up but all I saw were Savannah's dead glazed eyes.

"Also Relya and the other Angel council will be coming to talk to Gabriel into being the new King," she said and I looked at her. That was wrong. I was to be the Queen. I was trained and Gabriel was to hard headed and he did not understand the new ways of this world.

"I need to get down there and talk to them," I said and tried to get out of my bed but my side was too painful. I hissed and grabbed my side.

"No…no you need to rest," she said and I shook my head. I took my right hand and placed it on my side. My hand started to glow red and I watched as the red dissipated into the air. Then I put my hand on my shoulder and healed my shoulder. I unwrapped the bandages and saw that I would have a faint scar in the shape of a star. I looked at my shoulder and it looked like I would have no scars. My mom gasped in amazement.

"I am okay now," I said and got out of bed with ease.

"Okay honey…there is a black dress for you in the closet. I will be downstairs with Luciana," she said and left. I hopped out of my bed and walked to the closet. I pulled out the black dress my mom was talking about. It was a skin tight long sleeved black dress that reached just above my knees. I pulled my hair back in a low pony tail and put a black and silver head band behind my bangs. I brushed my bangs and put on a little make up to cover up some scratches.

"Alalia…" said Gabriel. I looked over at him and he was dressed in all black. A black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes, the first few buttons of his shirt was undone. I could see his eyes watering.

"Gabriel," I said and he walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. He buried his face in my hair.

"Alalia, I was scared. When I saw you holding your side next to Savannah and then when you fell back I thought you died. I almost took a stake to my chest. But then your mother told me that you were breathing. After that things got crazy. Luciana went crazy and she just got her mind settled recently. I was just scared. I was scared for you and scared for me. I could barely hear your breathe. I am so glad to see you okay. Alalia you need to know that I am deeply in love with you. I love you Alalia and nothing will change that. I will follow you anywhere," he said and I looked at him with shining eyes.

"Gabriel…I am speechless. I have nothing that could compare to what you just said," I said and he lifted my face and kissed me gently.

"Tell me that you love me too and that is all I need," he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed our noses together.

"Gabriel I love you so much," I whispered and I could see the light burning in him burn bright like the sun.

"We must leave," he said ruining the moment, what can I say; I love him for that also. I laughed and we walked down the stairs and I saw a mass of people in black. Everyone turned to face me. I could pick out a few people like Michael, Uncle Gabriel, my mom, my dad, Ezra, and a few others. I looked down at them evenly and then Uncle Gabriel walked up and ushered us down. He pushed us to a group of formal men and women.

"Alalia, Gabriel this is Relya, Micah, Peter, Luz, and Andel," Uncle Gabriel said and the first person was a woman that had brown hair and dark brown eyes. The next was a man with bright blonde hair and dark eyes, the next was another man with dark red hair and blue eyes. The woman next to Peter had long dark black hair and hazel eyes, and lastly was a man with pale blonde hair with dark green eyes.

"Hello, granddaughter of Veronica, we were just talking with your Uncle about him taking over to be King," Relya said and I could tell she was the Elder and the Angels behind her were her advisers. I glared at her and she smiled like a sly fox.

"My name is Alalia and I am to be the next Queen," I said getting right to the point. Relya looked shocked and Uncle Gabriel stood up straighter.

"I am sorry, granddaughter of Veronica but Gabriel has more experience than you and he understands how we work," Relya said and I started to growl but my Gabriel squeezed my hand and I stopped.

"Again my name is Alalia and I would be pleased if you called me that. Also I was specifically trained by my grandmother Veronica to be the next Queen. So what if Uncle Gabriel has more experience than I do. I believe that the job of the Queen is to challenge her advisors. She is to do what is best in her view. She will not be pushed around by the Elder or her advisors," I said and Relya was caught off guard and was offended. I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest and my Gabriel moved behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Gran…I mean A…Alalia how could you have been trained by Veronica who is dead. We are the ones who make the rules. The Kings and Queens are only for show and to show authority. Gabriel is more likely to be King than a young hatchling like you," Relya said and I could feel this anger burning in me like a bubble. If she said one more thing like me being not able I would pop.

"Also you cannot understand our ways. You have only been an Angel for a little while," she said sneering and that was it. I could feel this fire burning in me and I glared at her. I could see real fear in her eyes.

"**Listen here and listen well…I was trained by Veronica. She told me I was to be the next Queen. So I want you to learn your lesson. You will not talk for the next three weeks. You will just listen to what others say without you saying anything," **I said and her mouth closed shut and she tried to talk but she couldn't open her mouth. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I felt the heat rolling off me in waves.

"Alalia…calm down," my Gabriel whispered in my ear and his cool breath caused me to relax. I could feel the heat still with me but at a lower temperature.

"What happened?" I asked in a daze. I looked around and everyone was staring at me in shock. Relya was clawing at her mouth and I looked at her and she had tears running down her face.

"Can she talk?" I asked and Gabriel looked at me in shock.

"Alalia don't you remember? You commanded her to not talk for three weeks. Now she cannot talk," he said and I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was just so angry and all I could see was red," I said and Relya tried to talk but all I could hear was mumbles.

"Command her to speak again," Uncle Gabriel said looking at me with interest and I shook my head.

"I do not know how to," I said and Uncle Gabriel looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Think how you felt when she was telling you that you were not worthy," he said and I felt the same rage bubble up but then it died down. I tried to call on it again but it was just barely out of my reach. Then I remembered how Opal killed Savannah and called her a dirty mutt and kicked her. That kicked up my anger immediately.

"**Speak now. I think you learned your lesson**," I said and Relya could speak again and she was sobbing and holding her mouth.

"How in the world did you do that?" asked Luz and held Relya up.

"I believe that our Alalia has three powers. She can heal, control lightening, and command any Angel to do her bidding," said Uncle Gabriel and Relya looked up in anger.

"We should not allow her to the crown! She is too unstable! She cannot control her power. She almost had me not able to speak for three weeks," she said and I resisted the urge to slap her.

"No Relya…I believe that it is time for you to step down as the Elder and I will take your place. I should have taken the Elder position when I was offered it a long long time ago. I Gabriel Jonah release you Relya April from your position as Elder. I will take the position and proceed to fulfill the needs of this position to the fullest of my abilities," Uncle Gabriel said and Relya gasped and I could see her visibly slump forward.

"Take her home and then bring me any of her papers. I need to see what she was doing. Do a full search," Gabriel said to Peter and he left quickly.

"Alalia, do you wish to be the new Queen?" he asked me and I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Do you wish for a fancy coronation?" he asked and I smiled. My Gabriel shook his head and pulled me away.

"UNCLE GABRIEL I WANT A GINORMOUS CORONATION! BIG! PLAN IT BIG!" I shouted and then I realized where we were. I shut up and got a forlorn look. I felt so embarrassed and angry. I saw that they had the caskets open. I looked in and saw Savannah's peaceful face. She looked happy and then I looked at Opal. She was pretty but only like this.

"I am sorry Savannah. I could not protect you," I whispered to her cold and still body. I then moved on to Opal's casket. There were barely any people around her casket. I wished I could have said something but nothing came up.

"Opal…I am sorry," I finally said and then I left. I saw my Gabriel weaving his way through the people and he found me and grabbed my hand. I could feel my fatigue rising and then I almost blacked out.

"I need to sleep," I whispered and he picked me up and ran back up the stairs and into my room. He placed me on my bed and sat down next to me. He pulled out my pajamas and placed them on my bed.

"Sleep with me?" I asked and he nodded. I grinned and took my clothes and walked to the bathroom and changed. I walked back out and Gabriel was resting on top of my bed in basketball shorts and t-shirt. I was in a large button up t-shirt and short softie shorts. Gabriel had his eyes closed and his arms behind his neck. I climbed up on top of him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," I said and Gabriel grinned. He opened one eye and rolled me over and pulled the covers over us. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," he said and I fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning was chaos. I woke up and Gabriel was gone and I was pulled out of bed. There was a rush of fabric and I was dressed in a simple light green dress with short sleeves. My hair was up in a twisted bun and then I was taken to a large court house that seemed like a place for the royalty and the executives. I was pushed in a large room. There were a many people around. I saw Gabriel holding a crown like object.

"Alalia, I am sorry for the rush. But we need a Queen in the throne as soon as possible," he said and sat me down. He stood to my right and held the crown above my head.

"Alalia Maerae Guiez do you promise to uphold the old rules that have been made by Queen Veronica and make new fair rules for the Angel society. Will you stand for what is right and use your power for the good in the world?" he asked. I looked around and I saw Gabriel in the back. He smiled and I grinned.

"I accept," I said and then Gabriel placed the crown on my head. He bent down and whispered something in ear. I stood up and opened my pure white wings and everyone cheered. I spun around and laughed. I was going to be a good Queen. I would have the support from my family. And I would have my Gabriel. I looked at him and waved. I do not know what I would do without him.

And to think this all started because of my one night in Death's Forest. I would have to make a mansion near there. I grinned and winked at the crowd.

**Soooo….that's the last chapter of Death's Forest. Well I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**I really need help with the name of the Sequel of Crazy! Wild! Vampires? I just have no idea what to do with it. I will be uploading the first chapter soon. The Sequel will be about Lei and her finding her guy and then some danger of course! Haha! **

**Please tell me what you thought of this story! Review! I LOVE READING THEM! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU ALL APPRECIATE WHAT I DO! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I just want you all to know how much appreciate your reviews! Till next time creeps and peeps!**


End file.
